Soul of the Hero
by GodsWorld
Summary: Choose your Hero, These words that gave me hope for a better future. Join Issei Hyoudou as a spirit in his quest to guide Bell Cranel to become the greatest of heroes and fight the battle that Issei never could. Bell/Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue: My Scars**

_'What happened? Shouldn't I have been killed from that blast'_

_'What is this place?'_

These were the thoughts running inside the mind of a young man who seemed to look like he was in his mid-twenties. His appearance wasn't a sight to see as his body was damaged beyond any sort of recovery.

There were burn marks, bruises and scars spread and scattered all over his body which was covered by a few shreds of cloth and also by godly amount of blood. His skin paler than the snow and his hair just as white. The man's face also held several scars and he was missing his right eye as a scar was running through it. His right arm was also missing from his body and his left arm or what's left of it was charred to black and the only thing that remained were charred bones with some torn muscles coiled around it. Various sharp spikes were punctured into his exposed chest and his broken legs.

It was a hideous sight indeed, it is a miracle that he survived what even the Gods and other immortals considered suicide.

This man's name is Issei Hyoudou, The Crimson Inferno Dragon Emperor, The True Harem King, The Hero of the Dragon Gods, The Oppai Dragon King, The Sorcerer Supreme as well as the Greatest Master of the Longinus, the Boosted Gear.

He was floating in a black void questioning where he is at as his surroundings were nothing but endless darkness and seemed that there was no way to escape.

'_Sorry Rias, it seemed like I broke my promise once again_' thought the young man depressingly still thinking back on what just happened a few years ago.

Suddenly a blue screen popped up right in front of him.

'_Huh?_' thought Issei as this was something new even for him.

The blue screen read;

**CHOOSE YOUR HERO**

**Please choose by speaking your answers on the screen**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL**

**BENJAMIN TENNYSON**

**SON GOKU**

**CLARK KENT**

**IZUKU MIDORIYA**

**ANTHONY STARK**

The list went on and on that it seemed endless, Issei didn't know what to pick as there were so many options to choose from. Thankfully for him, there was a random option written right on the corner of the screen.

He decided to make a choice since there was nothing else around him to do as he glanced at the endless abyss.

"Random" He said rather harshly after struggling to speak through his almost crushed windpipe.

The screen changed and read;

**Option 'Random' Selected**

**Please wait for your Hero… **

Issei had nothing better to do so he waited and then the screen changed once again now showing a portrait of a young teenager with white hair and red eyes. He was quite cute and somewhat resembled a rabbit. Issei chuckled thinking that if he was in his teenage years then he would've cursed that rabbit for being so much of a pretty boy like Kiba.

The name written below the portrait was Bell Cranel. Issei curious at the boy's profile now looked at Bell's Description

**Bell Cranel, A Hero whose desire knows no bound, surprising both mortals and god's with his growth to stand by the side of the one he loves the most.**

Issei struggled not to laugh at that as it was quite similar to his story, a child with limitless potential but his perversion knew no bound, surprising gods and devils only to stand by Rias and the others side no matter what. He looked at the blue panel at what he was supposed to do next

**Objective: Guide the chosen Hero to become better than he ever could so he could fight the battle that you never could.**

Issei eyes widened at that. If he does this then he will have a way to take his revenge, to finally get rid of the monster who killed his wives and end the endless nightmare that followed after their death as well as protect what is left of his home.

After thinking for a while at what he wanted to do now, He hardened his gaze and steeled his heart to make a choice that could mean life and death not just for him as he didn't care much about his life anymore but for the Hero he will choose and his companions.

'_Bell Cranel, A child with a similar outlook in life, To not care for anything except for your desire and the desire of the people you care for. Now, I am putting all of my hopes and dreams on you, kid. So you could be what I failed to become, a true hero'_

"I choose Bell Carnel" Issei said to the blue screen, the panel replied with a confirmation before a pillar of white light engulfed Issei.

Near where the pillar was still shining, was a fallen angel covered in nothing but wholly by his own blood, he was breathing heavily and was barely able to move his own body as he looked at where Issei was.

"If there is a person I can trust to change fate, then it's most likely be you Issei boyyo. I am so sorry Issei for everything that led this to happen" The fallen angel muttered to himself before looking behind himself to see a portal leading to a barren wasteland filled with corpses of thousands of supernatural beings.

"I still can't believe this was once used to be Kuoh" he muttered once again. He looked back at the pillar of white light

"Please Issei for the sake of this world and many others, Become the very thing that once defined you as a person, a True Hero" He said as the Pillar disappeared taking Issei along with it.

_'Now my job is done'_ the fallen Angel thought to himself as he felt his body finally giving up on him from all the effort it took to make that blue panel, the first artificial Longinus, Heroes Label which was powered by the powers and hope of all the people that were killed as well as a fraction of Great Red and Ophis's power

_'Now it's all up to you, boyyo' _he thought before he felt his entire life flash before his life, he smirks at that as he thought _'so this is what dying feels like. Issei was right, this is a hundred times worse than having a hangover' _before he slowly closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

And that's how Azazel the Fallen Angel, Governor General of the Grigory died as his corpse floated on the endless abyss.

Why did this Happened? You may ask.

All of this happened because of a mistake, A mistake caused by Azazel and Ajuka when they were researching on what lies beyond the cosmos. Something which led to the most ancient being in the known universe to awaken from its eternal hibernation. Something that shook the entire universe. Something that started a war that could be only be described as a massacre since that ancient being annihilated the entire supernatural community through just his gaze.

Something that broke Issei Hyoudou as he saw his wives Asia, Akeno, Yasaka, Roygun, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel, Serafall, Kiyome, Kunou, Ingvild, Le fay, Tiamat, Elminhilde, Sona, Tsubasa, Bennia and finally Rias who was pregnant with one of his children die one by one from that being, that monster that Issei wasn't capable enough to fight much less beat.

Even the Dragon Gods weren't able to do much because the being was even greater then them in terms of power. Ophis heart broke and tears fell from her eyes as she saw her first friend fall into utter despair, even the Great Red was saddened by Issei's display of grief.

The rage, the power and the desire for destruction that Issei restrained over the years was released over the Nuclear Chaos, Azathoth. The fight between them lasted for five years, six months, twenty-four days, three hours and fifty-two minutes before Issei lost and Azathoth returned to his slumber at the very center of the universe.

After the fight now known as the 'Fight of Hopelessness' , A prophecy was spoken by the last standing sister of fate speaking that if Azathoth reawakens from his eternal slumber than it will be the end of the universe.

**Author Notes:**

**Hello Guys this is Godsworld Here.**

**I know some of you may ask what happened to my Harry Potter Fanfic (Awesome is My Middle Name), it is still being rewritten and will most likely be published after a few months. I do appreciate the support from you guys.**

**I am attempting to write this fanfic since I read and fell in love with the Light novel of Danmachi series and wanted to put my own twist on the story. There will be some Grammatical errors (since I am not a native English Speaker) but nothing that major so I hope from the bottom of my heart that you wouldn't start roasting me for my language skills.**


	2. Chapter 1:

**=====[Chapter 1: New World]=====**

The Labyrinth City, Orario.

There is a labyrinth known as the Dungeon beneath the city. It might be better to say that the massive city was built on top of it.

The Guild oversees everyone who goes below the surface at the core of the city. It's not just humans, either; there are many kinds of demi-humans living in this flourishing metropolis alongside them.

The people who make a living In the Dungeons are called 'Adventurers'.

Individuals who have been blessed by gods and goddesses who gave them 'falna' to battle the monster that are created inside the Dungeons.

Like the hero of his story, Bell Cranel, but before we learn of his adventures, we must venture back in time for a quick history lesson about why these adventurers exist in the first place.

A long time ago, gods and goddesses came down to our world. They call it Gekai, or "lower world." There are many myths and legends that explain the why and how, but according to the gods themselves, they were just bored up there.

They were in their upper world, Tenkai, not doing much at all for eternity. The gods had all the time in the world but nothing to do. Then they started watching mortals waste so much, but also make so many interesting things like culture and business. The "children"—beings of Gekai, basically—became the best entertainment available.

"We shall be among the children as they are, with the same abilities. They shall see us."

They may be perfect beings, yet they have their flaws. They would have to, because they were interested enough in our world to come here.

The excitement of a new world with the children lured many gods to Gekai. They wanted to experience things like phenomena they couldn't foresee, a desire for food, hobbies, fine arts, and the indefinable bonds of friendship like the children had everyday. The gods and goddesses feel like they are playing a game and are fully enjoying it because it is impossible to predict what will happen. It wasn't long before gods were living in Gekai. Quite a few of them decided to live here permanently.

As for their ancestors who lived here first, they didn't reject the gods when they arrived. Why would they? They revered the gods because they could receive blessings. To put it another way: you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. That relationship is still clearly going on today.

They live among mortals now. They live and work side by side with mortals, helping one another out.

These gods abandoned their separate and constrained lifestyles to live in our inconvenient world.

One of these Goddess, Hestia was currently kneading the spot on our protagonist back where her blood had landed, working down slowly from the left. She changes the markings.

These markings on his back are his status, his Falna.

A person's abilities rise when a god's blood is used to write hieroglyphs on their body. Only gods have this power.

There is also a thing called "excelia." Simply put, excelia is experience.

Of course, it isn't something that can be seen or used by "children" in any way. But it tells what path an individual has walked up to that point. Gods can read a person's history in excelia. They will know if by some miracle you slew a monster, for example. Excelia also fuels a person's growth through a blessing.

Everything you have accomplished, both the quality and amount, shows up in excelia.

The gods can see what you have done, your life story. Kind of like a big sign that says, "Has completed such difficult feats as: slaying a monster, etc." Seems like something the ancients would do, if you ask him.

Gods update the hieroglyphs on their Familia's members' backs to match that person's excelia. To put it another way: level up!

Gods and goddesses use this power to make their "children" stronger.

"And anyway, Aiz Wallenstein, was it? If she really is that pretty and insanely powerful, other men won't leave her alone. She's bound to have a few favorites by now."

"Do you really think so…?"

"Yep. Listen up, Bell. This is a crush; you'll get over it. You should move on and focus more on the girls around you. I am a hundred percent sure that there is a beautiful lady who will accept, hold, and support you in your life right now."

Our Hero is currently getting his status updated by his goddess Hestia after his encounter with a Minotaur and the sword princess, Aiz Wallenstein on the fifth floor of the dungeon followed by a scolding from his advisor, Eina Tulle for going that deep while still being inexperienced.

**[=====Bell's POV=====]**

She keeps saying "someone closer to you," but there aren't any women other than her and Eina in my life right now. Eina is my boss. Like hell she'd be interested in me. And then the goddess… Yeah, right. We've known each other for two weeks! And she's a goddess.

Goddess, life is not that easy. Eina told me that, too.

"Besides, the girl Ms. Wallensomething is in Loki Familia. You couldn't marry her anyway."

"…"

The final blow, right through the heart.

People almost always marry someone of the opposite gender who's either in the same Familia or not in one at all. If two people from different Familias marry, which group do the kids belong to?

There are other reasons, too, but the important thing is that so many issues get in the way that people avoid inter-Familia relationships. Then there are the gods themselves. They may have come here for entertainment, but they take their Familias very seriously.

Also, not all of the gods are friends. If two of them are fighting, members of their Familias are instantly enemies. Members of each Familia don't want to put

Eina said it first. It would be difficult for me, the only member of Hestia Familia, to have a relationship with Ms. Wallenstein, a member of Loki Familia.

"All done! And just forget about that girl and keep your eyes open. You will find someone as long as you keep looking closer to home!"

"You're cruel, Goddess…"

No, I'm not giving up. I can't give up without even trying!

We just met. There's no telling what will happen.

I get out of the bed and pull on some normal clothes while trying to rebuild my confidence. The goddess reaches for a piece of paper to write down my new status. I can't read the hieroglyphs myself; no one can. So the gods learned a bit of our written language to help us out.

Even if I could read their hieroglyphs, they're on my back. Who could read something written there?

"Here, your new status."

I take the paper from her lightly outstretched hand.

—

**Bell Cranell**

**Level One**

**Strength:** I-77 → I-82

**Defense:** I-13

**Utility:** I-93 → I-96

**Agility:** H-148 → H-172

**Magic:** I-0

**Magic;**

( )

**Skills;**

( )

—

This is the Falna on my back, my status.

There are five basic abilities: strength, defense, utility, agility, and magic. Each ability has one of ten ranks—S, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, and I—within each level. S is the strongest.

And I is the weakest… The number next to the rank shows our exact ability level: 0 to 99 is the I range, 100 to 199 is H, and so on. 999 is the absolute maximum. It gets harder to get points as we get stronger, or so I am told.

Level is the most important statistic in a status. Every one of the basic abilities gets a major boost when the level goes up. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to say a person evolves when they level up. There is a huge difference between Level One and Level Two.

Level Two is much, much stronger.

The goddess calls it ranking up.

Let's see… My "Strength," "Utility," and "Agility" went up this time…. Wait a sec, What's up with my "Agility"?! I went from H-148 to H-172! Up 24 points from yesterday?!

It must be because I got chased around for who knows how long by the Minotaur.

The excelia system is pretty simple. A person gains experience when they use a basic skill. For example, to gain Defense, I would have to actually get hit by a monster in battle. But all I do is run and dodge, so my Defense almost never goes up.

Eina told me that armor and some weapons raise Defense just by equipping them, but I just run away, so what's the point? Damn, this is embarrassing.

"Um, Goddess? When do you think I'll be able to use magic?"

"Even I don't know that. I hear people who can use magic have high intelligence in their excelia… You don't read much, though, do you, Bell?"

"No…"

Magic has to be the first thing people look forward to when they get a blessing.

Before the gods came to Gekai, only a few races could use very limited magic. But now that the gods give out blessings, anyone can learn to use it as long as they're in a Familia.

A person can use up to three different kinds of magic. But knowing only one magic is pretty common. I've been told that adventurers who know two kinds of magic become anchors of their team.

Magic is that important. There's a legend that long ago, an elf used wind magic to slice and dice one hundred humans (Does that sound familiar to you folks?). Magic is the ultimate trump card that can turn the tables in any situation.

Who could defeat someone who can cast "Sea of Flames" with only a sword? I know I can't.

One thing, I know is that I have a lot of affinity with magic since I have limitless magic slots in my status much to my Goddess pride. It always makes me blush every time she gushes over me for being such an unpolished gem

"Goddess, there seems to be something in my Skill slot. It looks like something was erased…"

"Hmm… Oh! Some ink got on my hand, and it got smudged. It's still open like normal, don't worry."

"Just my luck…"

I won't lie; I got my hopes up a bit.

Skills are completely separate from basic abilities. When activated, they either have an effect on battle or on the user's body itself. If the status shows improvement in ability, then skills are like a beneficial chemical reaction that tacks on something extra.

Skills may not be as flashy as magic, but they don't cost as much to use… Though they do cost something…

I glance over my updated status one last time and look up at the clock on the wall. Then I turn to the goddess.

"Goddess, it's already evening. Shall I get dinner ready? I know we're going to have a potato snack party, but that won't be enough to fill us up, right?"

"Sure, I'll leave it to you, Bell."

"Right-o."

I turn from the goddess's cute smile and go to the kitchen. I can only cook really easy stuff, but yeah. Eina told me I need to think more about money. I'll start focusing on that. I should try to save as much as possible from now on.

I can feel the goddess staring at my back, but I have some ideas on how to rework my contract. Maybe I can get more money that way!

**Third Person's POV:**

Hestia gave Bell a send-off to the kitchen as if she were seeing him off to war. Once he was there, she let out a quiet but heavy sigh.

She picked up his status sheet from the bed and compared it to the one written on his back.

Children change so fast… Completely different from us. Even the slightest thing could change them and spread quickly. It wasn't desire or culture that defined the people of Gekai. Change did.

She held her head between her hands, scratching back and forth.

_'Damn It, Is this change because of her? I won't accept it, this isn't fair'_

She took another look at Bell's back.

Specifically, she looked at his Skill slot.

—

**Bell Cranell**

**Level One**

**Strength:** I-77 → I-82

**Defense:** I-13

**Utility:** I-93 → I-96

**Agility: **H-148 → H-172

**Magic:** I-0

**Magic;**

( )

**Skills;**

_**Realis Phrase:**_

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

_**Dragon's Heart:**_

Unbreakable Will.

Unshakable Courage.

Highly enhanced Senses.

_**Devil's Blood:**_

Rare Loot Drop from Monster.

Understanding all Languages.

Improvement in Studying and Learning.

_**King's Sight:**_

Grants instinctual understanding of tactics and strategies.

Grants Instinctual Leadership Quality.

Natural Empath and Animal Rapport.

_**Hero's Spirit:**_

Unlimited Potential

Stats Boost when fighting stronger opponents.

Temporary Level Up when fighting stronger opponents.

—

_'Why does he have those skills now? Why wasn't I the reason for his skills?'_

Hestia envious thoughts were the only thing running through her head only because of the First Skill of Bell's status, _Realis Phrase _that she didn't bother to understand why Bell was given the other skills.

Yes! It baffled her that Bell has those unbelievable limit-breaking skills. But to her, Bell is her familia. Of course! He has those awesome skills because of a goddess like her. Currently, her only focus was now concentrated on her plan to get Aiz Wallensomething out of Bell's Life for good.

It was she who had found promising excelia and wrote that skill (Realis Phrase) and the others into him with her own hands. She regretted it more than anything

Unknown to her, every other skill except for Realis Phrase wasn't from Bell's crush on Aiz Wallenstein but from an outside source, a man who in his world was a devil, a dragon, a king and finally a Hero.

And He has finally awakened from his slumber inside Bell's Soul because of the Falna flowing inside him during when Hestia was updating Bell's status.

**=====Scene Break=====**

'_So this is how it feels like, Huh! Ddraig was right, this is incredibly amusing to watch' _thought the young man tickled by the irony of his situation.

Before his demise, He also had a companion in his soul in the shape of a giant red dragon and now this young man is doing something similar with his new host. If you really think about it, his situation is nothing but ironic.

This young man was of tall height with short spiky white hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and dark green eyes resembling the shade of jade. He wore crimson armour which covered his body from his toes to his neck. The one thing that stood out for him were the six pairs of giant blood-red dragon wings attached to his back.

'_Ah kid, you are even just as dense as me when it comes to a woman's feeling. Honestly, How similar are we? The only key difference between us is the obsession. Mine was with boobs, and yours is with being a hero to get the ladies. Well that and you aren't a pervert' _The young man now revealed himself as Issei Hyoudou thought.

After using Heroes Label, his entire body was disintegrated and used as fuel to become a pseudo-sacred gear to place Issei spirit and powers into Bell's Soul. Issei quickly thought and figured out what was going on and realized that Heroes Panel was something made by Azazel to help him in his quest

Issei believed that it would be a waste to keep wallowing in guilt and sorrow. After he finally made peace with his past and those he cherished, he waited for Bell to take the first step at making contact before giving him help in his journey similar to how Ddraig did for him.

Unfortunately, that plan went to shit when that Goddess updated Bell's status which awakened him earlier than he should've. He cursed fate once again that even after going into a different reality, his bad luck still follows him like a stubborn ghost trying to haunt you non-stop.

_'I mean I am a Devil, The DEVIL. I should've the Devil's Luck, but Nooo! Fate has to screw with my life with terrorists, crazed lunatics, battle-junkie rivals, chick problems and who could forget Mr. I am gonna end the universe after my nap. Come On! There is a limit to these kinds of things but everything I encountered in my life was just plain overboard or way too much of an overkill. It's a miracle I survived as long as I could but it is definitely the most likely reason why I am even known as the strongest red dragon emperor at all'. _He ranted for a minute or two about his terrible luck before returning back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Issei studied Bell's memories to understand how this world operated. He was somewhat surprised by the Gods of this world coming into 'Genkai' or 'Lower world' but not so much after he learned the reason. The more he saw Bell's memory, the more enthralled he became of his young host's life. He was suspicious of the boy's grandfather's identity for a moment but still held him up in good regard for teaching the boy the way of the perverts. However, what got his attention were the boy's interaction with his goddess, his advisor and his crush.

_'Huh! Kid, you are one goddamn lucky son of a bitch, You got yourself a virgin goddess on your ass. Ddraig, You were right! Watching someone love life is like watching a live rom-com only this time it is thousands times much better' _Issei thought giddy at the fact that his host is such a ladies man to attract someone like Hestia.

_'Although, the Deities are slightly different than the Deities back in my world. My world's Hestia wouldn't act like that even if her life depended on it. She acts like a big doting sister or a lovely mother to her family and her guests while this one is way too similar to how Rias acts when I am with someone else and not with her' _he thought fondly as he remembered the times when he flirted with the others without him even knowing and Rias getting mad for it. He kept looking for other information inside Bell's mind before he stopped at an information that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at.

'_Loki, the god of mischief, one of the Deities with the strongest familia of this world is a woman. Oh! How I would love to see that smug bastard _(DxD version Loki) _face_ _when he sees his counterpart of this reality. Congratulations to you Lord Odin, your brat finally made himself useful for once in his life after all'_

He searched for information about other Gods and Goddesses, unfortunately not getting much since Bell didn't knew much about them either, but enough to reason that, The gods of this and his world only share their name and domain of their godhood with each other while they are completely different in terms of personality, appearance and even in rare cases in gender like goddess Hephaestus and Loki.

'_Well Bell, if you are going to be someone I have to rely on from now on then I am gonna do you a favor for free. How about a harem created by the wisdom of the former Harem King for his now new apprentice' _Issei thought giddily thinking of all the amusing scenarios he can create for his pure host whose dreams is to pick up girls in a dungeon..


	3. Chapter 2:

—**Chapter 2: Dungeons and Dragons—**

**===Bell's POV:===**

".… nn."

Hestia Familia's base, the hidden room under an old church.

The room is underground, so naturally there are no morning sunbeams or crowing roosters to wake me up. It's just a force of habit to get up at a certain time.

I used to have to get up early to work in the fields back home in the countryside. I developed a very precise body clock right around my tummy.

… Five AM sharp.

Just to be sure, I lift my head to check the clock on the wall.

While it's dim in here, it's not completely dark thanks to a magic stone lamp on the ceiling. My eyes don't even have to adjust.

The goddess and I had a small party last night. When we got sleepy, I left the bed to her and went to sleep on the sofa as usual. Sure, it's not that wide, but I'm used to it.

I blink a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I should get up and wash my face and get ready to.… Huh?

There's something on top of me. Not the sheets, and it's round and extremely light. I'm breathing just fine, otherwise I would have noticed sooner.

Just what is this thing? Maybe if I touched it… No way! It's the goddess!

She's asleep with her face buried in my chest. Ha-ha, imagine that.

Did she sleepwalk…?

I guess there's a first time for everything, but now I have to figure out how to get out of this predicament.

I'm sure I could get out from under her without waking her up, but she's so soft and cuddly, I don't want to move. She's an extremely good body pillow, a godlike one!

There are Familias that specialize in making items and weapons, but I can say for sure that they don't have anything like this! The goddess is incredible!

With all due respect to her, I wrap my arms around her squishy body. If cotton were a liquid, this is how it would feel.

This is bad. I really won't be able to get up at this rate.

She even smells nice… Aww, a tiny yawn and now she's snuggling her face into my chest like a little baby.

She's so damn cute!

Wait a second, what are these soft melons on my chest? Don't tell me, it's them?

I move fast. This god pillow has turned into a death trap. I slide out a little and flip her onto the sofa, trading places with her.

She almost killed me…!

It's the first time she's sent a chill down my spine…

They were touching me! I couldn't breathe! What if I didn't get out of there?

I put the sheet over her and got ready to go. I shouldn't be here when she wakes up. Now that I think about it, wow, I'm an idiot! What have I done?! She's a goddess! And I felt her… on me…

I sneak through the room and out the door without a sound.

"… zzz… Bell, you're so stupid… zzzz…"

**=====[Scene Break]=====**

**=====[Third Person's POV:]====**=

_'Jesus! Kid, this is a whole new level of denseness. Even I knew that Rias and the others had feelings for me, I just didn't wanted to accept them because of Raynare'_ were the thoughts of Issei Hyoudou inside the boy's (Bell) soul.

_'Huh! Guess the old man didn't do a proper job at teaching his grandson about how relationships work'_ He pondered wondering if there is any way he could teach his new ward about everything he needs to know.

He already decided on teaching Bell sooner rather than later as it might save him from some sort of trouble later on. You know what they say, the sooner the merrier.

If you think that Issei isn't qualified enough to teach anyone anything then you are in for a huge surprise.

Many people during Issei's prime back in his world pleaded to him to train them to become strong. After learning their reasons for getting stronger, Issei took some of those whose reasons he could get behind under his wings and trained them relentlessly to the point where even the likes of Sirzechs and Azazel thought that he was torturing those poor souls.

Grayfia Lucifuge was the only one who agreed to his method of training and even encouraged him to keep up the good work much to Issei's pride and joy and everyone's especially Sirzechs and Azazel's horror.

Of Course! After putting his students through his eternal tor.. _Cough!_ I mean his tough training. They became well-respected and well-known among the supernatural world as many of them had strength compared to High-Class Devils, some even reaching the strength of Ultimate-Class Devil or even Satan-Class Devil.

One of the most famous among them was Millicas Gremory, A Satan-Class Devil with the title The Crimson Sun who took the mantle of Satan Lucifer after Issei passed it to him. Similar to how Sirzechs passed it to Issei before him.

He was one of the best of his generation before everything went to shit when That Monster, **Azathoth** showed up out of nowhere and committed the massacre that took the life out of all of his students even Millicas himself.

Issei shook his head trying to forget all those dark and depressing memories of his past and focused more on the present as he was curious over two things that bothered him the most since coming into Bell's world.

The Status and The Dungeon Itself.

The Status was something Issei figured out from the get go as to how it operated, the entire thing was similar to playing an RPG, like slaying monsters to earn experience or how Gods operated as an update station which sort of made sense to Issei as the Gods considered life in 'Gekai' a game in the first place but what really confused him were the Skills.

How Individuals were blessed with Skills was something that bewildered him. Is it something to do with a person's worth or personality? or Does it have to be acquired by completing certain conditions?

He read Bell's Status, the original one that Hestia didn't share with Bell, something which Issei reluctantly agreed being the right thing to do as Bell is too damn honest for his own good right now.

He was surprised by the four skills; Dragon's Heart, Devil's Blood, King's Sight and Hero's Spirit as to how his traits from his previous life were integrated into Bell in the form of Skills. However he was happy for Bell as the boy will be more efficient with his dungeon crawling as well as training. Realis Phrase was something Issei expected Bell to have in the first place as It made the boy stand out among his peers.

Speaking of the Dungeon Itself, Issei came to the topic that bothered him the most about this world.

The Dungeon gave Issei a lot of bad vibe for many good reasons. The fact that there is only one in the entire world makes it even more concerning. He had checked Bell's memory thoroughly for any information about that Labyrinth only to get frustrated as he didn't get much from Bell's head.

The only thing he was able to get was that the Dungeon is a living entity shaped as a labyrinth that has been buried in the earth, creating monsters to combat the blessed humans 'adventurers', it extremely hates the Gods to the point where the Deities are not even allowed to go inside of it. Babel tower, a massive pillar of a building was built on top of the dungeon as an entrance way and that the Head of the Guild, God Ouranos prays to the dungeon so may no monsters come out of it and attack the city and its inhabitants.

Issei grimaced as the Dungeon reminded him of how a Primordial would act like. They don't carry physical form but they have immense power and authority over their domains and this dungeon just happens to be carrying the domain over monsters and creating them similarly like the Longinus, Annihilation Anthem.

Issei had met only two Primordials personally back in his world. One of them being Gaia and the other being Chaos itself so he knew how those big guys acted like. They manifest themselves into something incomprehensible by human standard or even supernatural standards and operate in a way similar to a phenomena completely unconcerned by the world around it unless clashed directly with an opposing force.

Beings Like the True Dragon, Great Red, The Dragon God, Ophis and The Beast of Apocalypse, Trihexa don't count as Primordial since they have far more freedom with their powers and ability unlike the Primordials whose powers have been somewhat restricted by the Gods over the eons.

_'So what are the gods doing? Are they really sending their children to fight the forces of a Primordial or is there something that I am missing here?'_ Issei questioned himself. An army of God against one Primordial isn't something Issei wanted to be a part of as the reason itself may be way too convoluted for even him to understand much less the Boy who might play a major part in all of this.

_'Let's forget about that for a change and focus more on how I can communicate with Bell'_ He thought trying to figure out how he could speak to the boy in the first place.

_'Wait! How did Ddraig used to do it?'_ He questioned himself then widened his eyes as he remembered the answer that was left by the Welsh Dragon when he asked that question as he was reaching adulthood.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Issei, those trapped in a sacred gear spend their time in lonesome and if they want to speak with their host, they need to connect their mind with the mind of their host"** Ddraig answered Issei questions about communication between both the host and its partner.

"So you and I are mentally connected with each other?" Issei asked bemused at Ddraig answer not really understanding what the Heavenly Dragon meant.

**"Yeah, Something that I still regret even today cause that bloody head of yours is filled with nothing but Porn and boobs"** Ddraig said with irritation as he mentioned Issei quirks.

"Wait, So why aren't I hearing what you think?" Issei shrugged off Ddraig's comment about his perversion and asked a question that he was curious about.

"**Because dumbass, I mentally fortified my mind so you couldn't hear what I think, if you did then you would have lost yourself from all that rage I carry within me**" Ddraig irked by Issei's dismissal gave his answer laced with exasperation.

"Hey! Are you looking down on me again?" Issei shouted feeling that the Dragon was getting grumpier on him again.

**"No, Not in the least, you have fought battles that seemed impossible and came out victorious but the wrath of a millennia old Heavenly Dragon is something that I would hope you not face anytime soon, Issei. Even Vali Lucifer will lose himself if Albion opened his mind to the boy, something which Albion would never do"** Ddraig answered with denial followed by his reasoning.

Issei stood silent not by what Ddraig said but from how he currently looked. The dragon didn't look like he was in his prime, he looked ancient and extremely worn out.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Issei would never forget that conversation as it was the first time he ever saw Ddraig looked that tired for the first time in his life. He truly felt like a young child conversing with a thousands of years old Dragon rather than partners who argued for the smallest of things.

It reminded Issei of how truly old his former Partner really was, Something that always saddened him as he couldn't connect with his friend on that regard.

He decided to follow Ddraig's method and started the process of connection between both minds, not forgetting to fortify his own brain so the boy wouldn't see the horrors he faced in his past. He closed his eyes and mediated to make the process smooth as much as possible.

After what seemed like eternity, he opened his eyes and spoke;

"Hello, Bell Cranel"

**=====[Scene Break]=====**

**===Bell's POV:===**

**'Hello, Bell Cranel'**

A deep male voice spoke from out of nowhere jolting me away from my thoughts, I looked around my surroundings only to find nobody calling out to me.

**'You wouldn't find me anywhere, Boy'** the voice spoke again sounding amused by my confusion.

"So where are you?" I asked rather loudly. Thankfully, it was early in the morning so not many people were awake already.

Main Street in the morning is very different from how it is in the afternoon. The streets feel so much wider at sunrise—no people, no noise. Every one of the two-story shops have their shutters closed. The shops look like a long stone wall all lined up in a row.

**'You don't need to speak that loudly, Why don't you try thinking for a change, Boy'** the voice suggested. I didn't know what to do so I did what I was told and mentally thought;

_'Who is he? And where is he hiding?'_ I questioned myself trying to decipher who this person is. Unfortunately, since I am rather new around here in the city, I don't know much about other people who live here.

**'I am not your enemy, child. I am a friend and as for where I am, Well, that's difficult to answer right now. Oh! and one last thing is that only you can hear me'** somehow the voice answered. I was in awe as somehow this person can speak to me through thoughts, maybe he is an adventurer like me and this is some sort of skill of his.

_'Well Mister that's great and all but can you introduce yourself? Let me start, My name is Bell, Bell Cranel.'_ I mentally said. As a reply, the voice laughed boisterously.

**'HAHAHaHahaha, such a polite child. I already know who you are Bell Cranel, I know as much as you know yourself. As for my name, you can call me Issei, Issei Hyoudou.'** The voice said cheerfully like he was happy. I was delighted to get a name from the voice, although the name sounded Oriental like he was from the Far-East. The thing he said that he knew me as much as I knew myself was disconcerting to me making me feel like I was talking to a God.

**'Me, a God! Well that does have a nice ring to it. Issei Hyoudou, the God of Oppai. But sadly, No, I am nothing but a spirit now although I am still powerful.'** The voice replied boastfully but I felt like he was speaking the truth. I was shocked by a spirit speaking to me, normally the spirits are very rare to come across as they usually keep them to themselves.

Issei explained himself as someone sealed inside of me or rather my soul. He said that he was once a Powerful Dragon that had to fight a Monster so strong nobody couldn't beat it, he fought the monster himself but lost horribly. During his final movement, he was able to find me and seal himself inside me for hopes to fight that monster once again.

Me and Issei became good friends after a few more conversations about each other. Turns out that the spirit is quite similar to me except that I think he might be a pervert like my grandfather much to his mock indignation.

**'How dare you, Boy? To disrespect the power of Oppai. Ah! Your grandfather and your Goddess would be so disappointed at you**' He said mock hurt after I told him that boobs didn't matter much if you want to appreciate a female beauty.

* * *

**At Twilight Manor:**

Loki who kept running around the manor looking for Aiz stopped immediately and opened her eyes widely.

"I think I am in love' she said blankly to no one and instantly turned around to search for her familia's captain.

"Finn! I want you to search for my now new Lover" She shouted confusing some of the familia member nearby.

**At the Abandoned Church:**

Hestia who was still sleeping at the sofa grabbed her chest straight away and mumbled in her sleep;

"...zzz… Bell, Why did you pick no-boobs when you had these puppies right here?….zzzz..."

* * *

Issei promised me that he will make up for being _'my tenant'_ by teaching me all about combat and magic. I was happy that I would have someone as a mentor but I wanted to refuse the offer as I didn't feel like he owed me anything.

**'Don't worry about it. Teaching you how to fight will give me something to do as well as protect both of us from any harm. Listen Bell, if you die I will die with you, just like that. I would accept it if you want to sacrifice your life to protect someone but if you recklessly got yourself killed for no reason then I would curse you till the end of time. My life is in your hands, Please make sure to remember that'** He said seriously to which I gulped and mentally nodded at. I thought that Issei was a really Polite but Perverted Spirit but now I think that he might be someone equal to the Deities, he gives of a very similar aura to the Gods, giving me the chills. The only difference between them is that Issei's aura is slightly darker and more dominating than the Divine aura of the Gods.

…. Seriously How powerful Is he to be equal to the gods…. At least the Immortals are restricted with their use of power as they will be sent to Tenkai straight away if they ever use it but that isn't true for spirits as they are inhabitants of Gekai and can use their full ability without any consequences.

**'Don't think too much into it, Bell. My strength is something I can no longer use as I am sealed within you. Maybe someday you might become strong enough to use my powers**' the voice said much to my surprise. If I become strong I can use legendary technique straight from a powerful spirit just like that. I shook my head at that.

Nah, I denied instantly as you have to be very strong and I mean very very strong to use it or that it comes with some repercussions that I don't even want to think about.

**'Kid, it isn't that bad. Yes! If you use it when you are unprepared then we have a problem but with me and my patented eternal tor… Cough! I mean tough training methods, you will be fine'**

Please! Don't tell me that he was about to say _**Eternal Torture Training**_. I gulped now seriously thinking of reconsidering my options.

**'Okay! Okay Kid, I will go easy on you**' I had a blank look on my face **'Fine! I will go really really easy on you.'**

_'Oh Thank God!_', I thought relieved, I maybe want to get stronger but I don't want to get stronger by breaking and rebuilding myself from torture over and over again.

* * *

Unknowing to Bell, Every Previous Student of Hyoudou were cheering for Bell standing up to Issei and haggling for a more torture-free training.

For some unknown reason, Issei felt like he wanted to punch someone.

* * *

"Ah, rats… I didn't eat anything…"

**'Well, that is unfortunate'**

Grrroooowll. My stomach is talking to me. All I can do is trudge toward the Dungeon and rub my tummy to calm it down.

There is nothing in there, just hunger.

**'Hey Kid, maybe it is better that you get some food before going to the dungeon'**

_'I will survive, Issei. This is nothing'_ were my thoughts but;

At this rate, I won't be able to slay anything in the Dungeon. Can't concentrate…

I know that I said I wanted to save money yesterday, but if I don't get something to eat, I'll starve before I even get there. What's open at this time? Maybe I can find a nice morsel…

"…?!"

Something's behind me!

Behind my right shoulder!

Nothing…?

**'it wasn't me this time.'**

_'Hey Issei I'm not the kind of adventurer who can sense danger or anything, but I swear I felt the eyes of a killer on my back… Something saw me.'_

**'Yeah kid, I feel it too. It's like someone staring right through us.'**

Were they sizing me up? Whoever this is, they're not normal, and they aren't holding anything back.

There's someone on the café terrace setting up tables, two animal people standing on that corner over there, and a woman looking down from the roof of that shop… My eyes are jumping back and forth to all the people I can find. Maybe I missed someone over my other shoulder?

My heart is pounding in my ears. I know there's definitely something around here…

"Um, excuse me…"

"!"

I spin around and raise my fists to defend against the source of the voice. Onlookers probably think I'm overacting.

A girl, a human like me, is standing there.

She wears a white blouse with a light green knee-length skirt. On top of that is a salon apron.

Her simple blue-gray hair is tied into a tight bun on the back of her head, but a ponytail sticks out from the center of it.

Her eyes, the same color as her hair, look innocent and rather cute. She's so scared that her smooth, milky skin is all bunched up around her eyes. Oh yeah, my fist is a few inches from her jaw…

She's no threat. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"S-sorry! I was just a little surprised…"

"No, no! I'm sorry for startling you…"

Now she's apologizing just as furiously as I am. She didn't do anything…

She looks older than me, but just a year or two tops. Was this the girl I saw on the café terrace? She was carrying a table all by herself…

"Um, can I help you?

"

"Oh… yes. Here, you dropped this."

A bluish purple crystal sits in her outstretched palm.

"A magic stone? Huh?"

I crane my neck around to look at the pouch strapped to my lower back. I use this fist-sized pouch to hold all the magic stones I collect from monsters in the Dungeon.

A drawstring usually keeps it wrapped up pretty tight. Is it loose? I thought I exchanged all of the stones I collected yesterday at headquarters. Did I miss one?

_'Hey Issei, Did I dropped a stone when I was going through the streets'_ I mentally asked but for some reason didn't got an answer from Issei at all

Only adventurers would have magic stones in the first place, so maybe she's right.

"Thank you for going out of your way!"

"Oh, no. Don't mention it."

I return the smile that blooms on her face. My eyebrows drop a bit in shame. I have no idea what to say, so I just chuckle along with her. My shoulders finally relax as she good-naturedly hands me the stone. What worried me now is that Issei wasn't speaking to me.

"Are you already heading to the Dungeon at this hour?"

"Yep, I thought I'd get to work a bit early today."

She asked that question to break the awkward silence. I didn't know what to say myself, so I'm glad she spoke up. I'll try to say good-bye after a little small talk.

… Or so I thought. My stomach speaks up before I can make a clean getaway.

"…"

"…"

Her eyes go wide.

My face goes red.

I hear her laugh a little. My face feels hot enough to cook an egg. Nah, it would burn…

"Ha-ha. Are you hungry?"

"… Yeah."

"So, you didn't have any breakfast this morning?"

This is so awkward. I can't look her in the eyes, just drop my head and nod.

I see a little light flick on in her eyes. She suddenly turns and runs quickly to the café, her boots clopping on the Main Street pavement. She disappears into a side door and returns almost as quickly as she left.

She has a charming little basket clutched in her arms. Bread and cheese are sticking up from the brim.

"If this is okay… I mean, the café isn't open yet, so all I can offer is my morning rations…"

"Eh? No, no, no. That's your breakfast! I can't accept it!"

She looks a little bit shy and bites her lip.

Whoa… She's one of those inner-beauty types.

When I see Ms. Wallenstein or the goddess, I get butterflies. Not so much with this girl, but the more I talk to her, the cuter she looks…

The goddess would call her a "good girl next door" type of girl.

"I can't leave you hungry like this. It would make me sad as a person to do that. So please, Mr. Adventurer, accept it, for me."

"How can I say no to that…?"

How can I possibly refuse something offered up like that? I don't have the guts to say no to that smile.

She closes her eyes for a moment while I search for my next words. When she opens them, a mischievous smile creeps over her face. She leans forward until her face is just a few inches from mine.

A little too close…

"Mr. Adventurer, I'm making this sacrifice for you. So in exchange for the bread and cheese this morning…"

"In exchange…?"

"You have to eat dinner tonight at the bar I work at."

"…"

It was my eyes' turn to get wide.

I slowly chew over her words.

This girl has completely destroyed the ice. This is the first time we've met, and she's laughing like we are old buddies.

"You don't play fair, do you…?"

"Hee-hee-hee. Here you are! Don't worry about it because I'm sure I'm going to make a lot of money today!"

Basically, "spend a lot of money tonight!" Great.

What's with her? Isn't that a lot of pressure to put on someone you just met?

"… Well then, I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Yes! I'll be waiting!"

She laughs for me as I leave. Sure, I feel a little manipulated, but I also feel good, kind of like we just had tea together or something. Why am I suddenly so shy?

I hold the basket in one hand as she sees me off.

I look down Main Street, toward the tower at the center of the city. Lines of tall buildings pierce the morning sky, but the center tower looms over all of them. The Dungeon is waiting below it.

Something very important pops into my head as I take my first step. So I turn back to her.

She looks a bit confused. I take a deep breath.

"I… I'm Bell Cranel. What is your name?"

A heavy second passes as I squint my eyes waiting for her response. They pop open when she smiles at me.

"I'm Syr Flover, Bell."

We exchange names, laughs, and waves before I set out.

**'Hey Bell' **Issei finally said something much to my relief.

_'Hey Issei, why weren't you answering me when I was talking to Syr'_

**'Stay away from that girl, she is bad news'**

_'What!? How can you say that even when she went out of her way to gave me her breakfast'_

**'It isn't her that bothers me at the moment, Bell. It is the person whose related to her'**

Issei wasn't making sense at all, how could someone like Syr be dangerous and who could she be related to to unnerve a powerful spirit like Issei. I muted Issei for a while and headed straight to the dungeon.

* * *

"Damn it!, Kid. I am doing this for your own good" Issei screamed as he knew how much of a problem that girl Syr could be if she got too close with Bell. There were various reasons why he even considered that girl nothing but trouble in the first place that were;

Firstly, No normal girl would stare like a professional killer staring at its target hiding even from the senses of a dragon.

Secondly, Bell didn't have a single magic stone in his pouch even before he left the church much less near the tavern.

And Lastly Issei knew who this girl was as he met her back in his world when he attracted the attention of the world most troublesome deity.

Syr Flover is a person that even the likes of Azazel and Sirzechs feared as she was more of a skilled strategist than the both of them combined. She was a person that he fell in love with only to be betrayed in the worst way possible. Even Odin, her only supporter at the time, didn't help her when Issei went all out to slaughter her after she listened to the one who gave her the order to get close to him in the first place. He was awarded the title God-Slayer by the masses when he beheaded Syr Flover, The Champion of the Goddess of Love and Beauty along with her Patron, Freya herself.

Issei didn't know who she is in this world but immediately deduced that she is definitely connected with Freya.

_'So I see that even in a different reality, you haven't changed a bit, haven't you Freya? Seeking heroes to quench your thirst before throwing them away like trash_' Issei thought getting more furious by the second as he imagined his host getting charmed by the Goddess, to become her play-thing.

"_I have killed you once, Freya and I have put too much into this boy that I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."_ He said to himself as his green eyes changed into glowing reptilian red eyes and his skin on some part of his face were slowly turning into shiny red scales.


	4. Chapter 3:

—**Chapter 3: Blessing and a Curse—**

**Bell's POV:**

The Dungeon was here before the gods came down to our world.

There was a city above the Dungeon, too, just much smaller than it is today. I've heard the Guild was there as well.

What I'm trying to say is that there were people who joined the Guild and fought monsters without receiving a blessing.

Part of me doesn't believe it was possible. The other part of me is completely awestruck with admiration for the adventurers of old. I have a blessing, but I only recently got strong enough to slay kobolds. Those guys fought and slew monsters that were far more powerful in this very dungeon.

**'Those Warriors were very real, Bell' **said Issei speaking again for the first time after he tried to warn me to stay away from Syr.

_'Why are you talking again? I thought I muted you out.'_ I mentally said as I was still angry at him for speaking that way about Syr.

**'Bell, I am truly sorry for what I said about Flover. I would refrain myself from objecting if you want to make friends. My only job is to be your guide and teacher so you could become a better adventurer'**

_'Well, I guess you were only looking out for me. I wouldn't hold it against you, Issei, beside I may need your teaching sooner than I expected.'_

I mentally said as I turned my back to the group of kobolds and ran like hell. The six of them shoot out after me, all of them tenacious fiends.

I'm still in lower Level One of the Dungeon.

All I can see are the dark blue walls and ceiling as I run by. The floor spreads out in all directions in this sky-less maze. The path forks suddenly; there are many intersections, and even some slopes in here. I'm pumping my arms as I run back the same path I always take through this level.

It's still morning, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here. I was playing it safe, staying on Level One, and had the luck to run into a group of these bastards.

There were eight of them at first. By some miracle, I took out two before I got surrounded. But when the rest spread out like a net, I had no choice but to run away.

Kobolds don't do that—at least they aren't supposed to. Usually the dog-headed beasts wander around alone or in pairs and attack with sharp claws and fangs. I realize I'm a newbie and all, but I've never seen kobolds act like this before.

The Minotaur yesterday, and now this.

I must be cursed or something.

**'Of Course! You have to expect the unexpected, Kid. These things used to happen to me all the time when I went to a fight' **Issei chimed in unnecessarily much to my chagrin.

_'ISSEI, A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED RIGHT NOW' I mentally screamed at him as the Kobolds were almost about to get a drop on me._

'**Well, then Duck' **He instructed.

I did as he told me to do and ducked, narrowly avoiding a horizontal slash from one of the Kobolds long nail...that was way too close for comfort.

**'Now use the terrain as and advantage, Find a weak spot between the Kobolds formation and make a run for it. If you find an opening, check carefully to make sure it isn't a trap and if you are comfortable enough then take the opening. Don't forget, Speed is your element, make use of it'**

I breathed slowly to calm myself before spinning my leg to drop the Kobold to the ground. I checked my surroundings at once for any way of escape, finding one between two Kobolds who were rushing toward me with the intent to kill. I dashed forward somehow skillfully slicing both of the Kobolds neck and then running past them. The rest of the Kobolds also shot toward my direction growling most likely angry at me for killing the others.

"Huh?"

That's it! This part of the floor is a loop! I jump behind two corners and hold my breath.

Run around forever like yesterday or ambush them. I choose ambush. As soon as they turn that corner, I'll make my move.

**'Good, you are learning. Remember, Patience is the key to success'**

Clop, clop, clop. The thumping sounds of their feet are closing in.

I look down at all five of my fingers, clenching ever tighter to my dagger

I, Bell Cranell, am a dagger wielder. This particular dagger is about twenty celch long and is my only weapon.

My sweaty palm grips even tighter, and I try to focus through all the beasts' howls echoing through the corridor. Forcing my heart to be quiet, I take a deep breath.

The second I see their bloodshot eyes turn the corner, I spring the trap.

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Gehh?"

Time slows down. I lock eyes with their leader. Jump!

My reflection grows in its eyes. Strike!

Direct hit through one's heart followed by a slash killing the other. That's two down.

Those remaining jerk back in surprise but didn't have time to react as I sliced through their chest in an instant.

"I win"

I sit down on the dungeon floor for a breather.

_'Did I just do that? I've never faced that many before, but somehow I did it.'_

**"Of Course! You did it! With me by your side, you will grow to stand by that lovely lady you admire so much very very soon" **came Issei's voice cheering for my victory. I spluttered as I forgot that since he knew everything about me as much as I know myself than he must know about my crush for my Idol, Aiz Wallenstein. I wanted to deny the claim but knew that I couldn't win this battle with how much he knows about me.

**"Haha, Smart Lad. Let's forget about your crush for the sword princess and return to your progress. Well, for a rookie with only few days of experience, I say I am impressed by your progress since you didn't even got a scratch at all"**

Not even a scratch on me… Not bad at all!

Time to stand up and get to work on those bodies. One of the slain monsters' tongues is hanging out, like the kobold's still trying to breathe. I don't feel sorry for it but can still help it along. I raise my dagger over its body.

Flesh tears apart as I plunge the blade deep into its chest. Its body flinches and blood squirts everywhere, but that doesn't matter. I'm after the small, shiny, bluish-purple shard in its chest.

The magic stone.

It's a crystal with magical power; all monsters in the dungeon have them. I know I'm always saying this, but I don't know much more than that. Maybe I should break down and read a book like the goddess is always telling me to do.

**'Yep, you really should' **Issei deadpanned in my head much to my embarrassment.

Anyway, the Guild pays cash in exchange for these beauties because of their magical properties. This is how I make money, collecting magic stones to trade.

The magic stones are used for many things through human engineering, like the lamp back in my room. The freeze foods to keep them fresh. They are a valuable resource. Orario sells the stones to other cities and countries for big money, or at least that's what I've heard. I think the Guild should get the credit, though, not the city.

The stone that I took out of the kobold is actually just a shard.

Only about the size of my fingernail, it's not worth that much money. So far, the monsters I've slain on lower Levels One to Four have all had this kind of shard. The Guild pays more for bigger shards and full stones.

The kobold's body starts changing the moment I pull out the shard. At first, it flattens out like strings had been cut, and color drains from its face. Then without warning, its entire body turns to ash and disappears without a trace.

All monsters disappear after their magic stone is removed.

Eina said that the magic stone is a monster's core, its power source. The magical energy of the stone gives them life. Eina also said that a good strategy for taking them down in a pinch is to aim for the stones. If the stone gets damaged in battle, the Guild won't buy it. But I don't think anyone would complain about losing a little cash if they're about to get slaughtered.

"… Huh?"

I just pulled out the magic stone of one of the kobolds, but one of the claws on its right hand didn't turn to ash. It hit the floor with a plop and rocked a bit. The claw isn't going anywhere.

Looks like this is a "drop item."

Sometimes a piece of a monster's body stays behind even after its stone has been removed. It just means that particular monster's stone stored energy in a different part of the body. So that part of the monster has enough independent energy to stay behind even after the stone is removed. It also means this kobold had a very sharp claw…

I can sell this, too. The Guild will sell it to the blacksmiths, and they will make it into a weapon or something. If this is high enough quality, I might get more for it than the magic shards!

"Finally! A little luck!"

I put the shards into my pouch, but I put the kobold claw into my black backpack.

My backpack may look bland, but it has a few secrets. It was made with high-quality material and woven with magic. It can hold more than your average sack. It's not perfect, though. If it gets too full, the seams will tear. And of course, the weight. There really is no perfect item, is there…

I watch the last of the body dissipate, but I can't relax yet. I've got three more shards to collect here, and four back where I first ran into the group. I don't have time to let them just lay around.

Cut, slash, grab, pull. Walk to the next, repeat, walk farther still, repeat.

Surprisingly, it seems like my luck has finally turned around as I am getting Drop Item from all of them.

* * *

'So that's what the skill "Devil's Blood" Does' Issei thought intrigued seeing the Loot Drop from the Kobolds.

He wasn't lying when he said he was impressed by Bell's performance. With only experience of barely being two weeks in the Dungeon, he is able to fight a group of monsters without getting a scratch.

Sure, the boy got help from him only because he is still new to combat in general.

He knew that Bell's skill "King's Sight" and "Hero's Spirit" also played a subtle role on the boy's attack giving him an edge at once when he was in deep waters for a moment or two.

Although what really bothered Issei was Bell's weapon of choice. There is a very good reason why daggers are considered secondary weapons because even if they are really sharp and precise, they aren't however known for their endurance. Sure, Bell is fast and can use it as an advantage to get close and strike but Issei felt like he should take the safer route and get himself a weapon with a bit more reach.

Issei also probably could teach the boy on how to use multiple weapons since he was used to fighting with unconventional weapons for a long time like that time with Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir during that battle with Loki or that time with Durandal.

It became so much of a problem that Issei went and mastered all possible weaponry he could get his hands on which didn't include Sacred Gears. It wasn't easy though as it took three years of pure dedication as well as the multiple boosts from his Sacred Gear.

It impressed multiple factions from all over the world so much so that some of them even gifted him their iconic weapons like the Aegis Shield from Goddess Athena, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi from Goddess Amaterasu as well as Gáe Bulg from Mistress Scáthach.

Although Issei knew that most of them were there just to confess their love for him, he kindly rejected all of their advances because of the oath he took after becoming a God-Slayer.

The Goddesses were highly disappointed but didn't push their luck as they knew the true story of what really happened that made Issei take that oath in the first place. Goddess Freya actions towards the Young Hero were sacrilegious in the eyes of even immortals to say the least making her all the more hated by the rest of the Goddesses from all over the world as it led to the them losing the one they adored that being Issei from ever accepting their love for him.

Since that oath that Issei took was the one where Issei vowed that he would never ever have a romantic and intimate relationship with a Goddess ever again.

* * *

Today was a good haul for me, I called it a day in the dungeon after slaying the fifty-seventh goblin on the third-floor.

I didn't go any deeper since Issei warned me to not get cocky or arrogant enough to recklessly endanger myself.

After making my way to the entrance, I checked my bag only to see it filled to the brim with multiple magic stones as well as quite a lot of drop items.

I ended up slaying more than seventy Kobolds, fifty-seven Goblins, twenty three Dungeon Lizard and also three Jack Bird. I took some damage from surprise attacks but with Issei's instructions was able to avoid anything fatal. For some reason though I was getting drop items from every monster I killed.

I made my way to the Guild Headquarters to turn these loot into actual vals.

Eina Tulle, my advisor was surprised to see me smiling when I arrived at the Lobby with a bag filled with magic stones and drop items.

"So Bell, How was your day? I see that you have made quite a lot today." She said with a beautiful smile.

"It was great. I actually got really lucky today, Miss Eina. Can you help me exchange the loot drops"

"Of Course! Bell, that's my job" she says before working on appraising my earnings for today.

Her long, pointed ears twitched as her transparent emerald eyes tore themselves to my loot. Her mid-length brown hair shone in the early afternoon sunlight. Despite her good looks, she was not quite as "perfect" as the elves. It was as if her beauty had been glued on, but a corner was sticking up. The guild uniform, black jacket and pants, suited her thin frame very well.

Known as the young Miss Congeniality within the guild, Eina was half human, half elf.

**'Oh My, you work fast kiddo, do you have an interest for her too just like that sword princess'** said Issei jokingly. You know having a pervert in your head is actually kind of annoying especially when it comes to females.

**'You take that back, Boy. I am no mere Pervert….I AM A SUPER PERVERT.."**

_'Can you stay quiet for a while, I am trying to work here'_ I mentally said irritated by his immaturity.

**'Okay! Okay, No need to get your panties in a twist, kid." **He says before he starts laughing.

_'You son of a..'_ I almost cursed but thankfully was interrupted by Eina who completed checking my loot.

"Well that's about 3,220,000 vals, Bell. Good job! Keep up the good work but don't overdo it. If I hear any rumor of you pushing yourself then there will be nothing worse than my wrath" Eina says before passing me a pouch filled with vals.

"HOW!?" I asked shocked by those numbers. Eina jumped from my sudden exclamation but then realizing the reason for my shock, calmly explains that Jack's Bird drop Item which is a Golden Egg is worth 1 million vals each and I had three of them.

I can't believe it, this is the most I earned in all of the runs so far combined. I really have to thank Issei for his guidance even if he is a pain in the butt. I should also get something for my Goddess too since she has been working hard for the both of us.

**"Kid, if you are looking for what to gift your goddess, then why don't you ask me"**

Maybe, it isn't a bad idea. Issei seems to be more knowledgeable than I actually assumed so he might be able to give me some advice on a present for my Goddess.

_'So Issei, what should I buy for Goddess Hestia which would make her happy?'_ I asked mentally

* * *

_'Most likely you, kid'_ Issei sweat dropped as it was kind of obvious that Hestia already fell head over heels for Cranel.

* * *

**'Well since Hestia is a Goddess of Family then i suggest that you should gift her with sweets. She would surely love them if they were given by you'**

_'That's a great Idea. Thanks Issei'_

**'Anytime Kid, Anytime'**

I went and bought some high quality sweets from the nearby bakery and made my way back to the Abandoned Church.

* * *

**Scene Break:**

**Bell Cranell**

**Level One**

**Strength:** I-82 → E-420

**Defense:** I-13 → G-242

**Utility:** I-96 → F-379

**Agility:** H-172 → B-765

**Magic:** I-0

**Magic;**

( )

**Skill;**

( )

* * *

"… huh?"

It's early evening.

After coming home to the hidden room under the church after a hard day's work, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The status paper the goddess gave me… These numbers can't be right.

"Um… Goddess? Are you sure these numbers are right?"

"… What? Do you think I'm too stupid to copy down numbers?!"

"N-no! It's not that, it's just…"

I don't understand how my status could have gone up this much.

I tried really hard today. I'd say I did damn well.

But this… There is no way I improved 1,443 points in just one day!

What the hell were the past two weeks then? I barely went up a few points a day until yesterday.

**'This might be my doing'** Issei said much to confusion

_'What do you mean by that?, Issei'_ I asked wanting answers straight away.

**'I mean that me being sealed inside of you exponentially boosting your growth. Call it a side effect of having a sealed spirit inside of your soul'**

Well, that certainly does explain a lot but;

_'How in the world am I gonna explain you to the goddess? You know there is no way to lie to a God'_ I mentally said to Issei before looking at Goddess Hestia enjoying her sweets by happily crying and munching the sweets like a chipmunk.

She's so damn cute!

**'Just be Honest, Kid. The secret is gonna come out eventually anyway. Though, I only want this to be known only to your goddess and nobody else. Bell, you will only be inviting trouble if too many people know of my existence'**

"Goddess…?"

"…"

"Um… Goddess?"

"…"

The Goddess after enjoying her sweets to the fullest seemed like she had a thorn in her side or something.

She's in a bad mood, a really bad mood. Her eyes are scaring me.

Her childish face is glaring at me through half-closed eyes. I don't even have to ask. "I am pissed" is written all over her.

Why…? What did I do?

Were...the sweets not to her liking? But she was relishing every bite….

"Goddess, I want to explain something to you?"

"...Why the hell would I talk to you?"

She puffs out her cheeks and turns her back on me.

She's cute when she's mad… The heck am I thinking?

I've never seen her act like this. Maybe she's at a difficult age?

"Hmph."

**"Let me do the talking for now, Bell. You would only make the situation worse."**

Goddess Hestia's eyes snapped open and she started looking around the room for some sort of intruder ...Wait a second...Did she just hear Issei?

**"You wouldn't find me anywhere around here since I am inside the boy, My Lady" **said Issei and Hestia stopped. She definitely heard him so that means Issei can speak normally.

"Who are you?" Hestia demanded, glaring at my direction as her Divine aura flared displaying her power as a Goddess.

Goddess! Please Stop! Your aura is suffocating me. This is Terrifying! I am about to burst into tears if she doesn't stop.

**"Calm yourself, Goddess. You would not only bring harm to yourself but also your familia, if you decided to use your power"** Issei said quickly after realizing I was in a dire situation.

The Aura that was madly flaring disappeared at once. I fell on my back taking deep breaths finally relieved. The Goddess's eyes were still narrowed toward my direction.

"I demand you answer my question, Who are you?" She demanded rather coldly. This was the first time I ever saw her look that frightening.

**"Please, wait a moment for me to properly manifest myself in the physical world, Goddess Hestia. Then I will be able to answer all of your questions"** Issei says before he becomes silent.

Was he really going to physically manifest… like with a body?... How does that work?

Suddenly my right arm started to glow with a green light, the only thing I was feeling at the moment wad warmth like it was welcoming me, wanting to take care of me. Goddess Hestia also became mesmerized by that feeling as well before it suddenly disappeared. The green light that once engulfed my arm also disappeared. I looked at my right arm only to see a big red Dragon-like gauntlet with two jewels on the back of the hand above and below each other separated by only a few scales and a total of ten golden spikes, the gauntlet covered my entire hand as well as most of my arm.

**"Well, does that help?" **He said absolutely delighted like he didn't know what was about to happen just now.

"Who are you?" The Goddess asks once again but this time with some hesitation.

Issei quickly explained who he was giving her the same summary that I got like he was once a Powerful Dragon that had to fight a Monster so strong ...and all that.

"Why Bell? Why did you seal yourself inside Bell?" She asks after listening his story.

**"Lady Hestia, Bell was the only one available that was in tune enough for me to seal myself with minimum repercussions. You may say… that we both share some similar quality"**

She looks at me and I nod fervently as what Issei was saying was the truth, that we both have similar personalities except that he.. you know is a pervert and has an obsession with boobs for some unknown reason. What a weird spirit.

**'Aren't you the hypocrite? Bell' **Issei spoke to me amused. I facepalmed hard forgetting the fact that he could hear my thoughts. I quickly mentally apologized to which Issei waved off saying that it's fine as had he heard worse.

Goddess was now looking at me and the gauntlet confused before pouting like a child feeling like she was out of the loop which she kind of was. I quickly apologized once again this time to the Goddess. After waving it off saying it's fine, She demanded everything that happened between us.

I told her everything from him speaking the first time in Main Street, His distrust of Syr at the tavern at which she again became angry once again for some unknown reasons and lastly at the dungeon.

Goddess stood up and sighed, pinching her nose feeling like it was just too much work for her to bother cursing Goddess Hephaestus for forcing her to get a familia.

For some reason, I felt like the gauntlet just twitched by listening to Goddess Hestia rant.

**'Pfft...HAHAHAHAhahaha, She calls this work. Sirzechs would have been rolling in his grave if he heard that. The amount of Paperwork you get as a Satan would literally and figuratively turn anyone insane. I promise you Goddess, I will make sure that you will know the nightmare that is paperwork, the enemy of every leader'**

I ignored Issei since he was not making any sense at the moment. Hestia also finished her rant, and slightly bowed to the gauntlet.

"I appreciate what you did for Bell at the tavern. He is gullible, very Innocent and very easy to trust others. Also I thank you for guiding him in the dungeons."

My Goddess….is very mean.

I felt like I was stabbed right at the heart. Isn't Issei a stranger as well….But Oh Right! He is a spirit and I learned from Grandfather that spirit abhor liars the most so I should be able to trust him.

**"Don't worry about it, Goddess. I also care for Bell wellbeing. Uhh! doesn't your part-time job start right after five minutes?."**

Her eyes widened as she said "Oh Crap!"

She opens the closet and pulls out a custom overcoat. Throwing it over her shoulders, she walks right past me toward the door.

"Bell and Issei, I am leaving so go have fun. I will return right about midnight" she quickly said before slamming the door. I blinked feeling I was left out of something.

**"Well, that just happened. I am returning back to hiding. People might question why you have a massive gauntlet on your arm.**

He said before the Gauntlet disappeared from sight leaving me with my bare hand.

* * *

The sun is sinking into the western sky.

The red rays of sunlight are being replaced by the bluish glow of the moon and lots of lively voices.

Adventurers back safe from the dungeon and people who just finished a hard day at work are indulging in a well-earned ale. Happy and angry voices pour out of all the bars that line Main Street. Orange light emanating from inside the pubs bathes the streets with the shadows of their patrons.

_'I'm sure I met her somewhere around here this morning…'_

**'Just wander around. You will find the place in no time, Bell' **said Issei sounding less enthusiastic, guess he is still skeptical of Syr.

I wander through the human traffic of Main Street, looking around like a lost puppy.

It's so different from this morning. All these people are making it hard for me to recognize any buildings or landmarks. Am I really in the same place?

The bars are at the center of the storm of energy swirling around me. Demi-humans are smiling, drawing people off the streets and luring them into their respective establishments. A group of prums and gnomes, the shortest of the demi-human races, are standing shoulder to shoulder and singing to their hearts' content. Even a dwarf—a strong race known for their adventurers, I might add—joins in their jolly circle to hum a few notes.

Female animal people, a race of demi-humans with animalian ears and bushy tails, try to bring in customers with some very "playful" clothing. But they are put to shame by a line of Amazons walking by wearing not much more than loincloths. The Amazons don't seem to care about all eyes following them as they strut down the street. I tear my own eyes away from their little parade and keep walking.

Music, strings and wind instruments by the sound of it, breaks through the din of the nightlife.

So this is Main Street at night…

"… This should be it…"

I remember that terrace from this morning. I stopped just in front of it.

The building is made of stone. It's two stories tall like the rest, but it looks very deep. It might be the biggest bar in the area.

This has to be Syr's bar, The Benevolent Mistress.

Quite the name, and quite the sign it's written on. I step up to the door and take a peek inside.

Opening the door, I immediately see a stout dwarfess, probably the owner, behind a counter and a group of young cat-people girls in aprons serving food and alcohol to customers. Looking around the place, all the employees taking orders and carrying food are girls!

Don't tell me, the entire staff is female?

The name wasn't lying…

Oh boy… Isn't this place a bit out of my league?

**'Okay! I might reconsider my opinion of the girl, If she works in a place like this' **said Issei

_'You really are a pervert, aren't you?'. _I sweatdropped before looking at the staff myself.

There's even a proud elfess working here! I clear my throat. I wonder which one will come to greet me? I've fantasized so many times about a place where all these beautiful flowers are right in front of me… Well, the dwarfess wasn't really what I had in mind, but hey. This place isn't all that risqué, but look at all these ladies! I've never seen so I've never seen so many pretty ones at once before! It's enough to make my face turn red.

It really is cheerful here, though. The waitresses are hopping from table to table with big smiles, and customers are happy. This place feels alive! Most of the patrons are male, and adventurers by the looks of them. They come off a little intimidating, but they're happily drinking with their buddies. And the food looks amazing!

The decorations and style of the bar are pretty contemporary compared to other places, but it still feels like a bar. The terrace off of the main entrance adds to its flare. Speaking of the terrace, someone's looking at me… I can feel someone's eyes going right through me.

But anyway, I bet the terrace is a major draw for men and women.

However, I want to leave, like right now

"Bell?"

"…"

**'Oh Boy, Here we go' **

Syr? How long has she been standing beside me?

My mouth twitches, so I slam my lips together and try to force a smile. Worst smile ever.

It will have to do.

"… Here I am."

"Yes! Welcome!"

She's still wearing the same blouse, skirt, and apron from this morning.

I follow her through the still-open entrance. She faces the crowd and takes a deep breath.

"Now seating one!"

Do they really announce everyone who comes in? At a bar…?

I just need to follow her and do my best to blend in.

I'm new at this, too.

"Please have a seat here."

"T-thank you."

She leads me to a counter seat.

The counter is a long L, and she places me at the small corner seat at the end. The wall is right behind me, I'm right in the crook of the building. There's only one seat in this nook, so no one can sit down next to me. Basically it's just me facing the owner behind the counter.

Maybe Syr realized this is my first time and gave me a good seat to get my feet wet?

I won't bother any other customers here and can eat at my own pace.

She might be going out of her way to help me.

"So you're Syr's guest, eh? Ha-ha, you got a charming face fer an adventurer."

Please leave me alone…

The dwarfess is leaning halfway over the counter, scanning me with almost dark eyes. I have feelings, you know? And I like my space, thank you very much.

**'I see. With that scent, She is definitely related to Freya' **i heard Issei mutter silently but didn't quite understand what he was talking about

"Just give us a holler if you need somethin'! I hear you're going all out tonight! I'll keep the food comin', all you gotta do is keep on orderin'!"

"?!"

Her words had to sink in a bit.

Wait, wait, wait! Who said…? Syr! She's right behind me, if I can just get her attention. She looked away! What is going on here?

"Who said I was going all out? That's news to me!"

"… Hee-hee-hee."

"What's so funny?!"

Trying to pull a fast one on me, you witch?

"Well, I told Mama Mia that I invited someone here tonight, and I kinda talked you up a bit and things got a little out of hand…"

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?!"

"I'm rooting for you!"

"Please, just clear this up!"

So much for the "good girl next door"! She's an evil witch!

**'SEE! What did I tell ya. You shouldn't trust her.'**

"I won't be going all out! My Familia is dirt poor, it's impossible!"

"… I'm so hungry… Couldn't eat breakfast… My strength… It's leaving me…"

"Oh ha-ha! What's with that tone? Cut it out! This is a real dirty game you're playing!"

This is way too much stress for just keeping a promise! They're scamming me!

"It's just a joke. I wanted to have a bit of fun, that's all. Please, take your time and order when you are ready."

"… Okay. But just a little."

Clever girl, this one.

I hold back a sigh and turn to face the counter. I remove the menu from a trendy stand and take a look. My eyes find the prices before the food.

**'Well at least fill your stomach with some delicious food and spend as much as you want, Bell. Don't worry about money, We will make more tomorrow, Okay'**

Okay fine, I took out eight hundred vals from my pouch and ordered one of those fancy meat dishes.

The food here all has a flashy style to it. This is my first time eating food at a bar, but other places have to be cheaper than this…

"How 'bout some ale?"

I politely refuse the owner's offer. I'm underage. She just ignores my words and thumps one down on the counter anyway. Why did she even bother asking?

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"… I'm a bit overwhelmed, actually…"

Syr comes back when I'm about halfway through my plate.

There's a hint of irony in my voice.

She unties her apron; her dusty blue hair shakes as she pulls it over her head. She puts it up on a hook on the wall, drags a stool up to me, and sits down.

"What about your job?"

"The kitchen is a little busy, but the others have everything else covered. Things are slowing down a bit, too."

She shoots a pleading look at the owner, asking for permission. The owner raises her chin in a jerking nod, giving her the okay.

"Well, first let me say thank you for this morning. The bread was delicious."

"No, no. You coming here tonight made my empty stomach worth it."

"Don't you mean it was worth it to force me to spend a lot on dinner?"

I didn't think I'd be paying this much for food; I have the right to complain. Syr laughs with a smile, bowing her head and saying, "Sorry." I hope she's serious.

After that, I asked her a bit about the bar itself.

This bar, The Benevolent Mistress, was founded by an ex-adventurer, the dwarfess behind the counter. Her name is Mia, but the employees here usually call her "Mama" or "Mama Mia." She got permission from the god of her Familia to retire from dungeon crawling and open up shop. I suddenly had a lot more respect for the lady behind the counter. She only hires women, period. However, Mia employs all types of girls with questionable backgrounds and welcomes them with open arms.

**'Bell, Listen carefully. That woman if my suspicion is correct than she once used to be part of Freya's Familia'**

My eyes widened as I realized what Issei was referring to all this time. Freya's Familia is considered the strongest Familia in all of Orario, even stronger than Loki's Familia where Aiz Wallenstein is from. What concerned me the most about this fact was that Goddess Hestia once told me to avoid Goddess Freya at all cost for some unknown reason, Issei seems to know the reason too so that's why he wanted me to avoid Syr since she might be related to Freya.

I noticed that Syr was intently staring at me. Crap….What should I say?

"What about you?" comes out of my mouth without much thought. She simply says it looked like a fun place to work

"We've become pretty popular with adventurers recently, so money is flowing in. The pay is good, too."

"… Are you one of those people who's in love with money, Syr? Kidding, kidding! But because so many different people come here…"

She turns away from the counter and looks across the main floor of the bar.

A human waitress lightly bends over to take a dwarf customer's order. There are elves looking at their food with hungry eyes. A group of prums is living it up on the other side of the room.

Everyone is raising their glasses and drinking until they're red in the face.

"More people means more possibilities. I get really excited just thinking about what I might discover on any given day."

_'Her eyes are smiling…'_

Ahem. She made one of those fake coughs as soon as she saw me looking at her. Her cheeks are turning red, too.

"Anyway, that's how it is. I guess meeting new people is fun. My heart yearns for it."

"… That's quite the hobby you've got there."

I'm not all that different. I get excited just seeing all the people on the streets of Orario.

That might be the best thing about the city and the people who live here: you learn something new every day.

The moment that I find some common ground with Syr, the doors suddenly open and a group of about ten new customers files into the bar. They must have made a reservation because they're all led to an empty table in the opposite corner of the main floor.

The band is comprised of many different races. I'm pretty sure they're adventurers—strong ones, too.

_'Isn't that…!'_

My heart jumps.

I caught a glimpse of blond hair so shiny it could be made of real gold. Her body, so delicate and feminine it would break if you touched it, looks more like a spirit or a fairy from legends than a human's. She doesn't walk, she glides. Her big golden eyes… so clear, so pretty. I just gasped a little. The one whom I admire above all others is part of the group of formidable adventurers coming into the bar. There's no mistaking her.

Aiz Wallenstein…

"… Ooho!"

"They royalty or somethin'?"

"'Course not, moron. Look at the emblems."

"… Meh."

Other customers just figured out that this troop belongs to Loki Familia. A new tone of whispers spreads throughout the bar.

"So that's them." "… They're the "giant-killer Familia, eh?" "Aren't they first-class all-stars?!" "Who's the kenki I've heard so much about?"

Waves of awe echo through all of their voices. Some of them whistle at Ms. Wallenstein and other female members of the group as they walk past.

I'm just as awestruck as they are. To think I would see "the one" in a place like this!

_'W-what do I do?'_

**'Bell'**

Should I go over there and say thank you for saving my life…? No, no, no. I'd just look stupid. Even if I went over there, what the hell could I say? "I love you! Let me take you out!" Yeah, right. I need to calm down. She doesn't even know my name.

Okay, just watch.

"… Bell…?"

I can use the bar as cover; don't want Loki Familia to see my red face watching them from across the room. I feel like I'm stalking my prey in some vast savannah and the trap has been set. Syr's looking at me with concern on her face, but I'm too busy to notice.

Ms. Wallenstein's seat is facing directly toward me. Screech… The sound of their chairs on the floor fills my ears, but my eyes are locked firmly on her.

"Yes-sa! Great day out there in the Dungeon today, people! Time to cut loose! Drink up!"

One of them stands up and makes a toast. His back is to me, so I can't see his face.

They all start talking at once. Loud clinks of glasses, cutlery hitting plates, shoveling food into their mouths. But Ms. Wallenstein just has a small plate in front of her, taking her time.

As if Loki Familia's toast was some kind of signal, other patrons remember they have drinks and food, too. It's like the room flipped a switch and went back to normal.

"Loki Familia members are regulars here. Their goddess, Loki, seems to like it here."

Syr just whispered the best news I've ever heard into my ear, her hand up like a wall to keep anyone from overhearing her.

But I understand loud and clear.

If I come here, there is a good chance of seeing Ms. Wallenstein.

**'Bell, I say we leave this place now, I have a bad feeling'**

I ignored Issei's suggestions for my own feelings.

"Yeah, Aiz! Tell us that one story!"

"That one story…?"

"You know the one! About those Minotaurs that got away! Remember, you finished off the last one on the lower fifth! You know: tomato boy!"

Lightning shoots down my spine; the butterflies are gone. Something else is taking their place. My mind is frozen. My body won't move.

"Are you talking about the group of Minotaurs that attacked us on the lower seventeenth floor, and they ran away when we fought back?"

"Yeah, yeah! That one! By some miracle they ran up! We tore after them! Already damn tired, too!"

The only mode of transportation in the Dungeon is your own two feet. Since there is no convenient way to reach the lower levels, adventurers who go there pass through the same path over and over.

Therefore, adventurers need to be prepared for both the trip down and the trip up. If you just go as deep as you can, you won't be able to make it back and will be lost forever. Familias that go into the Dungeon need good leaders with a strong sense of how far to go and when to turn back.

The story so far:

Loki Familia was on some kind of "expedition."

They encountered a group of Minotaurs on their way back but couldn't slay them all.

The remaining Minotaurs ran toward the surface. They caught up to the last one on lower Level Five.

Ms. Wallenstein delivered the final blow.

And at that very spot…

"Yeah, and there! That 'adventurer'! Damn newbie kid!"

… Me.

"Got himself cornered like a lil' bunny! Shaking like one, too! Poor thing was about to explode!"

Every inch of my body is burning. I might explode right now.

**'Bell, This is Bad, LEAVE NOW!'**

"Oh? What happened to the boy? Was he okay?"

"Aiz here carved up the Minotaur at the last second, ain't that right?"

"…"

My jaw won't close. My eyes are locked on that guy, my neck not budging an inch in any other direction. Something's gotta give.

He cocks his eyebrows, upping his manly presence.

"The kid took the full blast of that stinky cow's blood, got soaked! So, tomato boy! Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ahhh—Ow, my ribs!"

"Woah…"

"Aiz, please tell me you weren't trying to do that! I'm begging you!"

"… No, I wasn't."

The animal guy is laughing so hard he's tearing up. The rest of the table, too. They're laughing at me. Even the customers around them are trying not to laugh.

"And get this! Tomato boy! He ran away, screaming his head off! Gya-ha-ha-ha! Our princess saves him, and he just buggers off!"

"… Hm."

"GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Absolutely priceless! Aizee scares away a newbie! You are sooo awesome!"

"Ha-ha-ha… I'm sorry, Aiz, but I can't take this anymore!"

"…"

"Ooooh, don' make them scary eyes! It ruins yer cute face"

The entire Loki Familia table erupts with laughter.

I feel like they just blew a hole in my chest.

It's as if the whole world is in that corner.

"Um… B-Bell?"

I can hear Syr's voice, but it goes in one ear and out the other.

Their conversation is starting back up. Issei is trying to get me to leave, I wish I could but my legs were frozen in place.

"But really, it's been a long time since I've seen something so pathetic! So disgusting I could cry!"

"… Hmmm."

"The hell was he doing? If you're gonna cry like a little bitch, you shouldn't be down there in the first place! Right, Aiz?"

"…"

I can almost hear my own head caving in.

"It's weak adventurers like him who give us a bad name. Just give it up already!"

"Shut your mouth already, Bete! It was our mistake that let the Minotaurs escape! That boy had nothing to do with it! And stop drinking! Learn some respect!"

"Oh-oh! You elves and your pride! But yeah, what's in it for you to protect that piece of shit? Saying it's our fault, you're lying to yourself! Just to keep your pride! Trash is trash! What's wrong with calling it what it is?"

"Hey, hey! That's enough! Bete, Reveria, relax! You're killing the mood!"

—tick, tick, tick

"Eh, Aiz! What did you think about him, the pathetic piece of shit who was shaking in front of you? Do you think he deserves to stand at our level, as adventurers?"

"… I don't blame him for acting the way he did under those circumstances."

—tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick

"Why you acting all Goody Two-shoes? Okay then, I'm changin' the question. Him or me—who's got it going on?"

"… Bete, are you drunk?"

"Shut it! Now, Aiz! Choose! As a female, which male wags your tail? Which male makes you hot?"

—tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick

"… I have no reason to answer that question, especially to you, Bete."

"You're absurd…"

"Quiet, hag!… Well then, what if that piece of trash came up to you, said he liked you, would you take him?"

"… Hm."

—tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick

"Of course you wouldn't! Why would a tiny kid who's so weak, feeble, and all-around nauseating have the right to even stand next to you? There's no way he'd measure up!"

"A tiny kid could never land Aiz Wallenstein!"

I stand up, the chair flying backward.

I tear my eyes away from their table and make a break for the door.

"Bell?!"

The street is jam-packed with people and buildings, but I don't care. I focus on getting away. Someone is calling my name, but it's just sound to me now.

It's really dark out, but I don't care. I'm gone.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Bell?!"

A young waitress pursued a boy's shadow as he burst out of the bar in a full sprint. Some of the other customers realized something had happened, but it was so fast that no one really knew for sure what was going on.

Confusion spread through the main floor of the bar.

"Did someone just dine 'n' dash?"

"At Mommy Mia's? The guy's got guts, that's for sure!"

"No, he didn't. He already paid for his food." Mama Mia said showing them the vals Bell left behind at the counter.

Bete and the other adventurers in the corner table ignored the rest of the patrons' comments, but Aiz stood up.

Her well-trained eyes shot through the crowd and caught a clean look at the shadow just before it got away.

A thin body with white hair.

Slightly downcast ruby-colored eyes shone from under the bangs—just like the boy from yesterday.

_Could that be…?_

She shuffled her way to the front of the building and leaned on a pillar in the entrance to look outside.

Looking to her right, all she could see was the back of the young waitress as she ran into the crowd on Main Street.

The boy was nowhere to be seen.

Bell…

She mouthed the name that the young waitress yelled into the night.

* * *

_'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_

**'Bell, Listen to me"**

Bell was running. Tears flowed from his crooked eyes, falling to the ground behind him.

The events of the last hour were replaying in a loop in his mind.

He was so embarrassed, so humiliated, so ridiculed that he wanted to just disappear for the first time in his life.

_'Why am I so damn stupid?!'_

**'You aren't stupid, you were just in the wrong place in the wrong time'** Issei's words were once again ignored.

Each of that animal man's words cut deeper every time he heard it. Weak, feeble, trash, tiny, nauseating, pathetic, disgusting, little bitch…

The question burning in his mind wasn't "What can I do to get close to her?"

It was "If I don't do something, I don't even have the right to stand next to her."

That animal man's words, and the laughing faces around him, awakened violent urges within Bell. But he was angry at himself; his do-nothing-and-expect-the-best self.

_'This hurts… hurts…! HURTS!'_

It hurt to know that everything that guy said was absolutely true. It hurt that he couldn't respond, defend himself. It hurt that he was nothing more than a funny-looking rock on the roadside to her.

It really hurt that he didn't even have the right to talk to her.

"… Eh?"

His ruby-red eyes looked up from the ground to take in the scene before him. The entrance to the Dungeon was waiting for him beneath the white tower, door open.

**"BELL, I once took the same path you are about to take. I lost a part of myself in that endeavour, I don't want it to happen to you.**

Bell ignored Issei's warning. He was going in, to prove them all wrong. Holding back his tears, Bell ran flat out to the base of the tower.

* * *

Time-marking clicks echoed throughout the room.

The clock on the wall showed five in the morning.

Hestia paced back and forth around the room under the old church, her home.

_He's way too late…_

She crossed her arms and scrunched up her eyebrows. Anxiety was pulsing through her veins.

"Where did you go…?"

Her search bore no fruit.

There had been no sign of the boy's signature white hair anywhere. Hestia's last ray of hope was that Bell had returned while she was out. However, the room was still empty when she'd arrived.

All she'd gotten from her strenuous search was tired legs. Her nerves were starting to get to her as well. She was now officially a wreck.

The thought that it was her fault Bell was gone once again crept into her mind, but she shook it off.

She knew this wasn't the time to be buried in her own misgivings. Taking a deep breath, she mulled over the possible reasons for the boy's absence.

_If I'm not the reason he hasn't come back, then that means…!_

_Something bad had happened to him. She was sure of it._

Her forced calm fell apart like a sand castle. She broke out in a cold sweat. She couldn't just stand here knowing that something had happened to him. She grabbed her cloak and headed to the door to go outside and look for him again.

"—Gyahhh!"

The moment she reached for the knob on the square door, it swung open.

And hit her smack in the face.

At the same moment, her personal pillows went squish as the door stopped on contact.

Hestia's faith shot up 100 points!

She let out a high-pitched squeal as she grabbed her face and crouched down.

"G-Goddess? I-I'm sorry…"

Suffering from the agony of an unforeseen attack, Hestia looked up between her fingers at the figure standing in the doorway.

Realizing it was the boy that she had been worried about all this time, she jumped up to greet him.

"Bell?!"

He fell and passed out much to her panic as she now looks at the boy's condition seeing that his face was covered in cuts, red with blood and brown from mud. He looked utterly exhausted.

His upper body was in rough shape. Hestia's eyes spun as she looked at the shreds of cloth draped over his shoulders. They had been a shirt when she left. The skin peeking out from under what was left of his clothes was crisscrossed with gashes and swollen.

His lower body was even worse. His pants were stained with who knew what and frayed all to hell. However, there were three gashes across his right knee that had to come from a very sharp and still bleeding, they were the worst injuries on a body riddled with them. Hestia went pale as she carefully approached him.

**"Quickly lay him down on the bed. I can heal him. I will explain everything after I manage to stabilize his condition"** came Issei's voice from Bell

She quickly listened to it and gently laid Bell on the bed.

**"BOOST" **Issei Roared.

As soon as he said those words, the gauntlet manifested once again in Bell's arm and started to heal Bell from his injuries.

She was amazed by how fast Issei was able to Use Healing magic as Bell whose body that was once riddled with cuts and gashes was now as good as new in almost a few seconds.

Relief flowed through her when she heard the breath properly. She was about ready to cry, but she was lost for words when the light hit him.

"What happened to him? Issei" She asked

**"Love and Drama happened, Hestia. Bell last encounter with his crush didn't ended on good term as one of Loki's brat went all out in crushing the boy's self-esteem"**

Anger, that was the only thing Hestia was feeling right now but she calmed herself for Bell's sake knowing nothing good will come out if she fought Loki of all things.

"How did he get injured?"

**"...The Dungeon"**

"Was he crazy?! He went into the Dungeon like that? At night?!"

**"...Don't Blame him too much, Hestia. The blame lies on me as I wasn't able to stop him."**

"Why would he even try this? He is not some thrill seeker, so what was going through his head"

**"Love….I know that because I was once in a very similar position and I ended up doing something that I regretted. Compared to my lashing out, his was actually quite tame." **He said then started chuckling mirthlessly.

Hestia who became uncomfortable by Issei, asked the question that she wanted to ask without Bell being there. This was a perfect opportunity for her.

"Hey Issei, when you were telling me about yourself. You weren't telling me the entire truth, weren't you?"

The chuckling stopped and a deep sigh came from the gauntlet knowing it is useless to resist. So he told her everything about his world, about his life and about his Legend.

Everything except for why he was sealed inside Bell in the first place.

Hestia listened to his word going from awestruck to absolutely horrified as she learned about every single thing he did in his life as a Devil.

"So that's why you said Bell is similar to you because both of you get much stronger through your desire."

**"Of Course! Although there are many other similarities between us. It's like he is a parallel version of me in this world.**

"Do you know about Bell's.."

**"His Status...Yes, I do know it as four of the skills are from me"**

"Which one isn't yours?"

**"Realis Phrase"**

She sighed at that getting depressed once again that Aiz has caught Bell's heart before her.

**"You love him, don't you"**

"So What? Are you gonna laugh at the fact that a virgin goddess fell madly in love with a mortal child"

**"No, Not in the slightest. You know to be honest, he doesn't really feel that way about you"**

She wanted to cry at that and was about to harshly retort but didn't as Issei continued;

**"But with enough time, you could get through even his thick skull and maybe, he might return those feelings back"**

She became hopeful as she might have a chance for Bell's Love. She would do anything to stay by his side forever.

**"Hey Hestia, is it alright if I joined your Familia?"**

"Of Course! I would love to but how since you know….."

She points at the gauntlet, indicating that she doesn't know how to draw hieroglyphics on an inanimate object.

**"Oh that! It is actually quite simple once you are able to figure it out. You see, I am not sealed inside the gauntlet, I am the gauntlet so if you want to give me falna then you could just draw the hieroglyphs in the back of the gauntlet instead of how it is usually drawn at the back of a body"**

She realized that and immediately started working on the hieroglyphs on the back of the Dragon Gauntlet with her blood just like Issei said.

After she finished working, she becomes joyful as she sees that now instead of one, now she has two members in her Familia.

She went to check his Status only to widen her eyes on absolute shock as only three words were going through her head.

_What….The….Hell?_

Issei's laughter rang through her ears like he expected something ludicrous like this. Even the likes of Ouranos, Hermes and even Freya would be shocked to the core if they saw what Issei status is.

**"If you think that is impressive, Why don't you check Bell Status."**

She hesitated for a moment before moving next to the sleeping boy and checking his Status only this time, she passed out from shock at the absurdity that she couldn't take it anymore. Now only laughter from the Gauntlet could be heard in the room.

* * *

**Bell Cranell**

**Level Two**

**Strength:** I-0 → H-198

**Defense:** I-0 → H-170

**Utility:** I-0→I-79

**Agility:** l-0 → G-265

**Magic:** I-0

**Mystery: **l

**Magic:**

( )

**Skill:**

_**Realis Phrase:**_

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

_**Dragon's Heart:**_

Unbreakable Will.

Unshakable Courage.

Highly enhanced Senses.

_**Devil's Blood:**_

Rare Loot Drop from Monster.

Understanding all Languages.

Improvement in Studying and Learning.

_**King's Sight:**_

Grants instinctual understanding of tactics and strategies.

Grants Instinctual Leadership Quality.

Natural Empath and Animal Rapport.

_**Hero's Spirit:**_

Unlimited Potential

Stats Boost when fighting stronger opponents.

Temporary Level Up when fighting stronger opponents.

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou (Sealed)**

**Level ?**

**Strength: **?

**Defense: **?

**Utility: **?

**Agility: **?

**Magic: **?

**Swordsman: **?

**Fist Fighter: **?

**Blacksmith: **?

**Spearman: **?

**Strong Body: **?

**Mage: **?

**Luck: **?

**Resistance: **?

**Abnormal Resistance: **?

**Magic Resistance:** ?

**Metal-working: **?

**Mystery: **?

**Hunter: **?

**First Strike:** ?

**Diving: **?

**Initiative: **?

**Crush: **?

**Dragon: **?

**Strong Defense: **?

**Escape: **?

**Treatment: **?

**Healing Power: **?

**Chain Attack: **?

**Spirit Healing: **?

**Alchemy: **?

**Immunity: **?

**Archer: **?

**Guardian: **?

**Paladin: **?

**Satan: **?

**Saviour: **?

**Hero: **?

**Balance: **?

**Curse: **?

**Fate: **?

**Writer: **?

**Teacher: **?

**Magic:**

?

**Skills:**

?

**Titles:**

**Red Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Crimson Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Satan Lucifer (former)**

**Crimson Inferno Dragon Emperor **

**God-Slayer**

**Hero of the Supernatural**

**Hero of the Dragon Gods **

**True Dragon **

**Oppai Dragon (former)**

**Oppai Dragon King **

**Breast Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Merlin's Apprentice **

**The Draconic Sorcerer (former)**

**The Sorcerer Supreme**

**Harem King (self-proclaimed)**

**True Harem King **

**Greatest Host **

**The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor**

**Fate Breaker**

**Hope Bringer**

**Super Pervert**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Huge thanks for one of the guest's review that pointed out the value of one of drop items. I am thankful for the support. I hope you all really enjoy my fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Adventurer**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

_'...Bell...Level 2?..Was it all a dream?' _

These were the thoughts of the young Goddess Hestia who was now waking up from her bed. Her eyes started to flutter, when it fully opened, the Goddess smiled at seeing _her_ Bell comfortably snuggling on her chest. She then checked the conditions of his clothes which she noticed were shredded all to pieces covering very little of him. This got her to realize that what happened last night was real and not some fantasy that she made up. She made a pained smile on her face as she now looked at the young boy laying next to her.

_'Level 2…..you are truly growing way too fast...Was it her?….Was it because of Wallenstein that you became so strong?...Bell,….Will you ever accept my love for you?'_

Hestia laid there for a short while, her hand threading idly through Bell's soft white hair causing him to purr. She almost squealed at that adorable sight and burned the image of a sleeping Bell purring into her mind wishing never to forget it as Bell looked like a cute and adorable white bunny.

Feeling slightly daring, she neared Bell's face and after a moment of hesitation gave him a peck on his lips.

_Yes! I finally did it! I kissed Bell...I KISSED BELL!?_

She wanted to jump and scream loudly as she had done it before anyone else would even have a chance too. Bell's first kiss was with her even if he doesn't know about it.

**"I never thought I would see a Virgin Goddess act like a fangirl, Now I have truly seen everything." **said an amused voice behind her.

She turned her neck at once toward the direction of a very familiar voice only to see a handsome young man leaning on the wall looking at her with an amused smile. He looked rather similar to Bell with his white hair and his face, the only difference between them was that he was taller and had a well developed body, his skin was a lot paler and his hairstyle was different as he had short spiky hair with two short locks of hair behind his head and unlike Bell his eyes were pure dark green. He was currently wearing a light grey T-shirt with black pants showing his toned muscles. If she didn't know who he was already then she would've considered him Bell's brother.

She already guessed who he was with his voice. He was Issei Hyoudou, The spirit that is sealed within Bell's soul and is now a part of her Familia as she could sense her falna flowing from him.

"...Is this your real body?" She asked him with uncertainty as this was the first time she ever saw his real appearance.

**"No, it isn't. It's what you may call a thought projection. It's made with magic so it will disappear if I don't supply it with magical energy continuously." **He said and stood up straight only to make his way to the sofa. He comfortably sat on it and now faced the Goddess.

* * *

**Thought Projection:**

A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once.

* * *

"...Okay...then why is your voice still deep like a dwarf? shouldn't it be normal like the rest of us."

**"Oh that!...**I can do that but it sounds like Bell's voice so I won't**….bother with it." **He told her whilst uncomfortably changing his voice.

Hestia's eyes snapped open as his normal voice did sounded very similar to Bell. She was eyeing his body then glancing back at the sleeping boy on her bed.

_'Bell…Are you gonna be just as Hot as him?'_ Her disturbing thoughts caused her blood to rush through her cheeks as she imagined an older Bell caressing her body showing nothing but lust for her.

_'that's gonna be so Hot' _she madly blushed and started giggling shamelessly as blood was starting to drip from her nose.

_**'She really is a pervert. My world's Hestia might die from shame if she ever saw a sight as ridiculous as this.' **_sweatdropped Issei as he glanced at the perverted Virgin Goddess antics as she now after wiping her nose clean from the blood, goes to rub her chest on the boy's face.

**"Ahem, Can you leave Bell alone for a few moment Hestia?, we need to talk about what happened last night."** He coughed trying to get her attention and said seriously which got Hestia to freeze from shoving Bell's face between her massive jugs. A tick mark appeared on Issei's forehead followed by his smile starting to twitch.

_**'WILL YOU STOP MESSING WITH BELL ALREADY? THE BOY WILL TRAGICALLY DIE FROM SUFFOCATION FROM YOUR MASSIVE CHEST IF YOU KEEP THIS UP'**_ He mentally screamed at her, knowing that she will never ever know what he was thinking.

"OH YEAH! About that, What do you think we should do now? Since Bell is now Level Two people are going to ask questions for his quick growth." Hestia asked earnestly after gently laying Bell on her bed and putting the blanket over him.

**"Before that….I need to explain what happened back in the Dungeon last night."**

"Sooo….what happened?" She drawled but her eyes told a very different story, she wanted answers from him.

**"You see Bell was angry and I mean really really angry at himself. So much so that he dived in head first into the dungeon without thinking much about his safety."**

Hestia sighed sorrowfully at that as she glanced at the sleeping boy laying on her bed once again. She knew that Bell before meeting her was lonely, emotional and wanted to prove to everyone that he could be strong too just like the rest of the adventurers.

Unfortunately, Mortals and Immortals alike considered him a joke and disparaged the boy for even daring to become an adventurer in the first place which not only crushed the boy's confidence in himself but also turned him meek and easy to fool since he latches onto every opportunity he could find without knowing if it will be good or bad for him.

Bell's emotions can be considered a double-edged sword for the boy since if he carries out an act whether reckless or not, he will always be fully committed to it. That's why it was so depressing for her that Aiz Wallenstein won the boy's admiration to the point that he now fully dedicates himself to become her equal.

_'Bell….You will not only be her equal soon. You will also surpass her in a short time too.' _She thought fondly looking at him and then returned her gaze to Bell's spirit companion.

Thankfully with Issei here now as the boy's teacher and now partner, Bell will quickly grow stronger without loosing his path. She just hopes that Bell would one day realize that she loves him and return those feelings back.

"And…."

**"He went down there….I mean deeper than he should've….**_***Deep**__**Sigh***_**….What I am trying to say is that he went down to the twelfth floor."**

Hestia already suspected but didn't want to believe it. The dread from almost losing Bell last night was still lingering in her heart. She glanced at the sleeping boy imagining him fighting the likes of Silverback, Imp or an Orc. Her heart almost broke just from thinking he might die there, on the cold floor of the dungeon devoured by monsters. She didn't want to think about what would really happen to her if Bell really did die.

"How did he survive down there?" That's the question she wanted answers to as there is no way a child with only two weeks of experience inside the Dungeon can go to the twelfth floor and walk out of that place alive.

**"Adrenaline and Me, Obviously. He went berserk when we were facing a horde of Orcs down there. The boy was running on instinct but thankfully that skill "Hero's Spirit" of his came in handy boosting the boy's stats to ridiculous levels. When I was able to calm him down enough for him to leave, he already obliterated the twelfth and every other floor above it completely"**

"What do you mean by obliterated completely?" Her eyes widened as she could guess what he did.

**"You know what I mean, Hestia. The boy cleared those floors from monsters completely, Not a single one survived." **Issei clarified only for her to look at the sleeping boy with shock once again. This time with a hint of fear.

_'How could…someone grow so quickly? This is unreal...no monstrous perhaps'_

"Did someone see him going down there?" She asked afraid of what would happen to Bell if this get exposed.

**"Thankfully No, it was night so nobody went inside the Dungeons and the rest who were already inside didn't bother to check up on the upper levels."**

"Do you have anything else to tell me"

Issei rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers **"Oh Yeah! Of Course, I do have something to tell you. You know when Bell went on a rampage, I was multitasking. One part of me was dead set on trying to calm him down while the other was collecting the loot drops from the monsters he slew using one of my personal favorite magic spells, Inventory. Right Now, I think we have loot drops worth more than 12 million vals."**

* * *

**Inventory:**

A Spatial Magic spell that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension.

* * *

"Yeah! You are the best Issei." She dashed toward him and gave him a quick embrace. Issei generously accepted it as Hestia was quickly starting to grow on him like a little sister.

After breaking off the hug, they both sat on the sofa. They had a few light-hearted conversations about Bell where Hestia told him how they met and how Bell gave him a gift after slaying his first few monsters. Issei didn't want this warm ambience to end but sighed dejectedly as he hated to make this peaceful mood suddenly depressing, but considered it necessary evil. His posture changes from relaxing to tense much to Hestia's sudden uncomfort as she could feel the aura of the room change dramatically.

**"Hestia, can you explain to me about everything there is to know about Orario that a first-rate adventurer should know? I want them to know for Bell's sake." **He politely asked but his face was cold, not showing any sort of expression.

Hestia not knowing what Issei was currently feeling did what he asked and told him about the roles of adventurer like frontline, sorcerer and supporters, their Class and Aliases, The Guild and it's leader Ouranos, The different races in Orario, Familia of some of the Gods, the Three Great Quest, the Familia of Zeus and Hera, Denatus and even the War Games.

Everything she knew except for the Dungeon. Issei narrowed his eyes asking for the dungeon from her once again but she didn't back down on her answer that being;

"The Dungeon is a dungeon."

He sighed tiredly as she looked at him apologetically like she wanted to tell him but can't like it is some sort of Divine law. He knows that he shouldn't concern himself with the Dungeon now but he could only prepare Cranel for his fate only if he knows the bigger picture.

**"Hestia, I don't want you to panic but we might have a problem already….I think we have already attracted the attention of one troublesome Deity."**

"Who?! Please Don't Tell me it's Loki….or is it Hermes but...it can't be he isn't at Orario.."

**"No Worse…. it's Freya." **Issei interjected her notion while speaking Freya's name hatefully.

The moment she heard her name, Hestia felt a chill go through her spine. The Goddess of Love, Lust and Beauty, The Leader of the Strongest Familia and who could forget her being the Mistress of Orario strongest adventurer, Ottar 'The King', A level 7 Adventurer is 'interested' with Bell which in reality meant that she is madly in love with him and wants Bell for herself. If she feels like it then she might even completely raze Orario to the ground to get to Bell herself. She knew Issei wasn't joking either since he would never joke about something that involves Freya.

_'No! Not Her! Out of all the people why does it have to be her?'_

She also pitied Issei for he has to deal with that woman who is nothing but a 'pain in the ass' for him to deal with for a second time in his life. She already knows his entire life story so obviously she also found out about Freya's action against Issei. To say she was appalled was an understatement but knew that her Freya would also do the same if given the circumstances.

"HOW?!" she screamed panicking at the fact that Freya is interested in Bell. She knew that nothing good would come out of it if Freya gets her hand on him.

Issei covered her mouth at once silencing her. She tried to struggle but stopped after seeing Issei pointing one of his fingers to Bell for her to see. Bell seemed like he almost woke up from her shout judging from the troubled expression he was making. Issei released her mouth from his grasp, silently apologizing for grabbing her like that to which she also sheepishly apologized back for her overreaction. She looked back at the boy who was still sleeping unaware of the calamity that might befall upon him anytime. Her fear for Bell escalated from a hundred to a thousand after learning this information.

"How?" She asked trembling this time in a hushed tone.

**"You remember the Hostess of Fertility right? Well turns out it's associated with Freya. Also Syr Flover, the girl who Bell met at the tavern is affiliated with that Slut, She wanted to know about him and his life. Don't worry about the girl for now, I will protect Bell if she tries something underhanded. My bigger concern is what Freya's plan for Bell is. We both know the reason why she would even want Bell, most likely to add him in her collection of boytoys. Look out for her in the next Denatus that will happen soon or the next 'Celebration of the Gods', if she appears then she will definitely ask some questions about our little rabbit. Deities like Loki and Hephaestus may also realize what she's up to and will try to warn you." **

"I understand Hephaestus trying to warn me…but why Loki?" Hestia asked but became highly uneased when she saw the blank look Issei was giving her.

The young man pinched his nose muttering something about "good for nothing Goddess", Hestia wanted to retort for what she heard but froze by the glare Issei was sending her way.

**"You are an absolute idiot, you know that"** He bluntly said with no shame whatsoever admitting that she is a useless no good Goddess.

Hestia wanted to cry as she felt like she was getting bullied for no reason.

**"When we are done, go to Hephaestus to learn how to manage a familia properly. Unlike what you think, Loki will help you, I know that Trickster's kind from personal experience. They always play the long game. To her, your rivalry with her is a joke compared to the one she has with Freya."**

Hestia hated to admit it but Issei is right. She now felt really miserable as she felt like she barely contributed to her familia at all. She knew that if she made one mistake significant enough to change Bell's fate from now on then it will all be over for him.

She knew that if Freya is interested in Bell then she will sneakily attract trouble towards his direction to make him more worthy for her. Deities like Hermes won't also help as they will make the situation even more complicated with them sticking their nose into where it doesn't belong.

Even though Issei is new to this world, he understands how the gods think and can predict their actions before they could even make a move. Something which Hestia admired about the young man as it takes a lot of patience for mortals to even stand the gods and their weird quirks.

Somehow Hestia felt like she just insulted herself...

**"Now I already know what I want to do. Firstly, I will admit myself as a Level 5 adventurer at the Guild, with the excuse that I converted to you from a God that had died outside of Orario couple of years ago."**

"Okay, that's great. Then I will have myself a strong adventurer without the troubles from the Guild asking for your Identity."

**"Plus I will be able to take Bell under my wing and train him in the art of combat and strategies and also get his mind used to his body. His brain won't be able to handle the constant evolution his body will rapidly go through."**

"Hey Issei, is this all necessary for Bell?" Asked Hestia feeling that Bell might not be ready for this.

**"For him, Of Course! It is necessary, he won't be able to properly prepare himself for the challenges he might face."**

"Why do you sound like you know what is about to happen to him?" Hestia questioned nervously while turning her gaze from Issei to Bell.

Issei sighed as he knew this was going to come up sooner or later. **"Hestia, you might not be able to understand this since you are a God but this is the fate of a Hero. To go face countless adversaries and come out victorious, to stare in the eyes of death itself only to escape it's clutches and have a legend worthy of the title Hero like the many Heroes before him."**

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

_'Bell...My Bell...will become a Hero…'_

No! She wouldn't accept it. She knows that the life of a Hero is filled with tragedies and disasters followed by the death of at least one close one. It always used to entertain her how Hero of the past used to be like but now Bell might follow the same path like many before him and live a life that even if filled with Heroic deeds is a life of nothing but misfortune. Look at Issei's life for example he has done so much for his world only to lose everything he cherished in the very end.

**"I know what you are thinking right now and that's why I am here. You and I both know that his greatest desire isn't to stand by the side of the sword princess. His greatest desire is to become a great hero to respect his grandfather who raised him for who he is."**

Hestia shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hand. She didn't want to listen to Issei anymore. All this talk about Bell being a Hero was something she didn't want to accept. Issei sighed once again knowing this wasn't the appropriate time to talk about this so he decided to change the topic.

**"Forget about the Hero thing for now. It's a sensitive topic for even me to explain similarly like the dungeon for you gods….Hey Hestia, would it be alright for me to become your Familia's captain?"**

Hestia was thankful for Issei to change the subject even if it is to a topic like this. She went deeply into her thoughts thinking of all the pros and cons for Issei to become the captain.

**Firstly **— Issei is a pervert so that's a no in her book but he seems responsible enough to manage a group of adventurers. He has a lot of self control for someone who described himself as once used to being rowdy and reckless.

**Secondly **— Issei is strong, Very Strong. He isn't just strong, he is also smart and wise and knows how to act in a dire situation something that is required for someone to be a captain of a familia

**Finally **— Bell, Issei is only here for one reason and one reason only, Bell Cranel. The young man's number one priority is the well-being of the child. She hopes that she doesn't see the day when Issei gets angry because of something happening to Bell. She doesn't know why but she knows that Issei cares for Cranel very much like a family of some sort.

She already decided that she will approve of his request since it wouldn't actually hurt her in anyway unless there are some other rules and regulations from the Guild that she didn't bother to check.

"Of Course! Why not? But I will want you to pass the role onto Bell when I deem it appropriate."

**"Thank you! My Goddess."** Issei said delighted as he could further conduct his counter for any of Freya's Plan that she might undertake

**"Also Goddess, I would like for Bell to be unaware of his Level up." **

"But Why?"

**"It will cause problems that will hinder him. If he or someone else asks for his increased strength then answer by saying that he has stats above the norm. I will deal with the rest since you are already doing too much for a person of your standing."**

Hestia knew that Issei was being sarcastic but didn't care to retort as Issei was already doing the job she didn't want to do anyway, complaining now will only just accomplish one thing, annoying the hell out him. She didn't want that so she did what she is best known for .

Pouting and Glaring like a child…

_'Why?...Out of all things to be in this world, Why did it had to be that damn Sera-chan's patented pout and glare combination'_ Issei mentally groaned as he knew that if he stayed there for any longer than he might give in to the adorableness that is Goddess Hestia.

_'Serafall and Hestia are truly similar when they are like that…I think it might be the twin ponytails of theirs.'_

Thankfully for him, the white bunny decided now is a good time to wake up much to his relief and the Goddess's disappointment.

"Uhhh, I have a headache" the boy muttered which got the attention of her goddess, she turns toward him before glancing at Issei, only for him to shake his head saying that it's better if he doesn't know the truth.

**"Hey Bell" **Issei said which got Bell to rise up fully awake. He rose up sluggishly to greet him.

"...Good morning Issei….wait, Is that your body?" He asked surprised when he looked at the now Issei.

**"Nah! kid, it's just magic showing its wonders to the world" **

"Okay cool….Look Issei, about what happened last night, I apologize for that, I didn't just put my life on the line but also yours because of my anger"

**"Look Bell, as much as I appreciate it that you are sorry but right now don't apologize to me, apologize to her. She was a mess when you returned late at night" **He says before looking at Hestia who slowly nears the boy.

"Goddess….I am also really sorry for making you worried for me."

She bonks him on the head hard saying "Of Course, I will worry for you. You are my familia, my family. This family dies for me when you die so please promise me…. promise me that you will never do something like this ever again"

Issei winced as he had been a victim of several bonks of his own by his late wives. Bell rubbed his head relieving himself from the pain then sat up and looked into Hestia's eyes. She crossed her arms and looked back down at him.

She put all her heart into her next words.

"… I want you to promise me that you won't try to do too much. I want you to swear that you won't repeat the other night."

"I—"

"Your will to get stronger is amazing, and I respect you for it. I will encourage you, support you, help you in any way I can… So."

Her eyes glistened as tears started to flow. She pleaded with all of her being.

"… Please don't leave me alone."

Her pleas had an immediate effect.

Bell's shoulders sank as he looked upon her. His face was deep in thought, as though he was remembering another promise he had kept. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Stillness filled the air. For the two of them, it was a long silence.

"… I promise."

Bell raised his head.

His face looked pitiful, about to cry, but also happy and about to burst at the seams all at the same time.

There was not a hint of deceit in his smile. For Hestia, this face was far more trustworthy than any words.

Now, she was sure that this boy was worthy of her trust.

"I won't try too hard. I'll do my best to get stronger… But I will not leave you behind or make you worry. You will not be alone."

"I'm glad to hear that. I can relax now."

Fighting off the urge to jump into his arms, Hestia smiled at the boy.

Issei was looking at the scene with a warm smile on his face. This sight reminded him of how the Occult research Club once used to be like when he managed to pull out something that was extremely stupid for him to attempt.

**"Well if you two lovebirds are finished. Bell, get some clothes and freshen up, we need to leave soon " **He said knowing how the two will react.

As expected, They both blushed and stammered in denial. A chuckle escaped Issei as he looked at the couple feeling they are a perfect for each other.

A hard working but pure mortal child and a lazy but sincere young Goddess.

_'Kind of reminds me of how me and Serafall used to act when we were together. So confident when we are in public but become so insecure when we are private. God! Now I know why Sona always wanted to laugh when we were together'_

Bell after cleaning himself up displayed himself to Issei in his usual attire . Issei shook his head in disappointment making a note to get Bell some better gear for himself.

**"Let's go to the Guild, Bell. We have a long day today."**

"Huh Why?" asked Bell who was out of the loop.

**"I will explain in the way later"**

* * *

**Bell' POV:**

* * *

**"**So you want to admit yourself as an adventurer**"** Eina Tulle asked Issei somewhat surprised by me appearing with Issei.

**"Yes, I want to admit myself as an adventurer, Miss Tulle**" said Issei politely.

"By any chance, are you two brothers?" she asked with uncertainty. I blush at that while Issei looks at me with a smile.

You know! Me and Issei do look alike maybe it is something to do with being in tune with each other.

Issei then laughed **"We get that a lot but No, we are not brothers. It's just a coincidence that we are alike"**

Miss Eina muttered "way too alike" checking on him from head to toe. She then glanced at me before instantly her face turned pink. It took a moment for her to compose herself. I don't know why but I felt like Issei was shaking from holding his laughter. Eina also realized what Issei was doing and sent him a scowl to which he responded with a wave of his hand.

_Am I missing something?_

She then asked "So what is your current status, Mr. Hyoudou? You told me that you converted from a different God who passed away outside of Orario a couple of years ago to Goddess Hestia, the head of the Hestia Familia" she asked, her voice laced with something akin to sympathy.

I almost forgot that he came up with a fake story for himself. I don't want to lie to Miss. Eina but would she really believe me if I said a spirit was stuck inside of me. Issei also said that it will keep away some bad company from approaching Goddess Hestia's Familia.

Issei waved his hand again at her gesturing that he didn't care much **"None of that. The old man already enjoyed his time in Gekai, he returned to the upper world with a smile on his face saying that he will be waiting for all of us up in Tekai, that old bastard still got us into so much trouble even after his death."** Issei said showing his frustration by how his hands were clenched.

The nearby adventurers who were listening in also sympathized with him since dealing with the Gods is just plain troublesome especially the likes of Ganesha or Loki. If I didn't know he was acting then I would've also been fooled like the rest of them since the way Issei was speaking was so genuine.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Issei was thinking of Old man Odin when he was making up that story since that Old bastard used to get him in so much trouble that it was unbelievable. Issei was not the only one that got headaches from the ridiculous request Odin used to sent as his peerage used to decide whether they should kill Odin or not every time he sends one of those bloody request, even pure and sweet Asia becomes evil personified as she wanted Odin to suffer the most. Even though Issei considered him nothing but trouble, he did however miss him since he was the closest thing he had as a grandfather figure not counting Juzo since Issei only met with him for only a brief moment in his life.

* * *

Issei widened his eyes like he forgot something and quickly passed the paper with his status on it to Miss Eina before smiling sheepishly.

**"Oh! Sorry, I forgot about giving you my status. Here it is"**

"Oh! Thank you" she then went to check on his status only to widen her eyes.

"YOU ARE A LEVEL FIVE?" she screamed.

"WHAT?!" The rest who were listening in the conversation followed. I snickered at their jaw-dropping expression.

_This is way too good._

I checked his status not surprised whatsoever;

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Level Five**

**Strength: **A-898

**Defense: **B-770

**Utility: **S-909

**Agility: **S-965

**Magic: **B-789

**Mystery:** A

**Mage: **B

**Abnormal Resistance:** B

**Hunter:** C

**Magic:**

**[Dark Regulus]**

No chant magic that allows its user to imbue their body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat manifesting as Dark Flames

**[Urano Metria]**

When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Incantation

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**Skills:**

**[Boost]**

the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magic.

* * *

I knew Issei is strong, very strong from some of the stories he told me about himself yesterday. This is his power when he is restrained, equal to the sword princess like it's nothing. Somehow, I felt happy thinking that my goal won't be as far-fetched as I once thought. With Issei teaching, I could become stronger, stronger to be able to stand by her side.

"HOW?" Eina who was still shocked demanded. The others who were listening also showed themselves interested to know the answer.

**"Wait a second! I told you that I was already once a part of a familia outside of Orario before its disbandment due to its God passing away. Well, we used to Hunt Monsters that roamed around the Wilderness outside of the city that included the likes of Raider Fishes, Harpies, Bloodsaurus or even the Loup Garous. We had to fight them in abundance on what felt like a daily basis. I was already at peak Level 4 when that old man passed away, which was What? Like three years ago" **

I blinked because I didn't know even half of the monster that Issei mentioned but from seeing their stunned expression, I guess it is impressive maybe I should ask Miss Eina to teach me about the kind of monsters there are once again.

The process didn't take too long. I believe it took approximately fifteen minutes for Issei to be admitted in the Guild as an Adventurer. For some reason, Issei also went and requested to meet with the head of the Guild, Royman Mardeel.

I heard from many others that Royman is an arrogant fat elf. He looks down on others except for the Gods and Goddesses. He likes money, causing him to be known as the Guild's Pig by other Elves. Royman also dislikes Half Elves, believing that they are low class. However, contrary to that, he is a hard worker. Eina theorized that his grumpy attitude was mostly likely due to stress.

The reason for Issei visit to Royman was regarding Hestia familia Status. Issei didn't want it to change and wanted it to remain an I-ranked familia since we still don't have enough manpower or money to complete many of the Guilds requirements like going on an expedition.

I waited and waited getting more nervous by the second after finally Issei returned with a smile on his face much to my relief.

"So did he agree on not changing the status of our Familia" I asked.

Issei's face suddenly became all scrunched up, he was sour at least from what I could tell. Before I could ask what happened, he started talking

**"Well, Lets just say that I had to make an unfavourable deal with that old elf. He has my respect for at least getting me to agree to his term"**

"What did he ask of you?"

He shivered much to my unease since something that is able to make a spirit like Issei afraid most likely is absolutely terrifying.

**"You don't want to know, kid. You don't want to know"**

* * *

**Current Status:**

* * *

**Bell Cranell**

**Level Two**

**Strength:** H-198

**Defense:** H-170

**Utility:** I-79

**Agility:** G-265

**Magic:** I-0

**Mystery: **l

**Magic:**

( )

**Skill:**

**[Realis Phrase]**

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

**[Dragon's Heart]**

Unbreakable Will.

Unshakable Courage.

Highly enhanced Senses.

**[Devil's Blood]**

Rare Loot Drop from Monster.

Understanding all Languages.

Improvement in Studying and Learning.

**[King's Sight]**

Grants instinctual understanding of tactics and strategies.

Grants Instinctual Leadership Quality.

Natural Empath and Animal Rapport.

**Hero's Spirit:**

Unlimited Potential

Stats Boost when fighting stronger opponents.

Temporary Level Up when fighting stronger opponents.

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou**** (Fake-Sealed)**

**Level Five**

**Strength: **A-898

**Defense: **B-770

**Utility: **S-909

**Agility: **S-965

**Magic: **B-789

**Mystery:** A

**Mage: **B

**Abnormal Resistance:** B

**Hunter:** C

**Magic:**

**[Dark Regulus]**

No chant magic that allows its user to imbue their body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat manifesting as Dark Flames

**[Urano Metria]**

When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Incantation

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**Skills:**

**[Boost]**

the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magic.

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou**** (Real-Sealed)**

**Level ?**

**Strength: **?

**Defense: **?

**Utility: **?

**Agility: **?

**Magic: **?

**Swordsman: **?

**Fist Fighter: **?

**Blacksmith: **?

**Spearman: **?

**Strong Body: **?

**Mage: **?

**Luck: **?

**Resistance: **?

**Abnormal Resistance: **?

**Magic Resistance:** ?

**Metal-working: **?

**Mystery: **?

**Hunter: **?

**First Strike:** ?

**Diving: **?

**Initiative: **?

**Crush: **?

**Dragon: **?

**Strong Defense: **?

**Escape: **?

**Treatment: **?

**Healing Power: **?

**Chain Attack: **?

**Spirit Healing: **?

**Alchemy: **?

**Archer: **?

**Guardian: **?

**Paladin: **?

**Satan: **?

**Saviour: **?

**Hero: **?

**Balance: **?

**Curse: **?

**Fate: **?

**Writer: **?

**Teacher: **?

**Magic:**

**[Thought Projection]**

A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once.

**[Inventory]**

A Spatial Magic spell that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension.

**[Dark Regulus]**

No chant magic that allows its user to imbue their body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat manifesting as Dark Flames

**[Urano Metria]**

When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Incantation

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

?.

**Skills:**

**[Boost]**

the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magic.

?.

**Titles:**

**Red Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Crimson Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Satan Lucifer (former)**

**Crimson Inferno Dragon Emperor **

**God-Slayer**

**Hero of the Supernatural**

**Hero of the Dragon Gods **

**True Dragon**

**Oppai Dragon (former)**

**Oppai Dragon King **

**Breast Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Merlin's Apprentice **

**The Draconic Sorcerer **

**The Sorcerer Supreme**

**Harem King (self-proclaimed)**

**True Harem King **

**Greatest Host**

**The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor**

**Fate Breaker**

**Hope Bringer**

**Super Pervert**

* * *

**Author Note:**

* * *

**I apologize for any mistake I have made in this chapter. I have been enthusiastic in writing this since I have been getting support from all of you readers out there. I appreciate you all for reading and hope you all enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Beginning of the Legend**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

Hephaestus didn't know how this meeting with Hestia was gonna play out. Her day already wasn't going well with Loki Familia still being in debt of her Familia for fixing their broken equipment but they are avoiding paying it off. Tsubaki is attempting to build something even more crazier than her last creation, this time actually bothering for it to not blow up in her face and lastly Crozzo who still is way too stubborn for his own good. His relationship with the other smiths is already on very thin ice from becoming hostile and he is not even bothering to fix any of them. She shook his head on that, disappointed by him as even without **Crozzo Blood**, he has a lot of talent but he is just wasting them all because of his pride.

She admits that she is tired of everything that happens everyday around here, sometimes looking for excuses to get away from the stress. Tsubaki is the only one who understands and sympathizes with her situation and tries to help her manage the familia as much as she can but she can't stay by her side all the time. Even if she resolves several of the familia issues herself, many more will pile up after it in the blink of an eye just like that much to her irritation. Sometimes she wishes that she had a small and humble familia like Hestia as that lazy friend of hers gets to do one thing she enviously never could….laze around like a child….

Speaking of Hestia, she had heard from one of her children about that mysterious Level 5 adventurer, Issei Hyoudou showing up outta nowhere and revealing himself to be a part of Her Familia. She didn't know how Hestia was able to convince him to join her but she was damn impressed by his status as he is shown to have the **Mystery** development ability which grants the ability to make a miracle happen to create magical Item, the shocking part is that it's upgraded to A-rank which is even higher than the one that the Captain of Hermes Familia, Asfi Al Andromeda has, which is _'assumed'_ to be B-rank something Hephaestus wasn't sure of since Andromeda is one of Hermes and they can't be trusted. The biggest surprise of them all for her was that one of her children who have seen the man himself mentioned that this Issei might have even worked as an experienced blacksmith in his past judging from his muscle definition and the callus on the palm which can both only be caused by years of hammering and working the forge.

This is the only reason why she was bothering to come to Hestia right now as to know who this man is in the first place and how did she able to get such a shining gem for herself, Otherwise she would've turned the other way and tell Hestia to leave the vicinity and don't try to bother her altogether.

Entering her Office, the first thing she noticed was the youthful petite Goddess herself sitting on the chair in front of her desk, staring blankly at the outside view from one of the windows, Hephaestus suddenly stopped looking at the Goddess who seemed to be lost in thought but what made her uneasy was the blank look Hestia had.

She silently made her way to her seat somehow without catching Hestia's attention at all. She knew something was wrong as Hestia never acted like this, not even in Tenkai, something must have really shook her to the core if she is so troubled like this.

She expected Hestia to come to her excitedly to tell her about her new member just like how she enthusiastically came to her describing her first member, that being Bell Cranel. Hephaestus became fond of that little guy after sending some of her children to secretly check up on him for Hestia's sake. Although, sometimes she does become jealous of Hestia for getting such a pure, gentle and a hard-working person as her first familia member but didn't express it so it doesn't affect the friendship they have between themselves.

Although they never officially met, Bell already held a special place in her heart as he was open about his feelings and deceit could never be found from that boy at all, if the boy tries to lie in any way then it is most likely with good intentions unlike every single one of her children of her own Familia with the exception of Tsubaki.

Her disappointing children have no sense of creativity, no ideas of their own to make themselves unique in her eyes. They just only want to create something stronger, durable, sharper and something that could help them surpass her. She snorted at that thinking that if someone can surpass her that easily then why the hell was she the Goddess of the Forge in the first place.

"Hey Hephaestus," finally came the voice from the petite Goddess' mouth but instead of the usual energy inside of it, it almost sounded….dead. Now Hephaestus was definitely sure that something wrong had happened….No! Something very very wrong has happened.

"Tell me what happened" She softly said quickly holding both of Hestia's hands gently trying to sooth her from any distress that she might be feeling. Even if Hephaestus acts like she doesn't care for Hestia's well-being, she does but she wants Hestia to not be dependent on her as it will only lead to the ruin of their friendship.

Hestia now looks up towards her direction, her eyes started to become more clear and she takes a deep breath and soon after that starts to recite what she knew of the situation. She tells her about Freya wanting Bell for herself also giving Hephaestus the reasons why she and Issei came to that conclusion in the first place. Speaking of him, she also tells her about Issei with the story he gave to Bell when they first met (you know the one with the powerful dragon turning into a spirit after losing to a monster. It isn't the exact truth but it isn't also a lie)

Hephaestus was stunned silent. She didn't realize that her hand was gripping her desk so hard that the desk itself was starting to crack. The only thing she could feel by imagining Bell getting charmed by that vixen was rage, a godly amount of rage. She could already imagine why Freya would want Bell as that child is pure, too pure to exist. Hephaestus knew he was special when she saw him for the first time, Unfortunately Bell didn't want to become a Blacksmith so he couldn't join her Familia's much to her dismay. She too also wanted the boy for herself but didn't out of respect for her friend.

Yes, She admits that she has developed a small crush for that boy as his Innocent warm smile could melt even her cold steel heart, the image of that adorable rabbit was already engraved in her mind. She has also been keeping track of the number of women that has been a part of his life in Orario like Eina Tulle, Aiz Wallenstein and obviously Hestia. She too also wants to take her chances with the boy but will only make a move if the right moment presents itself.

"Hephaestus, I would appreciate your support anytime but now the only thing I want for you to do is to teach me" Hestia said much to Hephaestus's confusion.

"What?"

"Teach me how to properly direct a Familia, Issei already told me that I am doing a poor job as a head and that I should learn from you since you control one of the biggest of them all." Hestia said firmly as she wants to do everything she could do for Bell sake.

Hephaestus was now looking at Hestia stupefied. Hestia….willing to learn, if Artemis heard this then she would've said that the world's most likely coming to an end. She was still skeptical of Hestia actually dedicating herself to really learn as the only way to describe her friend with one word will be as a….sloth. So she decided that she would teach her everything there is to know about Familia management but if Hestia stops her studies in management and governance midway then she will take Bell away from Hestia herself since that just means that Hestia just isn't wasting her own potential but also of the child who is stuck with her.

"How much are you willing, Hestia?" She asked, eyeing the petite Goddess with a narrowed gaze.

Hestia sighs but determinedly gives her an answer as she looks up to her face "I will be even willing to ally myself with Loki of all people to get Bell away from Freya's clutches."

"Good" smirked Hephaestus as she was satisfied by the answer given by her friend.

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

"Sooo….where are we going?" I asked Issei, following him ever since we left the hidden room inside the abandoned Church.

**"Well, we are headed to Babel tower, Bell." **Issei said, walking through the crowd of the North-west main Street greeting random strangers along the way. He is charismatic, that's for sure.

"Why? I thought we were going to buy me some equipment" I asked puzzled. Issei looked at me and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

**"Bell, I know you are new around here but at least know what those buildings are for. They are not here for tourist attraction" **He said which in turn made me embarrassed since he might be right. Maybe I should ask Eina to teach me everything there is to know. I imagined learning from my advisor once again only to remember the massive books she once forced me to read while swinging her ruler on my head whenever I got an answer to one of her questions wrong.

*_Shudder_*

You know what! Maybe I shouldn't do that and actually get myself a tutor who at least is less strict than her.

* * *

Eina who was wrestling with paperwork suddenly sneezed dropping all of the papers that she had to deliver to Royman.

Misha, her co-workers who was also dealing with her fair share of work looked at Eina worried.

"Eina! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I am alright. I just felt like….someone is thinking terribly of me….I hope it's not Bell."

"Oh! Your little brother that you have a crush on."

"I DON'T have a CRUSH on him." Eina denied but her face was tinged pink.

* * *

*Sneeze*

**"Are you feeling alright, Bell? **Issei asked me with concern for my health.

"No, I felt like someone is talking about me" I said

He hums softly, but nods to me and then we return to walking our way toward the Babel Tower like before. I did however hear him mumble **"Better not be Freya"** a bunch of time for some reason.

'_Is Goddess Freya really that bad?'_

Issei doesn't seem to like her at all and Goddess Hestia also doesn't seem to hold her in high regards either. She seemed almost afraid of her when she mentioned her to me during that time she told me to avoid her at all cost.

"Hey Issei, Why is it that you don't like Goddess Freya?"

Issei suddenly looks at me with an unreadable expression making me highly uncomfortable. He sighs once again but slowly says **"A lot of people don't like Freya for many reasons, mine is just a bit too personal, Bell. I would like to tell you more about it but not right now as It seems...we are here."**

I look forward only to realize that we have arrived at the front gate of Babel Tower during our conversation. "Gate" might not be the best word because the ground floor of the tower has many arches all the way around the circumference, to allow any number of adventurers to enter from any direction at any time. Passing through the nearest arch, a pale blue and white lobby opens up in front of us.

The entrance to the Dungeon is right below our feet.

"From here…?"

"**We go up. The shops in Babel start on the fourth floor."**

The first floor of the tower is, as I said, a massive lobby. The community center is on the second. We climb up to the third, I catch a glimpse of the Exchange out of the corner of my eye. But I can't see any stairs.

There are several wide, circular pedestals on the floor of the lobby. Issei leads me up onto one of them. A clear tube of something clear rises up around us. I swear it looks like glass…

Issei reaches for some kind of control panel. The instant he touches it, the pedestal leaves the floor and begins floating in midair.

It goes up and up…no, it's growing upward!

"!?"

**"Are you surprised?" **came Issei's voice sounding amused.

It seems the pedestal and the glass are parts of a floor-transport device…Most likely this is another magic-stone device.

That means that there must be a large number of magic stones beneath the pedestal, and their energy is being converted into lift. Issei takes a look at my surprised face and explains that the magic stones needed to be changed out after a certain amount of time. This thing doesn't just work forever, it turns out.

In no time at all we reached the fourth floor of Babel.

The entire floor is filled with weapon and armor shops. I'll admit I get excited looking at all the sharp, shiny things. I nod to Issei as we step off the pedestal.

There is only one sign on the whole floor: Ἥφαιστος. Don't tell me…all the shops here are part of Hephaestus Familia…?"

"**I see you noticed the logo. Actually, all the shops from the fourth floor up to the eighth floor are owned by Hephaestus Familia**."

…_The entire floor…Just how powerful is Hephaestus Familia?!_

By the way, they also have a shop close to my home with the goddess on Northwest Main.

The short sword in the window…is worth 8 million vals. That's enough to buy several houses.

Stepping up to the display window of the closest shop, a crimson sword enshrined there catches my eye. I go up to take a look at the price…

…_Thirty million vals?!_

All the blood leaves my face. I lift my hand to my forehead, trying to steady myself. I can tell that next to me, Issei is giggling to himself.

He then goes to appraise the sword only to narrow his eyes at it, he then repeats the process to other Hephaestus weapons. I do not know what to do so I stared at the crimson sword enthralled by its appearance.

"Welcome to our store! Can I help you find anything today?"

The store clerk must have seen me staring and drooling at the sight of the crimson sword. She comes up to greet me in a bright, cheerful voice.

**"Forget about the weapons, Bell. They aren't worth it, At least go find yourself some armor for a change" **Issei said coming back, he looked extremely frustrated like he didn't like any of the weapons that were on display.

"Sir, I couldn't help but notice you appraising our weapons. Did you not find them to your liking" the clerk said cheerfully but I could tell from her face that she was not happy with Issei's dismissal of their weapons.

**"No, Actually they are really well made but they aren't the ideal partner for the boy. The swords are….How should I say this? Uh, incomplete in my eyes"**

The girl wanted to harshly retort to Issei's insult but—

"Lay off Nayla, He is right, these are all incomplete in his eyes since not even one of them is meant for the boy"

The voice that came behind us stunned the girl so much that her skin turned pale like she had seen a ghost, Issei slowly turned around with me soon following his action only to see a woman who has brown skin, long black hair, red eyes, and wore an eyepatch over her left eye. She has a well endowed chest which she has kept in a sarashi, and wore a red hakama and sandals.

"Lady Tsubaki. Why are you—" the clerk tried to question her but was silenced by the look the woman was giving her.

The woman slowly turned to Issei and gave him a smile which Issei returned with one of his own.

"Hi, I am Tsubaki Collbrande, the captain of Hephaestus Familia. It's an honor to finally meet the legendary mysterious level 5" she introduced herself. To say I was shocked would've been an understatement, the captain of Hephaestus Familia was here and cheerfully introducing herself from the get go. The clerk herself was shocked to realize that the man she was about to chide is the mysterious Level 5.

**"Hello to you too, the name is Issei Hyoudou, the captain of Hestia Familia. The pleasure's all mine."** He then nudges me to introduce myself.

"Uh….I am Bell Cranel, a member of Hestia Familia. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said stammering between the lines.

She stood stunned by my introduction then started to stare at me intently, I felt unsettled by the look she was giving me like she was inspecting me from top to bottom. The store clerk that was there also left running away from us or most likely Tsubaki for some reason.

I looked at Issei pleading for some sort of help, only for him to wave his arm gesturing that it's fine.

After what seemed like an uncomfortable minute or two. She finally said "Hmmm, So you are him? Well….My Lady truly does have good taste"

"Huh!?" **"Huh!?"**

Both me and Issei reacted similarly before Issei's eyes widened like he understood what Tsubaki was on about. He looked at me and gave me a look.

**"You are one lucky bastard, you know that" **he said in a low voice.

"What are you saying? I can't understand what either of you are talking about." I said feeling highly agitated like I am being kept super out of the loop.

"And a dense one too" Tsubaki laughed and Issei joined her. They both shared a good laugh for a moment leaving me upset as I am still perplexed by what Tsubaki and Issei just meant. Tsubaki turns to me with a smile and says;

"Why don't you go look for armor, little guy. While I talk to your captain for a moment or two"

I hurriedly rushed outside of the weapons shop, leaving them with a pout on my face much to their mirth. They are so mean, at least give me a hint or two for what the hell they were talking about especially if it concerns me. I know that I am not that bright, Of Course! I would need at least some help to understand it.

Shaking my head to forget what just happened for now, I made my way to the armor shop right around the corner.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

**"So Lady Hephaestus, I presume"** Issei amusedly said as he looked at his 'host/ward/partner' run away from pure confusion and frustration.

"YEP!" Tsubaki simply said, also amused by Bell's reaction.

**"Well….I didn't expect that. So much for the wisdom of a Harem King"** Issei muttered dejectedly not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Yea—?!...wait a second! You are a Harem King!" She loudly exclaimed at which he facepalmed hard forgetting there was someone there with him for a moment.

**"Was….I was, My former Patron God gave me that title to make fun of me. Don't say a word to anyone about it"** He said dangerously flaring a very threatening aura around himself which got Tsubaki to sweat bullets.

_"What have I gotten myself into? Please Somebody, anybody, SAVE ME!" She mentally screamed._

"Okay, okay….I won't tell, I won't tell a soul. I swear to Lady Hephaestus herself that I won't tell anyone, Okay" she hurriedly said to calm Issei down.

The Aura he released started to die down much to her relief. Issei finally calmed down, He was relieved that she bought that excuse as well as preventing the information from getting out of hand because even though he would love to be called Harem King once again, His Harem is already gone and he sworn to his heart that he will never ever replace them, so being called Harem King without a Harem would only just remind him of his failure to protect his loved ones.

Tsubaki who now felt she pushed some really….and she means really really sensitive buttons of his, wanted the atmosphere to be bit more bearable than what it is so she changed the topic by asking to confirm something she was suspicious of;

"Soooo….you didn't find anything that suited the rabbit. At least, tell me if you found something that you thought could have suited him."

**"Well….there was this one right on that shelf, it's a 40 cm white bladed knife, most likely made by a unicorn horn as well as blood from a centaur, it's sharp enough to cut through Hard Armored shell like butter and has corrosive qualities like acid But..."**

"But…."

**"...It's too strong for the boy right now. If he used It then he won't grow properly"**

"Hmm, I know what you are talking about, the Shiroi Hashira (The White Pillar), one of the very first blades that I made, you are correct to assume that it will be too strong for him right now…. I didn't believe it at first but the others were right, you have experience as a Blacksmith."

**"I have experience as many thing, being a Blacksmith is one of them"**

"Then why don't you make the boy weapon yourself then"

**"I—"**

"Cat got your tongue, didn't it?"

**"I…. I would have considered it if I had the right material and the right place to forge."**

"Then why don't you buy it from here? We don't just sell weapons or armor but we also sell raw material for others to make their own equipment. Also what do you mean by the right place to forge?"

**"The materials that I prefer to work with are expensive. Currently, It's a bit out of my price range and what I meant by the right place to forge was that I need a cave for working a forge since its calm and serene atmosphere could help me focus more unlike the forges here."**

"Since it's for the little rabbit….then Lady Hephaestus might give a discount….and also there is a place like that underneath the Hephaestus familia workplace since Lady Hephaestus used to smith down there whenever she feels like it "

Issei thought about it, it really wasn't a bad offer. He already thought about Forging Bell's weapon himself but scratched that Idea altogether for the very reason he told Tsubaki.

He looked down on his hand, the hands that reforged one of the greatest weapons in mankind's history, only for it to be destroyed against Azathoth.

He was thinking about Excalibur, the sword of promised victory. He wanted to laugh at the irony as his horrible loss to Azathoth couldn't be considered any sort of victory. It took so much time and effort for him to create the damn thing in the first place only for it to shatter. It did however save his life on multiple occasions.

* * *

**Excalibur:**

The Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by The Legendary King, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. Also known as the sword of promised victory. The sword was reforged by Issei Hyoudou. Completely shattered during the fight with Azathoth

* * *

He took a deep breath, now determined. He already has some of the materials to build Bell a weapon for him. He looked at Tsubaki and told her what he needed.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was expensive. Mithril, Pure Adamantite and Ingots with high magic conductivity….you can purchase them by paying a price of 10 million vals"

**"Deal….I will do the transaction tomorrow since I haven't converted the drops to actual money"** she nods at that

She leaves later returning with everything he asked. Issei looked at the material satisfied as they were in better condition than he expected them to be in.

"Here take this" she says as she throws a golden badge with her Familia's emblem carved on it. He catches it and examines it.

**"What's this?"** He asks

"A pass….to get to the cave. The familia will let you in the workspace if you show them this badge"

**"I thought you were going with me."**

"I would love too but I can't since It would be wrong for me to look at someone else's skill in smithing and use it for myself. Besides I am working on my own project." she said before she decided to leave since it was getting late.

**"Hey Tsubaki….Thanks"**

She waves her hand and leaves leaving him alone. He stayed like this for fifteen minutes before Bell returned with some armor he bought.

**"Hey Bell, What's this?"**

"It's my new armor I bought, look it's perfect for me. It's light, just my size and for some reason I think it called out to me"

Issei saw the armor himself and realized that it was perfect for the boy so much that it was almost scary.

The armor itself was Silver in colour, it was small compared to the others but perfect for someone who has a figure like Bell and just like Bell said it was light—very light perfect for someone whose forte is agility like Bell.

**"Do you know who made it?" **He asked curious.

"Someone named Weld Crozzo. I would love to meet him because of this armor"

_'Crozzo….that name sounds familiar. Ah!... Crozzo Family and their magic swords. Bell, you truly are fated to be a hero, if you keep running into things of some significance like this'_

**"Good, Now let's leave"**

"What about my weapon?"

**"I am going to make you one at a place the captain of Hephaestus Familia suggested."**

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

"Woah! It's amazing, isn't it Issei?" I asked as we roamed around the cave, Issei closely following behind me. He nods towards me and returns to looking around the surroundings as he too was fascinated by the cave itself.

We had entered the Hephaestus Familia workspace and showed the badge to the members only for them to grudgingly allow us to go down here, many of them were envious and hateful of us two since even they haven't been able to get permission to go down here. I wanted to apologize but Issei yanked me outta there before I could

Even Issei was surprised to know that the cave could only be entered by Tsubaki and Hephaestus and the people given permission by either one of them to enter.

After entering the cave itself, We both now knew why that was the case since the cave could only be described as nothing but beautiful. Going downstairs by a tunnel, We entered what seemed to be a massive opening. It was dim only lit by the torches on the wall. An anvil and the forge itself were present near a mesmerising shallow lake. Inside of the lake were shiny crystals scattered all over the base making the surface of the lake itself glow with cool colours. Big Stalactites showed themselves high scattered all over the uneven ceiling. Issei and I took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the sight itself before returning back onto the task at hand.

"So Issei, what should I do?" I asked since Issei just practically dragged me inside here for some reason.

**"Take of your clothes"** He said plainly with no emotions

"Huh?"

_'Wait...What?'_

**"I will explain it later"**

"Fine"

So I did what I was told. I took off my shirt, soon followed closely by my pants. After undressing, all that remained was me in my black plain boxers and nothing else. I was embarrassed sure, but not by much.

**"Now go and sit on the shallow waters and medidate. I want you to empty your mind and lay your body at rest. I will instruct you on what to do next later on"**

I didn't understand what the hell was Issei doing. Wasn't he supposed to forge a weapon for me? But I followed his command as I trusted the spirit who had done nothing but wholeheartedly support me. I made my way to the shallow waters, taking steps very slowly so I don't trip and after finding a good spot, I sat down.

"Is this good?"

**"Perfect. Now meditate and relax yourself. Don't bother yourself from the noise that you might here**"

"Okay!"

Following his instructions, I closed my eyes and relaxed myself

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

* * *

_**'Okay, Issei you can do this'**_ Issei thought getting ready to start. He dropped all the metal like Mithril, Adamantite, Magic Conductive Metal Ingots, some drops of highly compressed Aether (æther) and a broken Durandal and Kusanagi that he took out from his Inventory into the forge for them to melt. After thinking about it for awhile, he then takes out some of the broken fragments of Excalibur that remained with him from his Inventory and adds them to the mixture of metal.

* * *

**Aether (æther):**

An energy also known as the pure essence of the Gods. It is used as a medium for the most complex magical or alchemical experiments. Issei acquired it as a reward from the Goddess Hecate, Issei's personal favorite Goddess for one of the tasks he did for her.

**Durandal:**

Durandal is one of the four Holy Swords forged through the means of alchemy and magic, said to be on par with the original Excalibur. Formerly owned by Issei's wife, Xenovia. Broken at the fight with Azathoth.

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi:**

The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. Gifted to Issei by Amaterasu as a confession of love. Broken at the fight with Azathoth.

* * *

He increases the temperature using his magic almost to the temperature of the core of the sun (approx 15 million degree Celsius or 27 degree Fahrenheit). Of course! He didn't forget to put magic barriers around the forge so the heat doesn't escape as well as reinforcing the forge itself so it doesn't melt from the heat.

* * *

**Thermal Manipulation:**

The ability that allows the user to manipulate the temperature.

**Reinforcement:**

The magic that allow the user to enhance the existence of target by pouring magical energy

**Magic Barrier:**

Magic Barrier is a defensive form of Caster Magic, centered around the formation and shaping of magical barriers.

* * *

The mixture of different metals finally melts into a liquid and then fuses with each other to make an alloy. An alloy that even Issei himself was unfamiliar with. He then drops the temperature to let it cool down.

After cooling it off, he gets a shining black block of the alloy itself. Issei checks for its quality relieving himself that the alloy isn't terrible, it turns out that the Aether was able to do its job and fused everything to create something with the best qualities of each and every material that Issei dropped.

He then carries the block back to the forge for it to heat up. After a while when it becomes glowing hot, He quickly takes it to the Anvil.

Issei realizes that his hands were shaking most likely from excitement. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and takes out a divine hammer from the Inventory that was once gifted to him by the God Vulcan back in his own world when he was attempting to reforge Excalibur.

Preparing himself for the most mind-numbing and physically taxing job he is about to undertake.

He raises his hammer and then;

*_SMASH*_

* * *

"Did you feel that, Hestia?" Hephaestus suddenly asked as she stood up from her chair.

Hestia, who was miserably forcing herself to learn management, raises her face from one of the massive books she was reading only to face Hephaestus in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Hephaestus?"

"Don't you feel it weird that the weather suddenly changed from a clear sky to the one it is now?"

Hestia now looks outside the window only to see storm clouds hovering in the sky. Heavy rain was pounding the Office window. It really looked drastically different than the weather they had a few hours ago.

"You know….it is way too abrupt for it to change that way. I know Orario has unexpected weather all the time because of the Dungeon But—" Hestia tried to say but-

"This isn't the Dungeon this time, I am sure of that. Someone else is causing it" Hephaestus interrupted.

Hephaestus narrowed her eyes as she looked outside the window of her Office. The storm was just as bad as it could be as there was nobody roaming outside since the streets were flooded with water. The winds were even too strong to break off the boards hanging from the shops.

_*SMASH*_

Her eyes widened as she heard a strike of a hammer

_'No way…Can it be?'_

*_SMASH* _*_SMASH* _*_SMASH*_

She sees the lightning striking from the sky to the ground each and every time she heard a hammer strike. She follows the lightning coming to smite the ground from the sky only for it to hit somewhere near her Familia workspace.

_'It shouldn't be….How!_

Now she was truly shocked as she realized that someone was making something…. something truly legendary.

"Hestia come with me, we are going outside" She quickly said while getting all of her stuff that she may need.

"Huh? Hephaestus are you out of your mind? It's raining cats and dogs out there." Hestia moaned which earned her the ire of the forge Goddess.

"Can you shut up for a moment, Hestia? This is important to me as this weather might be caused by someone clashing with my domain." She said seriously which got Hestia to clamp her mouth shut.

"Really? Okay…..Fiiinnnee"

They both made their way outside and made their way to the workspaces.

* * *

_*SMASH*_

It was getting harder and harder for him to focus. Issei knew that he couldn't keep this up for long but the blade was still far from being finished.

Thankfully Bell who was sitting with his legs crossed on the shallow water was unbothered by all the ruckus that he was causing. Issei was glad that the boy was able to relax himself and was able to empty his mind to go into a meditative state.

He heard the rumbling of thunder every time he made a strike. _'__**This is Good!' **_He thought since that meant that the world was reacting to the Blade's Presence.

He infused more of his powers including his Chi (Qi), Chakra, Magical Energy, Demonic Energy, Holy Energy, Draconic Energy, Nature Energy and Of Course, the Falna of his Goddess.

Issei was sweating too much, he was getting dizzier and fainter every time his hammer clashed with the metal.

His body was screaming in pain as blood was dripping out of his arms. His mind had already given out. Issei was only running by instinct. He used every magic he knew of to fasten the process but miserably failed.

He knew that making this type of blade was going to be a huge challenge not just for him but for Bell as well later on. As the blade needs a partner right around the moment of its creation or it will crumble into dust.

Yes, Issei was making a spirit sword or a bonded blade **(similar to a Zanpakutō)** since the wielder of the sword has to go through a trial of some sort for him or her to use the weapon itself.

_**'No….Not yet. I can't give up, not now'**_

He was about to fail, Issei knew it. He just didn't want to accept it. He clashed his hammer with all of his might to the unfinished blade once again.

_**'Please Fate, At least not for me but for the boy… Give us a miracle'**_

It sounded like Fate heard his pleas as the next sound he heard surprised the hell out of him.

"ISSEI?"

He turned his face only to see a surprised Hestia and behind her judging from her aura was another Goddess.

She has a crimson eye and red hair reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eyepatch over her right eye.

'_Hephaestus_' Issei realized since the Divine hammer he was using to forge Bell's blade was reacting to its real master presence.

* * *

**QUICK FACTS:**

Vulcan and Hephaestus are the same God. The difference between them is that Hephaestus is from Greek mythology while Vulcan is from Roman mythology. They are however the same God sharing the same domain that being metalworking, smithing, sculpture, masonry, fire and volcanoes.

* * *

"What are you doing? And why is Bell there sitting in the water" Hestia asked or more like she demanded.

"Not Now Hestia!" **"Not Now Hestia!" **said both Issei and Hephaestus simultaneously which got Hestia to quiet down.

_'Oh God! Now there are two of them,' _she thought in trepidation.

Unaware of Hestia's thought, Hephaestus made her way to Issei who was now struggling to raise the hammer. The pain was taking its toll on his body. It clearly showed as the skin from his hands all the way to his arms were cracking, his eyes showed that he was dead-tired like he was about to drop dead any moment now. Hephaestus was however impressed by his conviction as he still bashed the hammer on the edge of the blade which caused the entire cave to shake.

Speaking of the blade itself, she realized what he was making, A bonded weapon. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity, A mortal creating a tool only a God could make, anyone would laugh at that but now if they ever witness this sight in front of her, then they would second-guess themselves. She knew he was failing, he didn't have enough energy left inside of him to continue. She glanced at the almost naked Bell sitting crossed leg in the shallow waters struggling not to blush as she sees his toned and muscled body. He wasn't buff by any means but he wasn't skinny either.

Unknown to her, Hestia was also ogling the sight of Bell in his boxers after she saw him.

Hephaestus realized that Issei wasn't making the blade for himself but for Bell. Why? She didn't know but she wanted to help…. for the person she lov— no likes, the person she likes. So she nears Issei who was still bashing the blade.

"Can I?" she asks, raising her own hammer.

He raises his face to look at her before glancing at Bell who was still in a meditative state. He smirks and then said **"Sure"**

She cursed Tsubaki who most likely babbled to him that she likes Bell. She knew Tsubaki was the one to tell him that since she was also the one that gave them (Bell and Issei) that badge of hers in the first place.

Her face was tinted pink but still joined him on his endeavor. She raised her own hammer way above her head and bashed it with the blade herself. After the blow, she fully realized how magnificent this blade truly is. Her respect for this Issei rose up a notch. She at first thought he was a talented but cocky blacksmith who was biting off more than he could chew but now she knew who he truly was, a _desperate_ man.

Desperation, that is what's driving the man to perform as well as he could. She didn't know Why but knew that he most likely had his reasons to prepare the boy.

A spirit weapon isn't just made for the heck of it, they are made to grow with their users. They are made to fight the true monsters that are out there in the world like the One Eyed Black Dragon.

The last wielder of a spirit weapon that she knew of was the **Sword Champion**, Albert Waldstein. The legend said that he and his weapon were so in tune with each other that it was considered that his sword was a part of his body.

She and Issei started to take turns after each hit. She was getting excited since this blade's creation was making even her lightly sweat. Now looking at the blade itself, it was almost complete. She decided to add her own ingredients into this already monstrosity of a weapon.

"Hey Hestia!" she yelled which got Issei attention as well as stopping Hestia from ogling Bell anymore.

"What?" Hestia questioned, clearly irritated by Hephaestus interruption.

"..." **"..."**

Both Issei and Hephaestus had tick marks on their forehead.

_**'Why is she here in the first place?' **_Issei thought annoyed by his Goddess presence..

_'Why did I bother to bring her here? Well at least she will be of some use down here after all.' _Hephaestus thought.

"Give me some of your hair and Ichor" Hephaestus yelled out which in turn made Hestia puzzled.

Now Issei knew where she was going with this, and honestly didn't reject the Idea. A part of a Deity in a weapon will give it immunity to any sort of divinity, Issei wasn't sure if Bell will have to face the Gods in the future but it's better to be prepared than not.

After getting the ichor and some hair from the troublesome Goddess which was a difficult process all of its own. The Blade was only one strike away from getting finished.

"Together?" Hephaestus asks

**"Together. In the count of three"** Issei said and she nods

**"One" **He starts.

**"Two"** "Two" Hephaestus followed, Issei looks up to her and she gives him a smile.

**"THREE" **"THREE" Both of them shouted raising their hammers way above themselves at the same time and;

_*SSSMMMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHH*_

**"BELL! NOW"** Issei yells before he throws the glowing hot blade to the inattentive Bell.

The moment he said it the boy snapped his eyes open and caught the first thing he saw heading his way, that being the blade itself.

The moment he touched it…. everything turned black.

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

My eyes opened, I was somehow laying on the grassy floor under a big oak tree. Sunlight streamed through the leaves of one of the branches shining on my face. I raised myself only to see that I was in some sort of grassland with massive trees scattered across the plain creating a magnificent image.

_Who are you?_

I quickly turned around only to see a copy of myself, he was so similar to me in appearance that it was unnerving. The only difference between us was that instead of red eyes like mine, his are blue. His entire face unlike mine was expressionless.

"I am Bell"

The copy tilts his head.

_I know your name already, What I meant was How do you define yourself?._

Weird. He wasn't moving his mouth at all and I still could hear him. Is it similar to how Issei talks to me? No, I shake my head as I need to focus on what is going on.

Issei didn't explain to me what he was doing, is this some sort of test? or is it something that even he didn't expect?

Thinking back to what my copy asked of me. It was a weird question, indeed but a difficult one too. People always tell me that I am a dreaming child or a harmless bunny, Issei tells me that I am his companion and the Goddess tells me that I am family to her.

I truly want to answer this question not to just sate the copy's curiosity but also of mine. After thinking deeply for a moment about what I was, I came to an answer that I was unsatisfied with.

"I don't know?" I answered as there was no clear answer for me to give. I really don't know where I stand in this world, Am I an ant in the view of a God, A Warrior in the view of a person without blessings or am I a child still wanting to become a Hero?

The copy smiles like he was pleased with the answer.

_Then tell me what is your desire._

My desire is to..

To become stronger, like her. To become faster, like her. Like light breaking through the clouds. Like lightning racing across the sky. More than anyone, more than anyone, more than anyone. Faster than anyone. Like her. To be in her sight.

_That's all?_

If I can. If I can. If I can. I want to become a hero. I have always wanted to be a hero, and like a fool I've pursued that dream. Just like the ones in the tales. A hero praised and loved by all. No matter how pathetic a fantasy, how vain and indignant, how miserably unsuited I am for it. I want to become enough of a hero for her to notice me.

_You're such a child._

…Sorry.

_But that's me, too_.

The copy smiles.

_Say My Name_

_'His name? What does he mean by that?'_ The instant I had those thoughts, I felt like I was enlightened like I was given knowledge that I wasn't even aware existed. I finally understand what Issei was trying to do all this time.

I smiled at the copy as well, before I gave my response.

"Your Name is —"

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Hestia said worriedly as she glanced at the unconscious boy with that blade.

The boy and blade were levitating in midair surrounded by a field of water.

**"I trust him. He will succeed" **Issei simply said as he did trust Bell to succeed.

"Of all things to give him, you have to get a spirit weapon" Hestia ranted.

"You know, she is right for once. This was pretty reckless" Hephaestus said. She was also told the truth about Issei being from a different reality, Issei's real stats as well as Bell's real stats.

To say she was shocked was an understatement but unlike Hestia, she didn't pass out. She wanted to witness the boy with that blade so much that she held her ground against all sorts of shocking revelation. She was however upset by some of the stuff that she had heard.

**"I see that something is bothering you, Hephaestus. May I ask what?"** Issei asks her which got Hephaestus to face him.

"Bell's skills, they aren't what they seem to be, are they? If any one of those skills do what they say they do….then the boy shouldn't have been a human"

"What are you saying, Hephaestus? Bell is a mortal child and is a human, sure he has some ridiculous skills but that doesn't mean that he is inhuman"

Issei sighed but answered nonetheless **"At least one of you got it. Hestia, Hephaestus is correct. If Bell's skill do what they say they do than Bell should've been a monster"**

"What? How?" asked Hestia in shock. Hephaestus however wasn't surprised that she was right on the mark on this one.

**"Do you know what will happen if [Dragon's Heart] does what it says it does, if it does then does it mean that Bell can't feel fear? Not a chance. One thing Fate hates, other than someone changing their own fate, is a Hero with no sense of fear."**

"Then what does those skills actually mean?" Hephaestus asked Issei with a scowl on her face.

**"It means that all the Skills that Bell received from me are all Active Skill. He can't activate them on its own, I am the one activating them at appropriate moments when I am inside the boy. He loses them the moment I use my thought projection since my consciousness is outside Bell's Body."**

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense. But why not activate them all the time?" Hestia asked, Hephaestus looked at her friend like she was an idiot. She looks at Issei with pity as he has to deal with an idiot of a Goddess on a daily basis. Issei who was indifferent at the moment said.

**"The reason why those skills aren't activated all the time is because if they were then slowly and surely Bell will lose his humanity. The more he becomes dependent on them, the more those skills will eat him alive."**

Hestia didn't want to believe that she missed that. Now she truly feels worthless, thinking that Bell is better without her. Hephaestus, seeing her friend's state, rolled her eyes and bonked her on the head hard.

Hestia yelps in pain and looks at Hephaestus only to be silenced by the glare Hephaestus was sending her way.

"If you are feeling like giving up on the boy then maybe I should take him for myself," Hephaestus said. Issei knew where this was going and decided to stay out of it.

Hestia widened her eyes, feeling like her friend was betraying her.

"Or maybe he should go to Loki, he will be happy together with that Wallenstein, right?"

"Shut up," Hestia says, her voice barely audible but Issei and Hephaestus still heard her.

"Or maybe he should go to Freya, I know she will take good care of him."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hestia yelled, her Arcanum flaring like mad around her. Issei in an instance put up multiple magic barriers around the cave for the divinity to not be sensed outside.

Hephaestus was still looking at her friend with indifference as she watched Hestia fall on her knees and cry.

"I just want to be with him, Is that too much to ask?" Hestia weakly says between her sobs.

Hephaestus walks toward her fallen friend and gave her a hug.

"Then instead of wallowing in guilt, become better for his sake" Hephaestus says to which Hestia nods at still crying her heart out.

Issei felt like he was watching a movie, the scene was way too dramatic for his taste.

_'Wait a second! Wasn't my life also a one big drama… Nah!'_ He thought denying his life to ever be this dramatic.

Each one of them were so occupied by themselves that they forgot the reason why they were there in the first place.

The moment Issei turned to face Bell, It caused him to widen his eyes as he saw the water field dematerializing, he knew what was going to happen next, since he had already experienced it once.

**"GET DOWN!"** He yelled at both of them. Hephaestus who had Hestia in an embrace instantly ducked down putting Hestia below her for the small goddess protection.

The moment they ducked, A massive shockwave blasted away from the sword which knocked them out a few feets away.

The shockwave blasted past the cave, through the city, even past the boundary of Oraria itself. It made itself known to the world by blasting through the entire planet, it didn't had enough power to blast buildings away, it didn't even have the power to be felt by mortals but the Gods, they felt it, the felt the shock… the shock they only feel when they have a premonition of something unbelievable waiting to happen, the last time they felt it was the time when Zeus and Hera's familia were being destroyed by the One Eyed Black Dragon.

The Shock of a New Legend.

* * *

Ganesha felt it, he knew it came from somewhere in the city. He wished that these things would not happen ever again since the innocents are the ones that get harmed the most in these events and as the God of the Masses, that was unacceptable for him.

"I am Ganesha" he says slowly and deeply into the distance.

Shakti who was near her patron God sighed at Ganesha's attempt to sound cool.

* * *

Freya also felt it, she slowly twirls a cup of wine in her hand. She was sitting in her throne thinking of Bell when she felt it.

She smiled as she felt like this legend might even be more interesting than the last.

* * *

_'A New Legend,'_ were the thoughts of the Old God under the Guild praying to the Dungeon.

Ouranos knew that this legend will either be a salvation or a disaster waiting to happen.

He knew he was too old for any of them, but he now also knew that preparation needs to be made since it may concern the Dungeon, especially since the shock came from Orario itself.

* * *

_'Seems like something interesting is going to happen soon,'_ Loki thought to herself as she too felt the shock.

She was however disheartened at the fact that Aiz wasn't the reason for that shock since Aiz was still in the Twilight Manor, spending her time with the Amazon sisters.

However, her intuition told her that this person who caused the shock would become a special entity even in her entire Immortal life.

* * *

"Orario, you once again surprise me" Hermes sang.

He was already excited in returning early to the city, since Zeus's Grandson was supposed to be there. Another intriguing news that he recently heard was the appearance of a new Level 5, joining the same familia that Bell joined in. The shock that he now just felt only encouraged him to return early.

Now he really wanted to return to Orario since all the interesting things were happening right there.

"How much longer, Asfi?" Hermes asked giddy with excitement.

"It will take us one month at least, Lord Hermes. You need to calm yourself" answered the captain of Hermes Familia, Asfi Al Andromeda.

She appeared to have aqua blue hair and cyan colored eyes. She also wore glasses.

'The Mysterious Level 5 ...Master Issei is it really you? Are you truly in this world' she thought as she hoped to reunite with the man—No the Devil who gave her a shelter to sleep in, food to eat, clothes to wear and took her in when nobody wanted her, when everybody threw her away.

The Devil who helped her rise to notoriety and let her become a pawn in his peerage.

The Devil, Issei Hyoudou who became her master.

* * *

Issei painfully rises from the ground, wiping away the dust from himself. He made his way to the goddesses who were also struggling to stand up. He gave a hand to both of them and helped them both up.

"What Happened?" Hephaestus asked

"Where's Bell?" Hestia asked anxiously.

**"We will get all of our answers at the lake" **Issei said.

They all made their way through the debris only to see Bell with an enormous black broadsword in his hands, Bell quickly twirls it only for it to change into a rapier, he then now flips the weapon into the air only for it to change once again but this time into a dagger.

Issei and Hephaestus who knew about weapons were mesmerized by the shape-shifting blade. Hephaestus was at least proud that she once again made something unique even if it was with the help of another. Issei was just happy that Bell was able to bond with the spirit blade at least and Bell seems to be able to understand how to utilize it properly.

"Bell?" Hestia asked.

Bell then turns to them and widely smiles, showing them his white teeth. Hestia and Hephaestus were both blushing like teenagers at seeing Bell in his Boxers giving them a smile, it was a dream come true for them.

Issei who was standing right next to them sweatdropped and made his way to Bell appraising the blade he and Hephaestus crafted.

He knew that this blade is currently as strong as the boy right now, but will also grow with him in time.

"Bell, Can you tell what is the name of your partner?"

This got the attention of the Blushing Goddesses who were also interested to know the name of the Boy's sword.

"Oh his name….its—"

* * *

**Current Status**

* * *

**Bell Cranell**

**Level Two**

**Strength:** H-198

**Defense:** H-170

**Utility:** I-79

**Agility:** G-265

**Magic:** I-0

**Mystery: **l

**Magic:**

( )

**Skill:**

**[Realis Phrase] **

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

**[Dragon's Heart] Can Only Be Active By Issei**

Unbreakable Will.

Unshakable Courage.

Highly enhanced Senses.

**[Devil's Blood] Can Only Be Active By Issei**

Rare Loot Drop from Monster.

Understanding all Languages.

Improvement in Studying and Learning.

**[King's Sight] Can Only Be Active By Issei**

Grants instinctual understanding of tactics and strategies.

Grants Instinctual Leadership Quality.

Natural Empath and Animal Rapport.

**[Hero's Spirit] Can Only Be Active By Issei**

Unlimited Potential

Stats Boost when fighting stronger opponents.

Temporary Level Up when fighting stronger opponents.

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou**** (Fake-Sealed)**

**Level Five**

**Strength: **A-898

**Defense: **B-770

**Utility: **S-909

**Agility: **S-965

**Magic: **B-789

**Mystery:** A

**Mage: **B

**Abnormal Resistance:** B

**Hunter:** C

**Magic:**

**[Dark Regulus]**

No chant magic that allows its user to imbue their body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat manifesting as Dark Flames

**[Urano Metria]**

When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Incantation

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**Skills:**

**[Boost]**

the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magic.

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou**** (Real-Sealed)**

**Level ?**

**Strength: **?

**Defense: **?

**Utility: **?

**Agility: **?

**Magic: **?

**Swordsman: **?

**Fist Fighter: **?

**Blacksmith: **?

**Spearman: **?

**Strong Body: **?

**Mage: **?

**Luck: **?

**Resistance: **?

**Abnormal Resistance: **?

**Magic Resistance:** ?

**Metal-working: **?

**Mystery: **?

**Hunter: **?

**First Strike:** ?

**Diving: **?

**Initiative: **?

**Crush: **?

**Dragon: **?

**Strong Defense: **?

**Escape: **?

**Treatment: **?

**Healing Power: **?

**Chain Attack: **?

**Spirit Healing: **?

**Alchemy: **?

**Archer: **?

**Guardian: **?

**Paladin: **?

**Satan: **?

**Saviour: **?

**Hero: **?

**Balance: **?

**Curse: **?

**Fate: **?

**Writer: **?

**Teacher: **?

**Magic:**

**[Thought Projection]**

A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once.

**[Inventory]**

A Spatial Magic spell that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension.

**[Dark Regulus]**

No chant magic that allows its user to imbue their body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat manifesting as Dark Flames

**[Urano Metria]**

When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Incantation

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**[Reinforcement]**

The magic that allow the user to enhance the existence of target by pouring magical energy

**[Magic Barrier]**

Magic Barrier is a defensive form of Caster Magic, centered around the formation and shaping of magical barriers.

?.

**Skills:**

**[Boost]**

the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magic.

**[Thermal Manipulation]**

The ability that allows the user to manipulate the temperature.

?.

**Titles:**

**Red Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Crimson Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Satan Lucifer (former)**

**Crimson Inferno Dragon Emperor **

**God-Slayer**

**Hero of the Supernatural**

**Hero of the Dragon Gods **

**True Dragon**

**Oppai Dragon (former)**

**Oppai Dragon King **

**Breast Dragon Emperor (former)**

**Merlin's Apprentice **

**The Draconic Sorcerer **

**The Sorcerer Supreme**

**Harem King (self-proclaimed)**

**True Harem King **

**Greatest Host**

**The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor**

**Fate Breaker**

**Hope Bringer**

**Super Pervert**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would love it if you give a name for Bell's weapon yourself. I do have a name but didn't think it was appropriate so I want you guys to put up your suggestion in the reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy what I wrote.**

**If you are wondering why Tsubaki gave them the badge then you should know that Tsubaki is one of the more unusual or should I say free spirited character in the LN. She would most likely would give them for the hell of it.**


	7. Chapter 6:

**Author Note:**

_**Are you Happy? **_

**I turned off Bold Letter for Issei dialogue since it seems to upset or bother some people. I will not use it when he is talking publicly but I will use Bold Letters for Issei on certain situations like when he is inside Bell for instance.**

**Though I am pretty happy with the support of this fanfic especially for the last chapter, it makes me extremely happy that you liked what I wrote even if there are some insignificant mistakes that I made.**

**Also thank you Marshall Cross Marian for coming up with the name of Bell's weapon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Progress**

* * *

**Previously on,**

* * *

_They all made their way through the debris only to see Bell with an enormous black broadsword in his hands, Bell quickly twirls it only for it to change into a rapier, he then now flips the weapon into the air only for it to change once again but this time into a dagger._

_Issei and Hephaestus who knew about weapons were mesmerized by the shape-shifting blade. Hephaestus was at least proud that she once again made something unique even if it was with the help of another. Issei was just happy that Bell was able to bond with the spirit blade at least and Bell seems to be able to understand how to utilize it properly._

_"Bell?" Hestia asked._

_Bell then turns to them and widely smiles, showing them his white teeth. Hestia and Hephaestus were both blushing like teenagers at seeing Bell in his Boxers giving them a smile, it was a dream come true for them._

_Issei who was standing right next to them sweatdropped and made his way to Bell appraising the blade he and Hephaestus crafted._

_He knew that this blade is currently as strong as the boy right now, but will also grow with him in time._

_**"Bell, Can you tell what is the name of your partner?"**_

_This got the attention of the Blushing Goddesses who were also interested to know the name of the Boy's sword._

_"Oh his name….its—"_

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Arondight" Bell said to Issei and the others enthusiastically. He was extremely happy with acquiring his new partner.

_'So….A name inspired by the sword of Sir Lancelot. That's a surprise since I didn't expect that'_ Issei thought dryly as he was stupefied beyond reason since Sir Lancelot back in his world was highly respected by the supernatural community.

Le Fay, one of his wives once told him that Sir Lancelot du lac sexual affair with Queen Guinevere was just a scam made by the envious noble of the time. In reality, Lancelot du lac was so pure of heart that he instantly became an angel right after his mortal death just like his son Sir Galahad after him.

"Hmmm….Arondight, A Divine holy sword wielded by the purest of knights. I am glad that you got yourself a worthy partner, Bell."

The others were surprised that he knew the meaning behind the blade. Bell was stunned while Hestia was smug. Hephaestus however was looking at Arondight with pride showing in her eyes.

Bell realizing that they were other people behind Issei became perplexed since he didn't know why Goddess Hestia was here in the first place and he didn't even know the name of the other Goddess. He knew she was a Goddess because of her divine aura. He was though mesmerized by her appearance, she was extremely pretty in his eyes.

Hephaestus was secretly enjoying the look Bell was sending her. Issei seeing them both act like this made him groan which caused Hestia to become confused by his action, making her lose focus of Bell.

"May I know who you are Goddess?" Bell asked the beautiful red-haired Goddess respectfully.

"Of Course, you may. I am one of the two people that made the sword that you are wielding. If you are wondering, the name's Hephaestus" She said with a smile on her face while secretly trying to hide a blush from the look of awe Bell was sending her.

Issei seeing this wanted to laugh, He sent Hephaestus a smirk which she did indeed caught but ignored completely. Hestia however was now getting suspicious of her friend and her first child.

"Hey Issei, What's Happening?" She silently asked him trying to understand what the hell was going on between Hephaestus and Bell.

"Drama….Hestia. Total Drama" Issei replied absentmindedly not wanting to miss any of this, Damn….he wished he had popcorn with him, this is about to get good.

Hestia wanted to strangle him for such a vague answer but decided that she should use her precious time on doing better things, like ogling an almost naked Bell before he realizes for example

"I don't know….how to thank you for this," Bell said emotionally as he held his partner, Arondight, now in its broadsword mode. Hephaestus was looking at her crush and her creation with pride and joy. She waved her arm.

"None of that Bell, I am already impressed by how you are able to wield Arondight in the first place. These living weapons are rather picky when it comes to choosing their users. In fact, I can count the number of people in history who had a spirit-weapon of their own with just one hand and that also includes you" She said, genuinely impressed by Bell's performance thus far.

Bell halted, He was surprised….no he was shocked for the better word. He is now a rarity among rarity. He turned his face to look towards his spirit companion, that being the now embarrassed Issei Hyoudou, with a look that said 'Explain NOW'.

Issei immediately raised his arms up to his face and said "Hey Bell, I told you I was going to build something for you and if someone gets a weapon from me then it will be the best of the very best."

"He isn't wrong, the sword that you are carrying is a living blade and is most likely the strongest that exists in the world right now. The only thing that I want from you for now is a promise. A promise to only let me be the one to run maintenance on Arondight," she says to Bell, staring him right into the eyes. She then looks to Issei, "if it's alright with you, Issei?" And asks him that since Issei also made the blade too.

"I am already in great debt of you and your familia's captain, Goddess Hephaestus. If it weren't for you then Arondight wouldn't have existed in the first place. It would be a great pleasure for me and Bell, if the Goddess of the Forge service Arondight herself" He said to her with respect and Bell joined him by frantically nodding his head to the red-haired Goddess.

"Yeah! Goddess Hephaestus, it's a great pleasure for us if you work on Arondight yourself" He says to her with a wide smile. Hephaestus herself was smiling by her crush's action.

Issei who saw Bell's current attire didn't miss the chance to tease him as he said amusedly to Bell "Hey Bell, at least wear your clothes now, you do realize that you are in fact in the presence of the Goddesses right?"

The boy who had his entire attention on that blade of his, snapped from his focus of attention and widened his eyes as he looked over his own body. He was indeed bare with only his underwear remaining on him. He madly blushes and rushes towards where he placed his clothes at, which got Hestia who was still ogling Bell's body for some reason to become crestfallen. She sent Issei a mock glare.

"You are unfair, Issei" She says with a pout on her face.

"Life is unfair in the mortal world, Goddess Hestia. Get used to it," Issei simply says to her since he was getting used to his little Goddess antics by the second.

"You know, he is right, Hestia. Life is kind of unfair in the mortal world" Hephaestus chimed in agreeing with Issei much to Hestia's irritation and displeasure.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side, Hephaestus" Hestia says to her friend. Hephaestus was about to give her a response but stopped as Bell returned to them, this time with his clothes on and Arondight in its broadsword mode dangling on his back. He was still blushing from being seen almost naked by the Goddesses.

For some reason, Bell with Arondight reminded Issei of a video game character of a retro game he used to play back in his childhood. (You know the one from FFVII)

"Can we leave now? I think it's getting late" Bell asked hesitantly since he wanted to leave right then and there because of his embarrassment.

"Yeah. You are right, Bell. It is getting rather late, we should return back home" Issei said tiredly, since he was exhausted from creating Arondight. Not that he regretted creating it, it was just way too tiresome for him to even think of doing it ever again.

"Issei Hyoudou, Can I talk to you for a few moments alone?" Hephaestus said.

Issei slowly nodded as agreement and sent a signal to a clueless Bell and a curious Hestia to leave. They both left the cave through the tunnel, leaving Both Hephaestus and Issei alone in the cave for them to chat.

"What do you want to know, Hephaestus?" Issei asked the Forge Goddess rather briskly since he wanted to make it quick.

"That Hammer is it fro—" Hephaestus tried to ask but;

"From you. Yes, it is from your counterpart back in my world. He gifted it to me when I was in need of it" Issei interrupted, bluntly answering the question before she could even finish the question.

"He?" Hephaestus asked perplexed.

"Different reality, Different Sex. Anything else you may want to ask me?"

"You said something about Fate hating Heroes with no sense of fear. What did you mean by that?" Hephaestus asked as she was truly curious about what Issei's answer to the question will be.

Issei looked directly at her, his face was emotionless which made Hephaestus uncomfortable. He opens his mouth and says;

"Fear is a necessary emotion for everyone to feel except for monsters, Fate agrees with that. So what do you think will happen if a hero doesn't feel it. It makes him a monster in the eyes of fate and not worthy of the title Hero. Fate considers fear to be one the greatest triggers to drive a person to do their very best. The reason why Fate hates fearless heroes is because they don't tend to grow due to them not being able to feel fear."

Hephaestus was satisfied by his answer since even the Gods and Goddesses knew that Fear is a necessary motivation for mortals to have just like hope and curiosity. She already assumed that Bell was supposed to be this generation Hero since she too felt 'the shock of the new legend' and felt that for some reason this Issei Hyoudou wanted to make use of that fact.

She now was frowning at him and said to him, "I know you want something from Bell, that I am definitely sure of. I don't even know if Hestia is even aware of this or not. I won't even ask what you want from him since I can tell that it's personal and extremely sensitive for you. I just want you to swear to me"

"Swear to you what?" Issei asks, not quite understanding what she meant by that.

"Swear to me that you will protect him, the boy I lov—I mean I like from life-threatening situations" She says with pink cheeks, embarrassed at the fact that she almost admitted her love for Bell.

"Don't bother hiding it. I already knew the truth ever since Tsubaki gave me the hint. Besides, you are little too late for asking me that since I already made an oath to make the boy's protection my first priority, the moment I arrived inside his soul. Bell Cranel would be well-protected from all sorts of life-threatening circumstances but he will have to face danger for him to grow"

"Thank you….Issei Hyoudou," Hephaestus tells him with a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

**Scene Break:**

* * *

"What in the world happened here?" The Goddess of Hearth, Goddess Hestia dryly asked to no-one with a stunned expression on her face.

The storm ended a little while ago, however it did cause some damage here and there all over the city but that wasn't what surprised her.

Bell also appeared shocked since he too didn't expect it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hephaestus and Issei were following behind them where Issei gave himself a facepalm for forgetting about this.

Hephaestus seeing his action gave him a dry look which said 'explain'. Issei rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly.

"I was kind of running renovations here using one of my thought projections. I just didn't realize how far that clone of mine was gonna take this" He muttered but everyone present heard him, they all looked at him incredulously.

Yes, instead of an old abandoned Church now there is a beautiful six-story modern looking building here.

"Why?" Hestia asked now looking him right in the eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bell was also looking at Issei with feelings akin to wonder.

Issei gave both of them a smile as he crouched to get to their eye level.

"Well Hestia, I thought with me and Bell here, this Familia is going to grow bigger and stronger sooner than later. Plus, it's kind of funny to see how you will react to my little surprise" He said chuckling at the very end.

His silent laughter ended as both Bell and Hestia rushed at him to give him a warm embrace. Issei felt delighted by this and hugged them back. Hephaestus looking at this heartfelt moment smiled as she was happy for her friend.

"You are way too nice for your own good, Issei. You know that" Hestia said with tears of joy falling from her eyes, feeling that she didn't deserve such great Familia members.

_'How long has it been that I ever felt this warmth. The last time I remembered getting hugged like this was when I saved her'_ These were the thoughts running inside the dragon spirit's head. He felt his heart prick when he remembered that little child that he once saved from a fate far worse than death and took her in as his daughter and later as his peerage member.

The embrace ended by Hestia who instantly grabbed Bell's arm and took him inside their new home.

"Hey Bell, Let check this place out"

"Okay Goddess"

"I have to say, the building is much better than the ones Goibniu Familia makes" Hephaestus said while she was gazing at the view of the house.

"I appreciate the compliment but this is merely an imitation of my old place. Back in my world, my brother-in-law hired a bunch of his expert contractors to renovate my parents humble home and into something like this and it all happened when I was sleeping. You could guess what kind of reaction I had when I woke up" Issei said with some nostalgia at seeing the new base of Hestia Familia.

Hephaestus gave a light chuckle on that, as imagining the sight of a gobsmacked Issei finding himself in a giant bedroom kind of funny….No, kind of hilarious to be exact.

"Do you want to enter?" Issei asked to which she gave him a nod.

"Of Course." She said.

They both went inside the base through the front door only to find themselves in the living room. Hephaestus was mesmerized by the modern aesthetics of the house while Issei went to check his own memory to see what the hell his clone was upto to build this place to begin with.

Hestia came back with a smile still dragging the poor boy by his arms. They came to the living room from the floor above through the stairs. Issei was at least joyful that Bell and Hestia were happy about their new place.

"Hey Issei, this place is amazing. I can't even wander around here without getting lost. How in the world were you able to build this place by yourself in such a short time?"

He gave her an eye-smile and said "That's a secret" Hestia gave him a deadpan look to which he laughed at. He ended his laughter rather quickly and said;

"Well, if I checked my memory correctly then this place should have six floors with three large basement underneath" which was able to shock all of them since they didn't expect the new residence of Hestia Familia to be this big.

"The First floor includes a guest room, the kitchen, the living room, a bathroom and an eastern styled room (washitsu). The Second floor has five fully furnished bedrooms each with their own bathroom. The Third floor has my workstation, a study, a library and a storeroom. The Fourth and Fifth floor have just empty rooms for now while the Sixth floor has the office and the meeting room for any official business we may need to do. The rooftop is a communal garden. All floors are accessible via an elevator just like the one we saw this morning at Babel tower, Bell," Issei told all of them. Hestia and Bell were stunned at that. Hephaestus however was rather impressed that Issei was able to build all of this in just a day.

"Uhh...Issei, What about the basements?" Bell asked his companion, feeling rather light headed from all that has been going around this day, sure he was appreciative…. but this was way too much even by his standards.

"The First Basement floor has a training room where you and I will do our training together from now on, there is also the changing rooms and a large indoor bath. The Second Basement floor has a heated swimming pool and a sauna while the Third Basement floor is just meant to be used for storage" Issei simply said, He didn't bother to mention that there were various hidden rooms down there.

Hestia was now feeling really happy while her first-child felt like passing out. Hephaestus who was standing at a corner was now rubbing her chin in deep thought.

_'Maybe I should live here from now on. the others from my familia wouldn't mind. This place feels way more comfortable than my place and Plus! I will get to spend some time with my adorable little bunny,' _She thought, feeling that it might be a good idea.

"I wouldn't really mind, Hephaestus. But if you have to ask someone then you should ask the Goddess of the house herself" Issei gleefully said to her, somehow reading all of her thoughts.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Hephaestus muttered with pink cheeks.

"More than you realize,"

"Okay Fine," She said to him before she turned to ask her Goddess friend "...Hey Hestia….Can I stay here in your place?". She hoped that Hestia wouldn't reject her since that would truly suck for her.

"Of Course, Hephaestus. We are friends and I already owe you too much, But won't your familia worry about where you are?" Hestia cheerfully said, oblivious to Hephaestus reason to even want to live here.

"Don't worry about it, not many people even know where I actually live, some even believe that my sleeping chambers is actually my office. Tsubaki may be the only one that might worry but she is currently busy with one of her crazy ideas" Hephaestus answered happily since Hestia didn't reject her and she could get closer to Bell.

_'I have to give my congratulations to you Goddess Hestia, you just increased the competition to get to Bell's heart' _Issei thought mirthlessly, wanting to facepalm at how oblivious his patron goddess is.

_'Oh great'_ Issei thought, feeling that the time outside Bell's body had finally come to an end.

His thought projection suddenly dissolved into gold dust and his consciousness returns back to Bell's soul which caused the others (Hestia, Bell and Hephaestus) to panic.

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

I started to panic as Issei disappeared, the others that being the Goddess Hestia and Goddess Hephaestus were also becoming distressed by his sudden disappearance.

_'Where did you vanish to, Issei?'_ I anxiously thought to myself.

**'Oh Thank God!, This is much better' **came the voice inside my head that was able to calm me down.

_'Issei, you are back and now inside my body again'_ I mentally said, absolutely relieved that Issei was alright.

**'Of Course, I am back. I can't keep myself materialized outside you all the time since I would run out of magic sooner than later. Thought Projection or Clone Magic in general are rather taxing magic to perform so obviously I too have to take some rest inside you. You can now tell the Goddesses that I am fine but tired'**

"Issei is alright, he is alright. He is back inside my body saying that thought projection was taxing for him and now he is tired" I said to calm the Goddesses from their panic. Thankfully, my words seem to do the job as they both sighed in relief.

**'Thank you, Bell. I am getting tired now…. tomorrow morning let's head to the dungeon so wake me up, Okay….zzzz….zzzz…'**

_'Issei….are you asleep?'_ I tried asking but wasn't able to get an answer from him. Huh, guess he really is that tired.

It was getting rather late so after a few talks and a dinner which was apparently made by Issei's clone. We all made our way to the second floor. I still couldn't believe that Issei built this in just a day. The new home is far better than the ones that are made by the Goibniu Familia.

* * *

Somewhere into the Workshop of Goibniu Familia, The God Goibniu sneezed

"Damn Brats, disrespecting my art as usual" he muttered sullenly.

* * *

I picked the middle room on the second floor and for some reason after I made that decision, Goddess Hestia and Goddess Hephaestus both chose the room right next to mine. Them picking their room made my room in between theirs. I entered the room only to find myself in a well decorated bedroom which had a giant closet, an empty desk, a bookshelf filled with you guessed it, all sorts of books, some armor stands as well as a weapons rack mounted on the wall and finally the bed itself. I went to lay down on the mattress only to moan on how super comfy it is.

_'This is so much better than the sofa, thank you Issei' _I thought appreciatively as Issei has done so much for me.

He has improved my growth, given me encouragement to do my very best as an adventurer, Created me a great weapon by his sweat and blood and now built me and my Goddess a new place for us to live in and it seems that Goddess Hephaestus is also moving in with us.

Ever since Issei revealed himself to be inside of me, it hasn't been that lonely anymore.

When I first entered the city, I had been rejected multiple times by so many familia, ridiculed by mortals and immortals for my dreams and been told to give up being an adventurer by God knows how many times.

So why hadn't I given up? Why didn't I just quit or walk away? These thoughts did come to my mind but I didn't commit myself to any of them because my Goddess didn't give up on me, neither did my advisor, Eina give up on me and neither did he, the person I respect and admire the most.

Issei Hyoudou, My friend and whom I consider to be my surrogate big brother didn't give up on me.

I closed my eyes thinking pleasantly about these thoughts.

* * *

Unknown to Bell, Issei even in his sleep could still hear Bell's surface thoughts. He had a big smile on his face.

_'Big Brother, Huh...Haven't been called that ever since Millicas's Death'. _He thought with some sentimentality.

_'Maybe Little Brother, maybe' _He smiled with that thought.

* * *

**Scene Break:**

* * *

*SLASH*

Arondight cut through the body of a War Shadow slicing it into half.

**'You are doing great Bell but you need to practice your caution, never fully commit to a strike, not unless you know for certain that it's going to land' **came the voice inside my head.

_'I realize that'_ I mentally replied back.

Me and Issei along with my blade, Arondight were inside the Dungeon. Currently, we were on the sixth floor. I wasn't comfortable to come down here but Issei assured me that I will be fine since I am stronger than last time.

Issei was still inside of me. He told me that it is unnecessary to have a thought projection all the time unless it is either convenient or necessary which was something I agreed with.

After harvesting the magic stones as well as the drop item from the War Shadow's corpse. I made my way forward to hunt more monsters.

Arondight now as an enormous broadsword is really comfortable to use whenever I fight. The weird part is that for some reason I could feel it, I could feel what it's feeling. Guess, Goddess Hephaestus words of it being alive hold some merit. Arondight is light and I mean extremely light. Issei also told me when we were wandering that the blade is unbreakable and most likely has the sharpest edge in all of Orario, even Miss Aiz sword, Desperate has nothing on Arondight.

I already fought some monsters along the way down here and somehow not struggling with them. I feel like I am too strong for them, I don't mean to sound arrogant but I really felt like that I can slice through even a horde of them without breaking a sweat.

**'That's because you can,' **Issei mentally said.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ I asked

**'I mean that you are underestimating yourself, Bell. You have gotten stronger, way stronger than you realize yet. It's not just your growth in stats but also your experience as an adventurer'**

_Am I really that strong?_ These were the thoughts running on my head. I looked at Arondight only to somehow feel that it was agreeing with what Issei said.

_'Okay fine, Let's make our way down the dungeon'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

**'That's my boy,' **Issei cheered and Arondight was also shimmering with excitement on my back.

That's how we made our way deeper inside the dungeon.

I cleared the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and even the twelfth floor with little to no struggle with fighting monsters like Killer Ants, Purple Moths, Blue Papilios, Orcs, Imps, Bad Bats, Silverbacks, Needle Rabbit and the Hard Armoreds. The monsters were really easy to deal with since I would just cleave right through most of them. Sure there were times where I kept getting surrounded by monsters of different shapes and sizes but even then, I escaped and defeated all of them.

I first thought it was because I was wielding Arondight but I discarded that thought when I noticed that I am physically faster and stronger than my opponents, I can also react and perceive danger way faster than they could.

Lastly, I went down the middle levels because of the insistent encouragement from both Issei and Arondight to keep moving on. To enter the middle levels which started from the thirteenth floor, I had to make my way through its entrance known as the First Line.

The walls, ground, and ceiling become made of bedrock. While the upper floors are just flat, circular maze, the middle floors have more complex layout which include intertwining upper and lower tunnels. The light becomes darker and the air seems to be moist down here.

I became tense and wary of my surroundings the moment I stepped foot inside the 13th floor. I held Arondight in its broadsword mode tightly, ready to unleash it if I see any signs of danger. Even if I have gotten stronger recently, I am not cocky enough to underestimate the middle levels of the dungeons.

_'Issei, do you know what's in the thirteenth and fourteenth floors?'_ I mentally asked him since he is more well informed out of the two of us.

**'Hmm….From What I know, Bell. The monsters in the thirteenth and fourteenth floors are not much different than the ones on the 12th floor in terms of strength but the rate of spawn is much higher that's why it's so very difficult to solo these floors. Add the fact that the layout is also get more complex the deeper we go is only adding the fuel to the fire'**

_'Thanks Issei, that's a big help'_ I mentally said, genuinely thankful for his aid.

Issei is not just cheering me on, he is helping me build strategies to combat my foes whenever they are in larger numbers. He has also been teaching me how to properly fight with a sword by teaching me various stances of sword arts. He seems to be specialized in weaponry since he knew so much about wielding many types of blades like a Saber, Claymore, Gladius, Xiphos, Rapier, Jian, Scimitar, Cutlass and even a Katana. He told me how they are designed like and what their purpose is just for me to see if I could implement any of them with my shape-shifting blade, Arondight. Arondight itself seems to be swallowing everything Issei was saying most likely trying to gain knowledge about other swords for him to turn into.

I came across a few Hard Armored before I met a monster that I haven't seen before, it was a dog but it had mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, a foul odor and fire was coming out of its mouth.

_'Issei, what is that?'_ I asked while moving extremely carefully as to not catch it's attention towards me.

**'That Bell is a Hellhound, Now don't panic, remember what I have told you and then fight whenever you feel comfortable'**

_'Okay'_ I said to the spirit before moving closer towards the hellhound.

It seems to get its attention as it whirls his head toward me and rushes at me with fire spewing out of its mouth.

I leaned to the side for it to barely miss me from biting my head off. Before it had time to recover, I made my move and quickly struck it's head to finally kill it.

I collected the magic stone from the corpse as well as the drop item which turns out to be 'Hellhound Fang'. Issei called it quits saying that I was gonna tire myself really early if I keep this up and that I still need to preserve my energy to head back up so it is better for us to return rather than continue moving forward. I was completely okay with it since I knew what Issei said made sense.

Well, at least today was a good haul for us inside the Dungeon since I got myself a lot of magical stones and drop items. By the way Issei stored all of them inside his inventory which solved the issue of me carrying the drops. I happily returned back to the base.

* * *

"Hello Bell, How was today?" Goddess Hestia asked as I entered through the front door.

I don't know why but she looked dead-tired. I think it might be those books the Goddess Hephaestus forced her to read and learn from.

"Today was great, with Issei's help I even managed to reach the middle levels" I said to her with a wide grin on my face.

**"I didn't do much, Bell. It was all you, I was just giving you some guidance whenever you needed it" **Issei said loudly for even the Goddess to hear.

"Goddess, Where is Lady Hephaestus?" I asked her since she was nowhere in sight.

"She went back to work at her familia's place, she has some paperwork in her office that she still needs to fill out. If you are wondering when she will be back, probably around midnight." Hestia answered my question.

I looked around the living room only to find myself locked on an envelope on the coffee table, I became curious so I asked;

"Umm….Goddess, what is that envelope for?" And pointed my finger at the envelope.

Hestia looked and said "Oh that…. that's the invitation to the 'Celebration of the Gods', it's tomorrow and this time Ganesha is hosting the event at his place. "

**"So it's time" **Issei said which got me confused but Hestia seemed to get it as she nodded towards my direction.

"Yeah it's time for that confrontation with her. Hey Issei, Can you use thought projection? it's getting a bit awkward for me to talk to you when you are inside Bell" she said, I was still confused on what confrontation they were both talking about.

**"Of Course! Goddess" **

Suddenly behind me, Silver flames popped up on the ground, they became bigger and bigger before Issei came out of those flames and then the flames vanished completely.

_'That is so cool!'_

He looked at me with a grin "Bell, I need to talk with Hestia for some 'business' so Why don't you go get yourself freshen up and then go to the exchange for your earnings" he said to me while air quotes on the word 'business' as well as rolling his eyes. Goddess Hestia was giving Issei a scowl for doing that while my mouth was twitching, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh...Okay. I will leave" I said between my chuckles and then I headed upstairs to go get myself cleaned up.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Issei, Did you have to do that?" Hestia said exasperatedly to the dragon spirit.

"Yep! It's hilarious to see how you react with everything I do" The spirit, Issei answered her.

"Issei, Are you sure she is going to show up at the celebration? She hasn't been in one for so long." Hestia asked him in concern.

"Freya? She is definitely going there and she will be definitely asking for Bell," Issei answered, confident that he is right about Freya.

"Well, at least I have Hephaestus with me to help, I don't know how I would have dealt with her without making a scene." She said

"That's a blessing. Plus, Loki will also involve herself between you and Freya just for the heck of it" Issei told her, which seemed to annoy Hestia at the mention of the Goddess of Mischief.

"Loki….Are you sure she will come? Just like Freya, Loki also isn't one to go to these celebrations"

"If she know you are going then she will definitely come"

"This whole situation sucks for me. What the hell are you going to be doing then?" Hestia asked him. She was frustrated about everything that might happen at the celebration.

"Me? Well I am going to finally teach Bell something that I wanted to teach him for a while"

"And What exactly is that something?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Magic" Issei smirks as he says that.

* * *

**Arondight:**

A living blade with the ability to shape-shift into multiple different types of blade. It is created by the Crimson Inferno Dragon Emperor with the help of The Goddess of the Forge, Hephaestus.

The blade is made from fragments of legendary weapons like the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Durandal and Excalibur as well as materials such as Mithril, Pure Adamantite, Aether (æther) and the hair and blood of the Goddess of the Hearth.

It is named after the sword of Lancelot du lac.


	8. Chapter 7:

**Previously**

* * *

_"Issei, Are you sure she is going to show up at the celebration? She hasn't been in one for so long." Hestia asked him in concern._

_"Freya? She is definitely going there and she will definitely be asking for Bell," Issei answered, confident that he is right about Freya._

_"Well, at least I have Hephaestus with me to help, I don't know how I would have dealt with her without making a scene." She said_

_"That's a blessing. Plus, Loki will also involve herself between you and Freya just for the heck of it" Issei told her, which seemed to annoy Hestia at the mention of the Goddess of Mischief._

_"Loki….Are you sure she will come? Just like Freya, Loki also isn't one to go to these celebrations"_

_"If she know you are going then she will definitely come"_

_"This whole situation sucks for me. What the hell are you going to be doing then?" Hestia asked him. She was frustrated about everything that might happen at the celebration._

_"Me? Well I am going to finally teach Bell something that I wanted to teach him for a while"_

_"And What exactly is that something?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised._

_"Magic" Issei smirks as he says that._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Celebration of the Gods**

* * *

**Bell's POV**

* * *

"Here you go, Bell. This is your payment for today" says my advisor, Eina Tulle as she passes me two sacks that seemed to be filled to the brim by vals.

"Thank you, Miss Eina….Uh, Can you tell me how much is the amount?...I don't know since I was distracted for a moment" I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck with a nervous chuckle.

I was currently inside the Guild Headquarters to Exchange all the drops that we had into vals. Issei told me to come here by myself as he wanted to speak with Goddess Hestia about a certain matter.

I don't know why but I have a feeling that what they are discussing is not for the faint of heart.

_'Why did I feel like I just punched myself in the gut'_

Returning back to reality, I see Eina giving me a weak smile and sighs "You never change, do you Bell?"

I felt squeamish, Did she have to say that? I glanced around my surroundings only to see several Guild employees looking at me and Eina with amusement. Now I really want to hide myself from shame.

Eina who wasn't bothered by their gaze or simply didn't notice, continued "if you are wondering the amount, the drops you exchanged today are worth approximately 26 million vals"

I was surprised but I didn't react much. I already expected the number to be this big since Issei told me about them.

Eina looked at me with a surprised expression as she stood up from her desk and put her hand on my forehead while looking at me with concern.

"Miss Eina! What are you doing?" I quickly and loudly asked her, stammering and madly blushing between the lines.

_'Oh God! This is so embarrassing'_

"What's wrong? I was just checking to see if you are alright, normally you would have overreacted so much that it would have rocked the entire guild hall" She asked which got me to become even more embarrassed.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

Misha, one of Eina's co-workers, was watching the concerned Half elf and the embarrassed little white rabbit from the sidelines, she had an amused glint in her eyes.

_'Man, I wish Issei was here. He would've killed to see this'_

That's right, Misha and Issei (actually his clone to be honest) had befriended each other on the basis of Eina's feeling for Bell. They both found out that the other knew that Eina had a small crush on Bell whether the Half elf likes to admit it or not.

They had a few friendly discussions as well as fierce arguments, such as when Misha argued with Issei that Bell might have also had feelings for Eina but Issei countered with saying that Bell is too dense for that.

"Psst! Misha, What's been going on here?" came a silent familiar voice behind the pink haired guild worker.

Misha almost jumped in surprise as she was not expecting the person she wanted to witness this scene between the odd half elf and rabbit duo, be here in the guild hall right behind her.

"Don't just show up like that. You almost scared me half to death" she said quickly to him in a hushed tone with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry sorry, Misha. I was looking for Bell, he hadn't returned back to the house and Goddess Hestia was getting worried" He said light-heartedly.

Misha gives him a smile and says "Well….if you are looking for the rabbit, I say he is enjoying his current company,". She then points her finger toward the Exchange counter where both Bell and Eina could be seen talking.

Issei and Misha give each other a smirk.

"So any progress?" Issei begins

"Not by much. When you said he was dense, I thought you were joking but he is truly that ignorant of her feelings"

"If you think that this is bad then you should see him with how he interacts with the other females in his life"

"Are they also interested in him?" Misha asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yep!" Issei answers with a straight face.

Misha sighs as she was expecting something like that as an answer. Bell does truly look like an adorable little rabbit and judging from how he is doing in the adventurer business, she knew he was gonna grow himself into a handsome hunk of a man. Surely, that is going to attract some affection from the others….or maybe even someone like herself. She shook herself from these thoughts before looking at them once again.

_'Eina, you have to make your move fast to get to his heart or else you will regret this for the rest of your life.'_

"Can I ask who they are?"

"Goddess Hestia and Goddess Hephaestus," Issei said in a plain tone.

"The Goddesses themselves, I didn't expect that" Misha says incredulously.

"And most likely, he will get even more attention from the other beautiful ladies in this city very soon" Issei continued inwardly proud of his partner's charms.

Misha started rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers like she had figured something out. She said in wonder "You know what...You are right".

"Of course! I am, That's the reason why you and I are friends in the first place." Issei scoffed, honestly entertained by Misha's antics.

"Hey Issei, Forgetting about Bell and Eina for a moment, Is there someone in your life that you like?" She asked curiously but soon regretted it after seeing the melancholy look on Issei's face.

Issei looking at her, gives her a weak smile and raises his left hand to show a beautiful ruby wedding ring that he is wearing on his ring finger.

"I did….a long time ago but she passed away" He says

"Issei….I am sorry, I didn't realize tha—'' she quickly tried to apologize but Issei waved his hand in front of her for her to stop.

"No no no, it isn't your fault or anything like that. Besides, I made peace with her death before I arrived in Orario. You don't need to feel sorry for me or anything like that"

After that, an awkward silence fell upon the dragon-spirit and the guild worker for more than a few minutes. Issei then sighs and mutters to himself which Misha was able to hear since she was close by.

"I really hate to break this lovely moment but…."

Before Misha could stop him, Issei walks toward the Exchange counter and greets the half elf.

"Hello, Miss Eina. I see you are spending your time with Bell this afternoon"

Bell was surprised to see Issei at the hall and immediately asked;

"Issei! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you apparently. Goddess Hestia was getting worried so I decided to pick you up from wherever you were which just so happens to be at the guild hall"

"About that….I..Um..I am sorry. I didn't know it was getting late" Bell says as he glanced outside the hall only to see that it was evening.

"Sorry Bell. I didn't realize that I was keeping you that occupied" Eina hurriedly said to him.

""Don't worry about it"". Both Bell and Issei said to her before they look at each other and smile.

"Come On! Bell, it's getting late. You do know that tomorrow is going to be just you and me doing good ol' training right?" Issei asks Bell that and turns around to leave.

"Of course! Issei,...Um..Oh! Miss Eina, see you next time" Bell says to her before following his familia captain.

"Goodbye Bell" Eina says while waving her arm to him.

"So did you enjoy your time with him?" Misha who was near Eina asks her with mirth.

"Yea—, Wait! Why am I telling you that? Just get back to work" Eina says to her annoyed, but if you looked closely, you could see the small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Okay okay, fine. I do have to deliver these papers to Old Bat Royman. Hopefully it would keep him busy for the rest of the day." Misha says to her cheerfully before returning to her desk.

* * *

"You are late," Hestia said to Bell with an angry look. Her ponytails were flaring madly behind her like they were alive.

"I am sorry, Goddess" Bell apologized once again.

Issei sighed looking at Bell. The boy has little to no self esteem but then Issei admitted that what Bell did was the best thing you could possibly do in the current situation.

Arguing with a lolita just isn't worth the effort.

The entire familia that being Bell, Issei and the Goddess Hestia conversed about how their day went before Issei left for the kitchen to prepare today's dinner.

Now, Issei isn't the best chef in the world….No, that title belongs to his wives Yasaka and Akeno (he may be a bit biased when he says that) but he is at least fine when it comes to cooking, at least better than Bell and Hestia….and he meant Hestia of this world and not of his world. That Hestia cooking is beyond divine.

Issei shivered as he imagined how outraged the Greek Gods would have become by him if he ever said that his cooking is better than the Goddess of the Hearth (which by the way it is not). They would've most likely waged war on him, consequences be damned.

His clone already bought the groceries for him yesterday. He took out the ingredients and started to make something for the familia to eat. After 45 minutes, he made several dishes that he knew of like marinated beef steak, curry and steamed salmon with veg rice and strawberry sherbet for dessert.

* * *

"Your food is really good, you know that, Issei" Hestia said, talking with her entire mouth full. She was shoveling food into her mouth as fast as humanly (or godly) possible. Bell at least had the decency to eat like a normal person unlike the eccentric Goddess but he was also quickly munching his steak since he was enjoying it very much.

Issei was happy at the fact that they found his food delicious. It was honestly extremely difficult for him to learn cooking at all. The reason he even learned cooking in the first place was because of Koneko. That Nekoshou wife of his got one day extremely cranky and quite literally demanded food only made by him for some strange reason. He didn't know what the hell he should've done so he made a strange concoction which to his eternal shame was not that great.

He was underestimating how terrible it was since Koneko after putting one bite into her mouth rushed to the nearest washroom to throw up and suffered from food poisoning for the rest of the week.

During that week, just to make up for his mistake, Issei learned how to properly cook with the guidance of Yasaka, Asia and surprisingly Sona. It was a happy surprise for the Nekoshou to receive several really delicious homemade taiyakis, her favorite treat from her beloved husband after her recovery. She enjoyed it so much that Issei's other wives got extremely jealous and demanded food of their own.

"Thanks, Hestia. Now that my job is done, I am returning back inside of you, Bell." Issei says to them before his thought projection dissolves into gold dust.

_'Issei, are you here?'_ Bell inwardly thought, confirming that Issei is really inside him.

**"Of course! Bell" **Issei responded to him which led to Bell sighing in relief.

"Goddess, I am going to sleep, today has been a busy day" He said before standing up from his chair and leaving for his room.

"Okay, Good night Bell" Hestia as she looks up to see Bell head upstairs.

* * *

**Scene Break:**

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

I considered that I had currently the best sleep I could possibly have in a long time. I went to sleep in my bed after having dinner with the Goddess. The sleep I had can only be described as wonderful and it wasn't just the bed either; it felt like I was surrounded by fire that gave me warmth and not trying to burn me.

I blink a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I should get up and wash my face and get ready to.… Huh?

There's something on top of me. Not the sheets, and it's round and extremely light. I'm breathing just fine, otherwise I would have noticed sooner.

Please don't tell me it's that death trap chest of the Goddess. Please don't let it be them. They almost killed me the last time.

I hesitantly looked up only to see not the Goddess that I expected but Goddess Hephaestus.

She's asleep with her face buried in my chest. Ha-ha, imagine that.

_Don't tell me, Does she sleepwalk like Goddess Hestia too…?_

* * *

A facepalm could be heard inside Bell's soul. Issei couldn't believe it. He wanted to gouge his own eyes at the fact that Bell is so clueless about the others feelings for him.

"Bell, if you don't realise sooner or later what they are trying to do then I will promise you that I will personally throw you inside a brothel for you to actually mature." he muttered frustratedly to himself.

* * *

This is bad. I really won't be able to get up at this rate.

She really is beautiful with her red hair flowing down and a small smile on her face like she was having a good dream.

She's so damn pretty!

_'No! this is bad, I need to get out of here before her chest might do the job that Goddess Hestia's failed to do'_

I put the sheet over her and got ready to go. I shouldn't be here when she wakes up. Now that I think about it, wow, I'm an idiot! What have I done?! She's a goddess! And I felt her… on me…not again….this is terrible...

I sneak through the room and out the door without a sound.

"… zzz… Bell, you're so naive… zzzz…"

* * *

"Okay, Issei, what are we doing today?" I asked enthusiastically wearing my training gear as well as carrying Arondight on my back.

I was currently inside the training room in the basement. It wasn't much of a room but a massive bunker. It looked like it was built with steel reinforced concrete or something very durable. The walls, floor and ceiling were all covered with something shiny and metallic in nature. Issei hadn't come out of my body and decided to stay inside of it for now

**'...'**

_'Hey Issei, something wrong'_ I mentally asked, worried by the fact that I didn't get a reply from him.

**'*sigh*... Nothing wrong here...just before we begin, I have to do something first' **Issei said to me mentally, I nod slightly confused on what Issei was doing.

Suddenly my vision turned black. It was a similar experience to how when I first touched Arondight.

My eyes opened and this time instead of a vast plain of grassland, I was somewhere…. different.

It was bright….way too bright, I looked down to see myself standing on top of something soft, I didn't want to believe it but it looked like I was standing on a cloud. Above me was the clear blue sky with the shining sun. It was a mesmerizing sight…. everything here feels holy to me….like this is some sort of heaven.

"Isn't this beautiful?" A familiar voice asked behind me.

I jumped in fright and instantly turned to assault the person behind me only to stop my fist inches away from Issei's face, he didn't even flinch, it looked more like he was smirking at my reaction.

"Scared you good, didn't I?" He asked

"Don't do that!" I shouted to him frightened out of mind. Really out of all things he could've done, he had to scare the crap out of me.

"Do you know what this place is, Bell?". Issei asked ignoring everything I just said, unlike a moment ago, his face was now not showing any sort of amusement, he was emotionless but his eyes told me that he had some sort of sentimental attachment to this place.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I don't know if I am supposed to know where I am. I mean, aren't we literally standing on clouds under a clear blue sky?...Is it some higher plane of existence or something like Heaven….

"I don't know, where are we?"

"This is a special place, Bell. It is where I truly exist. A landscape created from thoughts, feelings, memories and imagination. This is the realm inside an individual's soul known as….the mindscape. This place is your mindscape, your soul formed this place inside of yourself based on your personality." Issei monologues dramatically, raising his arms to the side facing me much to my irritation.

"So….why are we here, Issei? Can you just stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell are we doing here" I snapped. I thought I was going to get some actual training, not some lecture of something that I wouldn't even be able to comprehend.

He looks at me and sighs with a smile on his face. He then loudly says "Did you really think that I just brought you here only to show you this? No no no, kiddo, I am gonna teach you something that you will always remember in your heart"

"Huh…. finally" I said to myself relieved but still something was stuck in my head so I asked Issei

"Uhh….Issei so what is it that you are going to be teaching me?"

"Abra Ka Dabra" Issei said slowly while waving his hands in wonder.

"I didn't get it"

"Really! You didn't get it?….it means 'I will create as I speak' now tell me what does it remind you of?"

_'I will create as I speak'...create means make….speak mean say...To make from saying….Wait!...Isn't that?_

I widened my eyes as I rapidly turned my head towards the smirking spirit, his smirk was the final confirmation that I had hit the nail on the mark.

"Yeah! That's right, Kid. You are gonna be learning the arts of magic," Issei said with a smug face much to my excitement.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Do I look alright, Hephaestus?" asked the irritated Hestia currently wearing a beautiful dress, plain silk gloves and heels all in white. She looked extremely stunning, even Hephaestus was surprised that Hestia now looked extremely beautiful even among the Deities, not as much as Freya but still truly charming.

"You….you look wonderful, Hestia. Where in the world that you got that dress from?" Hephaestus responded.

"Issei bought it for when he was searching for Bell, said it was perfect for me to wear at the Banquet. I like it very much but it's just—"

"Dress up is not your thing right?" Hephaestus interrupted knowing what her friend was thinking.

Hestia nods as she really wasn't a fan of making herself look pretty. Sure, she might do it to get Bell's attention but knowing him, he wouldn't even understand why she would do it in the first place.

They both met each other right at front of the chosen hall for the banquet and looked in front of them only to sigh at the monstrosity that Ganesha had built.

One overly extravagant building stood over the group of overly extravagant gods assembling in the street.

Standing among the lights of Orario, this thing was just plain weird. It was so out of place, it was almost mysterious.

The building was a massive, thirty-meter, human-shaped statue with an elephant's head sitting cross-legged in the middle of the city block. The base of the building was surrounded by a stone wall.

The statue sat proudly, puffing out its chest. It was famous for inspiring a sense of wonder and uneasiness within anyone who saw it. Magic stone lamps lit up the statue from many angles. The elephant stood out against the black night sky.

It might have come as no surprise, but this building had a history.

It was built by the handsome, dark-skinned god Ganesha. Who knew what he was thinking when he burned through his Familia's savings to build this monstrosity.

This statue, Aiam Ganesha, was the home base of Ganesha Familia.

Even the members of his Familia didn't like it. Most of them teared up a bit as they went in and out, thinking how their hard work had gone into paying for this thing. The icing on the cake? The entrance to the building was in the crotch of the statue.

"What's Ganesha doing?"

"Ganesha really goes all out!"

The group of extraordinarily lavish people filed into the building through the crotch, laughing all the way.

Every one of these "people" was a god or goddess.

They had come for Ganesha's "Celebration of the Gods."

A Celebration of the Gods was basically a large party put on by a god for other gods living on Gekai. There were no rules about who hosted and who attended. The Celebration was hosted by a god who wanted to throw a party and was attended by gods who wanted to come. It was all done on a whim.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming today! I am Ganesha! I am overjoyed at the attendance of this Celebration! I love you all! I do have one small announcement to make: The yearly festival put on by my Familia is only three days away! Please encourage your Familias to attend!"

The great hall was only lightly decorated, completely different from the lavish exterior of the building.

Ganesha, wearing an elephant mask and dressed to match his statue, greeted his guests in a booming voice from the top of a stage in the middle of the hall. The gods in attendance by and large ignored his greeting and continued talking among themselves.

The party was set up to be a standing buffet. Tables with white tablecloths lined the great hall. An array of fresh food filled the hall with a variety of mouthwatering smells. Soft echoes from the shoes of both the attendees and the staff thumped from all directions. A band sat behind the stage, waiting for the signal to play dance music.

Almost all of the deities in Orario were in attendance tonight.

Invitations to the Celebration had been distributed by the host's Familia. The number of guests was determined by their resources.

Ganesha Familia was very prominent in Orario, so he was able to send an invitation to every single god and goddess within the city wall.

Hestia and Hephaestus included.

Hestia would have already jumped to the delicious looking buffet if it weren't for the real reason why she was attending. Among all the attendance, she is most likely the bottom of the barrel but because of Issei, the mysterious Level 5 adventurer who came out of nowhere joining her Familia, she has garnered more attention than she would have liked.

"Whoa! Is that Loli Big Boobs?"

"She looks…. stunning for a change, who could've guessed that?"

"I've seen her. She's working part-time in the northern south block. The children were patting her head."

"That's our Loli Lady!"

"Idiot! The both of you. Don't you see? She isn't here for fun and games. Her face is showing the entire story. She is here to cause some sort of commotion"

Of course! Hestia stuck out like a sore thumb. Wearing extravagant clothing and having an emotionless face both that were unusual for the usual cheerful petite Goddess. She attracted a lot of attention. Obviously, Both Hestia and Hephaestus ignored the mummers and made their way towards the buffet table.

A Goddess leaning on a wall at a corner was looking at the Goddess of the He wearth with confusion and intrigue. She had vermillion-red eyes and hair. She had her hair in a fancy inward spiral and She was sporting a sleek black dress.

_'You are here with something in mind, aren't you Itty Bitty? Well, I am not gonna get myself in your problems unless it either involves me or the situation is bigger than I imagined.' _She thought.

Yes, the Goddess was the tomboyish, Trickster God of Aiz Wallenstein's Familia, Loki, the Goddess of Mischief and Trickery.

Click-click, click-click. High-heeled shoes echoed as a Goddess approached Hestia and Hephaestus.

"Hee-hee… Still the best of friends, I see."

Hestia turned around to see emerge from another group of deities a goddess so beautiful that she made the others look normal by comparison. The floor was her runway. Everyone else was there to admire her.

Her skin was the color of fresh fallen snow and just as smooth. Freya's arms and legs glided through the air as if she were swimming, her perfume getting the attention of other gods as she drifted past. Their eyes fell on her luscious derriere, the cloth holding it in place gown was open in the front. With only one layer of fabric over each breast, she proudly showed off her full shape. Her cleavage was bright pink, like she was too warm.

She had the perfect body; better proportions did not exist. Long eyelashes surrounded calm eyes that radiated confidence. Her beauty transcended beauty, to the point that no one else even came close.

"Am I disturbing you, Hestia?" a smiling Freya asked the shorter goddess as she made herself known to Hestia and Hephaestus.

"It's not that…" Hestia fought back an irritated twitch in her lips. "I just don't like you very much."

"Hee-hee-hee. That's what I like about you."

Oh please. Hestia crossed her arms and looked away.

Being the Goddess of Beauty, Freya was a lady among women and always carried herself as such. She was always a head above the rest.

Freya had the ability to make others stop and wonder at her charm and grace. Even whimsical gods fell under her spell. The children on Gekai became enslaved by her smile alone.

However, Hestia couldn't stand Freya's personality, or other gods like her.

The Goddess of Beauty gently swished her silver hair as she glided up to the other two goddesses.

Both Hestia and Hephaestus narrowed their eyes on the deity that was apparently interested in their crush/love interest.

"Freya….Ah, the only reason why I came here to this celebration in the first place. Honestly, I wished I didn't," Hephaestus said, trying to control her temper. She held Hestia's shoulder for Hestia to not act on her emotions.

Loki, who was looking at the trio, raised her eyebrows in surprise as she didn't expect Freya of all people to be the reason for those two (Hestia and Hephaestus) ire and distress. She tried to rack her brain for an answer but couldn't get an idea why Hestia and Hephaestus were acting like that unless….it involves a male which would explain a lot but the question that will remain….would be who the hell caught the attention of the love obsessed Goddess and the other two.

"My, my, aren't you tense." Freya smoothly said to the two deities in front of her but inwardly was surprised by how they were acting weird around her. She already knew that Hestia didn't like her but to see Hephaestus who seemed like she wanted to tear her in half honestly did shocked her.

_'Wait? Is it because of Bell that they are acting like that towards me….but I haven't even made a move on him yet. How did they know that I was planning something for him?'_ Freya thought. She was actually troubled by this since she now would have to improvise all of her plans she had prepared for her quest to get the white-haired adventurer's heart for herself and herself only.

Hestia wanted to say something to her but before she could open her mouth, Hephaestus stopped her and spoke to Freya coldly herself.

"We need to speak in private now, and I am not taking No for an answer, Freya."

Now the other Deities who were glancing now and then at the trio were now not bothering to hide themselves and were looking at them hopefully to witness some sort of drama between the Goddesses.

Loki now had her eyes narrowed at them. She decided that it might be the best time to make an entrance now rather than later. She made her way through several Gods and Goddesses before reaching them. The other Deities who were looking at the already tense atmosphere now noticed the approaching Loki and now started to gleam in excitement waiting for Loki to create chaos for their enjoyment.

Dionysus who was conversing with Demeter raised an eyebrow at the Mischief Goddess arrival towards the trio. He made sure to keep his ears open just like the rest to listen into their conversation.

"Hey! Fei-Fei! Freya—! Itty Bitty!" Loki chimed to which Hestia, Hephaestus and Freya turned towards her.

_'Guess Issei was right. She did come after all, now to make her join my side'_ Hestia thought to herself looking at the tomboyish goddess.

Loki might not have looked like much standing next to Freya, but her face was on par with Hestia and Hephaistos in terms of charm.

Hephaestus tched at seeing Loki knowing that the Goddess would not make this situation easier, she then looked toward Hestia only to be surprised by how impassive she was.

Hestia then sighs and speaks "I should have known better but Why the hell are you here?"

"Wassamatta? Am I not allowed to greet ya without a reason? It's a Celebration, no? It'd be rude not to say hi. Get with the program, Itty Bitty."

"…!…!"

"That's quite the scary face, Hestia."

Loki was two heads taller than she; all Hestia could do was turn a cold shoulder.

She had nothing to say to Loki at the moment.

Hestia then turns toward Freya

"Let us get back right into the point, Freya. We need to speak privately. This takes priority"

"And Why should I, Hestia? This Celebration is just beginning, I would hate it if I missed something…. entertaining"

"I would listen to her Freya if I were you. That something that is cooking inside of your head is going to cause trouble for everyone in Orario, involved or not. Didn't you feel the shock that came from inside the city? It is a bad time to intervene with any mortal life at this point of time and knowing your disregard for the rules, I am giving you a suggestion right now. Let's talk privately right Now." Hephaestus said to her getting impatient by the second, she knows that she shouldn't rile herself up but with Loki's presence, things might get chaotic between them by the second.

"Wait—What is this about, Hephaestus?" Loki asked softly, now realizing that something is definitely wrong. She thought that maybe Freya annoyed them or something with her antics but if it involves the shock then the matter is of much more significance than it seems to be.

The reason why no God has talked about the Shock at the celebration among themselves is because they knew that even as Gods, they could not prevent Fate from having her way in the world. The last time a God tried to interfere with fate led to the destruction of two SS rank familia that were Zeus and Hera's. The Gods realized that they should avoid the phenomena as much as they possibly could to avoid a similar catastrophe from ever happening ever again.

Seeing Hestia angry is something usual for her but seeing Hephaestus angry….to her is very rare. Sure, the Goddess of the Forge might get irritated or frustrated with others (especially Hestia and Loki) but she never shows those emotions on her face. Loki has decided to tread carefully with whatever is going on unless she wants to face the full force of Hephaestus anger….

Something that she knew that she wouldn't enjoy.

"Shut up, Loki! I don't have time for dilly dallying with you" Hephaestus says to her which surprised many of the Deities except Hestia. She then grabs Freya arms much to her and everyone else's shock and drags her to someplace else.

"Hey Ganesha! Is there an empty room for us to talk? Me, Hestia and Freya have something very and I mean very important matters to discuss" She asks the host of the celebration who nervously nods his head up and down and points toward a direction. He was sweating bullets at seeing an irritated Hephaestus.

"I AM GANESHA, Hephaestus. There are plenty of private spaces for all of you to privately discuss any of your matters around here. Just go to the left of the hall and there is a corridor with many free rooms" He answered rather quickly much to Hephaestus appreciation and the others' disappointment who wanted to know what the matter was all about between them.

Hephaestus forcefully dragged Freya, Hestia who was standing there at surprise at her friend action looks at Loki and says

"You should come too as well."

"Why? I am not involving myself in your mess, Itty Bitty"

"Don't fool me, flat-chest. I know that you are curious about what's going on plus with you there hopefully things wouldn't escalate to the destruction of Aiam Ganesha" Hestia scoffs much to Loki's irritation, Loki wanted to retort to the chest comment but didn't. Hestia now moves toward Hephaestus who was dragging a scowling Freya by her arms

"Is it that bad?" She asks as she too started walking towards Hephaestus.

"Yeah! Actually this was between me and Freya but Hephaestus is also involving herself for my sake" Hestia answers

"Don't tell me….Is Freya madly in love with your familia member at this period of time?" She groans as she asks Hestia that question.

Much to her fear, Hestia hesitantly nods before heading towards Hephaestus leaving Loki with muddled thoughts.

Why? Why Now?... Of all the timing for the Goddess of Love to fall in love with someone, Why in the ever living hell did it have to be now? She knew that a Freya in love is thousand times worse than the most love-obsessed yandere girl. Freya is way too stubborn to give up what she wants especially her love, Loki knew that and she wouldn't have cared….

Until you factor in That Shock, especially since it came from the city itself. She knew that whatever Freya will do from now on will change the course of history of this world drastically. Loki instinctively knew that if she doesn't act sooner in these circumstances than her own Familia could also come under scrutiny or even much to her dread under ruin from any of Freya's actions. She doesn't want to imagine her Familia broken so she too rushed similar to Hestia only to witness Hephaestus opening one of the doors and hurling Freya inside.

After both Hestia and Loki entered, she closed it. Hephaestus looks at Loki for a moment before turning to face Hestia.

"Why is she here?"

"I invited her in, you and I both know that she is gonna get herself involved in our mess sooner or later. It's better this way"

Hephaestus sighs as even though she did agree with Hestia's logic, it didn't mean that she was happy with Loki's involvement. Honestly, She wanted Loki as far away from their problem as possible.

"So, should I ask what's this all about?" Freya asked after recovering from Hephaestus being physical with her.

"I am going to get to the point, it's about your interest with Bell. I want it to stop ASAP" Hephaestus told her coldly.

Loki, who was standing in the corner listening to their conversation raised an eyebrow at the name. She thought that it was the mysterious Level 5 that joined Hestia Familia that Freya was in love with, not the rookie that looked like a rabbit. She made a mental note to remember that name for the future.

"And How do you know that I am interested in him?" Freya asked smoothly but inwardly she was irritated. Hestia, listening in, decided to follow Issei's advice and speak for the first time inside the room.

"Do you really think that I am an idiot, Freya? Even if I am new to Gekai, I do catch on quickly. That girl Syr as well as the tavern, Hostess of Fertility sounded fishy to me from the very beginning especially when I heard how Bell met Syr in the first place and the fact that the owner is a former member of your familia."

"So you aren't that gullible as I expected, I should've taken note of that". Freya softly said to herself, her tone akin to sorrow which only managed to annoy the Hearth Goddess even more.

"You aren't even taking this situation seriously, listen here you love obsessed slut, messing with Cranel will not only get you in trouble with me and Hestia but also with someone highly dangerous. I fear him more than I fear any other Immortal. I am saying this for your own bloody sake unless you want your entire familia turned into a bloody mush on the floor" Hephaestus said to Freya, confusing both Hestia, Freya and Loki before Hestia eyes widened in understanding as to where Hephaestus was taking this.

She knew that among all of them, there is only one person that is the strongest, much stronger than even Ouranos in his prime. That man himself isn't a God but he is an Immortal (since Devil and Dragon hybrid and all that) so that means that Hephaestus isn't technically lying plus Issei does truly care for Bell so it could be a very high possibility for the entire Freya Familia to be massacred by Issei if Bell is harmed in any way by them.

She wished that Hephaestus didn't involve Issei into this but it's useless since the cat is already out of the bag. Putting Issei with Freya was the last thing she wanted since she knew what kind of backstory Issei shared with his own version of that bitch.

"Who are you referring to, Hephaestus? Surely you are bluffing so I would back o—" Freya tried to say but;

"Where do you think Issei Hyoudou came from?. A Level 5 adventurer doesn't just come from nowhere without any sort of reputation. He was sent to Orario by his patron God after Hestia sent him a letter requesting his assistance." Hephaestus said interrupting Freya before she could even finish.

Hestia wanted Hephaestus to stop talking, knowing that lying to Freya of all people will only come back to bite them later in the future, Her face however was impassive as she didn't want to lose control of herself from all of this.

"Hey Hestia! Who did you send the letter to that resulted in you getting a Level 5 adventurer" Loki asked her, speaking rather loudly for the rest to hear which led to both Hephaestus and Freya turning towards her direction. Hestia and Hephaestus met each other's eyes and had a wordless conversation between each other for a brief moment before she spoke.

"He is one of the strongest Gods I know and the most dangerous among every last one of us. I know that you two don't know him since you two left for Gekai earlier than the rest….."

"Hurry up! I want to know who he is, he sounds like an awesome person to hang out with"

"Loki, He will slaughter you before you even get to say the first word, if you manage to annoy him. He has controls over many domains such as Magic, Darkness, Darkness, Boobs, Power, Despair... , Dragons and many others" She added Boobs just to mock Loki's flat chest.

Freya was surprised by the mention of a Dragon God. She didn't expect Hestia to know someone that powerful and if that Deity is backing someone like Hestia then this entire situation becomes even more complicated for her but even if she is backed into corner, she would never give up, she would journey through hell and back, would give up everything to gain the Love of one Bell Cranel.

Loki was shocked when Hestia mentioned that the God she was friendly with had control over dragons but her mind got stuck on one of the domains that the God controlled….

God of Boobs….Boobs….OPPAI!

She immediately rushed towards Hestia and started shaking her entire body with her death grip on the smaller goddess's fluffy cheeks. Left, right, up, down, she shook Hestia in all directions.

Shaking, shaking, and more shaking.

"That's how….that's the reason why you have a bigger chest than ME. Tell me who it is, I want boobs too, you meanie! I want big giant massive jugs for me to shake. I will beg him to give me some of his remedy. Please Chibi tell me his name"

Hephaestus and Freya sweatdropped at Loki and Hestia antics. Even in a serious situation like this one, they decided that it was a fun time to fight and argue between each other.

"… hee… hee… I'm thinkin' ya've had enough for today…so now tel' me who the hell he is"

She's twitching all over!

Loki dropped Hestia to the floor and turned her back. She didn't even glance at the girl as she collapsed to the floor.

"Loki, Enough! This isn't some joking matter" Hephaestus said to her while sighing, her eyes were still stuck on the love goddess though

"She started it plus she still hasn't answered who he really is"

"That's complicated even I met him for a brief period of time and he certainly made an impression"

"Oh Yeah! Then tell me his name…" Loki requested now pouting and looking everywhere except for Hestia's direction.

"His name is—" Hephaestus began but;

"Ddraig!" Hestia shouted which got everyone to face her.

"His name is Y Ddraig Goch." She repeated once again after standing up.

"Ddraig….Never heard of him," Loki said, skeptical about Hestia's claim to be friends with someone that influential yet someone so anonymous among them. It didn't mean that she thought Hestia was lying since it could be possible as all the Gods have their unique quirks.

"Freya….Ddraig isn't someone to mess with since he is the reason why Issei Hyoudou came to Orario and joined my familia in the first place" Hestia said now facing Freya herself, sidelining both Loki and Hephaestus.

The Love Goddess stared at Hestia for a few moments. "Do you really think that a Level 5 is enough to stop me from getting what I want?" Freya said scowling, her eyes were narrowed at the petite Goddess trying to intimidate her.

"You are underestimating him….if you bothered to check his stats then you would've seen that he is peak Level 5 with a skill so broken that it makes him able to fight Peak Level 6 adventurer evenly."

Loki and Freya both inwardly cursed at forgetting how broken [Boost] skill truly is. Sure, On paper, it may sound insignificant but if you truly spent your time thinking about it then the skill can be a game changer on tough situations. Truly, Even if [Boost] has limits, it is still an extremely impressive skill to have.

"So What? You and I both know that I wouldn't give up my pursuit for Bell's love. I can't imagine such a clear shade, such a pure soul not being within my arms reach"

"I see…." Now it was Loki time to speak, unlike the free spirited smile she had a few moments ago, she was now sneering at Freya.

"Now what is it, Loki?"

"Are you seriously gonna jeopardize everything in Orario just for you to gain this boy's love, Freya?"

"Of Course! Loki. I want the boy to be mine more than anything else. I won't stop even if the world itself collapses on top of me. I will get him for myself" Loki could see the craziness in those eyes when she heard Freya speak.

Hephaestus was now actively glaring at Freya. Hestia also gritted her teeth listening to her, her fists were tightly clenched, Loki seeing their reaction, sighs knowing that she has to take a side if not for Orario stability but for her own familia sake.

_'Freya, If you do this then you cross the line that not many should even dare to cross'_

"Then…." She drawl before she turned her back;

"You and I are enemies, Freya….Oye! Hestia, Hephaestus you two should also leave, arguing with the slut isn't going to help you at all in your case"

She says to all of them before walking away and harshly closing the door on them.

"..."

"..."

"...Hephaestus, I hate to say this but Loki is right. Arguing with Freya isn't going to help us at all" Hestia said to her friend.

Hestia already accomplished both of the goals that she was here for, one being to confront Freya personally and two being allying with Loki and her Familia to face off against Freya or at least to make sure Loki doesn't ally herself with Freya.

Hephaestus wanted to say something against the notion but couldn't since it was the best thing they could possibly do at the moment. They now started to leave after Hephaestus gave one last dirty look toward Freya and a final warning.

Freya now alone chuckles to herself, she was amused that even though many plans for Bell now went to scrap since three of the Goddesses are aware of them, The fact that she was able to realize that both Hephaestus and Hestia love Cranel was able to sate any of her anger or resentment that she was feeling for the two.

"He he….Hestia and Hephaestus….I promise you this that I will make sure to steal Bell Cranel for myself under your very eyes and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I will make very sure of that."

* * *

**Character Status:**

* * *

**Bell Cranell**

**Level: 2**

**Belongs to:** Hestia Familia

**Race: **Human

**Job: **Adventurer

**Dungeon Range: **thirteen floor

**Weapon: **Arondight

**Current Worth: **4,508,000 vals

**Status:**

**[Strength]** H-198

**[Defense]** H-170

**[Utility]** I-79

**[Agility]** G-265

**[Magic]** I-0

**[Mystery] **l

**Magic: —**

**Skill:**

**[Realis Phrase] **

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

**[Dragon's Heart] **_**Can Only Be Active By Issei Hyoudou**_

Unbreakable Will.

Unshakable Courage.

Highly enhanced Senses.

**[Devil's Blood] **_**Can Only Be Active By Issei Hyoudou**_

Rare Loot Drop from Monster.

Understanding all Languages.

Improvement in Studying and Learning.

**[King's Sight] **_**Can Only Be Active By Issei Hyoudou**_

Grants instinctual understanding of tactics and strategies.

Grants Instinctual Leadership Quality.

Natural Empath and Animal Rapport.

**[Hero's Spirit] **_**Can Only Be Active By Issei Hyoudou**_

Unlimited Potential

Stats Boost when fighting stronger opponents.

Temporary Level Up when fighting stronger opponents.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Poor Internet Connection Plus recent events that being the pandemic caused some private problems in my life.**

**I do appreciate the support on the fanfic, hoping that you will like what I have written.**


	9. Chapter 8:

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't ask me for constant updates, I am not consistent.**

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

_Hestia already accomplished both of the goals that she was here for, one being to confront Freya personally and two being allying with Loki and her Familia to face off against Freya or at least to make sure Loki doesn't ally herself with Freya._

_Hephaestus wanted to say something against the notion but couldn't since it was the best thing they could possibly do at the moment. They now started to leave after Hephaestus gave one last dirty look toward Freya and a final warning._

_Freya now alone chuckles to herself, she was amused that even though many plans for Bell now went to scrap since three of the Goddesses are aware of them, The fact that she was able to realize that both Hephaestus and Hestia love Cranel was able to sate any of her anger or resentment that she was feeling for the two._

_"He he….Hestia and Hephaestus….I promise you this that I will make sure to steal Bell Cranel for myself under your very eyes and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I will make very sure of that."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Student of Magic**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

Back in the mindscape of one Bell Cranel, The Dragon-Spirit, Issei Hyoudou was observing his student who was studying, with a serious expression on his face however his eyes were laced with nothing but pride and joy on how quickly the boy was progressing.

It wasn't the first time that Issei Hyoudou had taught someone about the Arts of Magic. He had many students that learned from him back in his former world, who later made a name for themselves as powerful mages, wizards, sorcerers, magicians or whatever else you like to call them.

To be perfectly honest, Issei thought that teaching Bell was going to be troublesome not because Bell wasn't diligent enough...that boy surely was but because he didn't know much about magic to begin with.

Bell understanding was a bit...skewed much to his irritation. The boy thought that magic was nothing but a trick up someone sleeves to beat the absolute living crap out of Monsters and Criminals.

The other problem he had to deal with was that before he began teaching Bell about Magic, he first needed to understand the properties of Magic of this world. The Magic here was similar to the Magic of his former world but it wasn't exactly the same. Thanks to Goddess Hestia, he already had a bit of an idea of what the differences between both world's magic are.

Magic here is considered to be a strong power in the dungeon world (As Issei likes to call it). There are two different categories of Magic; **congenital magic** and **acquired magic**.

* * *

**Congenital Magic:**

Magic based on one's own ability and race.

**Acquired Magic:**

Magic based on the Falna given by the Gods and Goddesses.

* * *

When the user becomes unable to control the magic power when using spells or an incantation, an Ignis Fatuus occurs, causing it to explode and damage the user. If a user gets carried away with his Magic or if they don't have enough mental energy, then they will suffer from Mind Down, A state in which you are basically knocked out….Issei shook his head on that fact.

_'Not Good…. especially when you need magic in a desperate situation'. _He thought to himself.

It would've been convoluted for him to understand if he were in his teenage years but after being trained by magical experts such as Le fay, Hecate, Medea, Solomon and even apprenticed under the Magus of Flowers, Merlin himself, it was a piece of cake. Issei had a small smile as he remembered the old geezer. He isn't one to ruin the reputation of his former mentor (even if that Old Geezer is a bastard) for a small nuisance like this.

Much to his surprise however, was that somehow Bell Cranel was able to perceive and apprehend everything that he was being taught. The boy somehow was able to understand multiple concepts, theories and studies of the very fundamentals of magical powers such as Chanting, Magical Circles, Magical Formula and Equations, Concurrent Chanting, Chant Connection, Ignis Fatuus, Different branches of magic like Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic, Alchemy, Castor Magic, Holder Magic as well as various Lost and Ancient arts of Magic which Issei was sure Bell mind wasn't capable of comprehending. He was ecstatic but also inwardly shocked by this since it takes at least a month for even the most talented of mages to fully understand those above mentioned studies.

He was thinking on how impossible it was for a person to progress this quickly before facepalming himself hard….he came to the conclusion that he was and still is...an absolute moron.

He wanted to curse himself as somehow he forgot the fact that he activated Bell skill **[Devil's Blood] **prior to Bell entering his own mindscape.

Bell himself was devouring every piece of knowledge and wisdom that was spewing from the mouth of the Sorcerer Supreme.

Unknown to Bell, Everybody back in Issei's former world would have killed to be in Bell's position since each and every last word spoken by Issei Hyoudou held a lot of significance for those who dedicated themselves to become a magic user.

Finally after Issei lectured Bell about Magic, Its dangers and its applications for God knows how long. He finally asked Bell on how he would define magic now. The answer he received in response did not manage to disappoint him at all.

Cranel's words were like a Melody to Issei's ear as he felt like his efforts had not gone to waste. The answer that He received from Bell was;

"Magic is the main form of combat utilized by mages and by those who have manifested it in their falna. It is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Though Magic goes beyond reason, it is still born of reason and it takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use it. One's magical powers are also tied to one's life force."

Marvellous…Issei couldn't have been even more happier. He was showing a wide smile with his teeth showing to express how much in joy he was. He was relieved and glad that Bell, his protege had learned everything there is theoretical about magical arts...even if the boy was cheating (Not that Bell was even aware of that fact).

Now to the exciting part, to use Magic practically…

He instructed Bell to meditate once again much to Bell's dissatisfaction but this time with his clothes on which at least got him some relief. Issei instructed Bell to feel the Falna from the surroundings and after doing that, try to make it flow around his body in a wave motion in order to gain control over it.

The reason why this sort of practice could even be possible in the first place is because they were inside Bell's mindscape. A realm created from nothing but Imagination, there is neither Order nor Chaos inside here to make their influence known and form a balance between themselves. A perfect place to let loose without caring for the consequences.

Issei, while Bell was meditating, was checking out which elements Bell had affinity with. However much to his surprise, Bell had affinity with not one, not two but three elements that being Fire, Wind and Lightning. Issei narrowed his eyes in suspicion at that information as the only way that a person could have these many affinity if that person had Legendary Ancestors or had been personally blessed by a God.

He knew that even if the former was possible was highly unlikely since even though Bell Cranel didn't know his parents were since the boy was an orphan, the rest of the world might have an inkling of an idea of what his lineage is since Bell Facial features like his natural white hair and red eyes were very unique even in the dungeon world.

Issei though was betting all of his money on the latter, since there is one person from Bell's life that Issei was always skeptical of, the boy's grandfather.

_'Lightning and Wind, Grey Beard and Moustache, A Womanizer and a Pervert by Heart as well as the timing of his disappearance...it all bloody fits. I should've checked his goddamn affinity earlier on'_ He thought with apprehension.

The Dragon-spirit realized who this man or should he say this God is. The God in question is the Supreme God and ruler of Olympus, the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea. He is known by many titles: Lord of the Sky, the Cloud-gatherer, the Rain-god and the Thunderer. He is **Zeus of Olympus.**

* * *

**Zeus of Olympus:**

Chief Deity from Greek Mythology. Zeus is the god of the sky, lightning, thunder, weather, fate, law, justice and moral conduct. His Roman equivalent is Jupiter.

* * *

Issei decided that he shouldn't dwell on the topic for now since he knew that if he does then suffering from a severe case of a headache is a guarantee in his case. He made a mental note to remember that he should talk to Lady Hephaestus and Lady Hestia about this privately on a later date.

As for Bell's Origin, unsurprisingly it was the same as Issei himself, that being Fate. Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. The reason why it was expected for Fate to be their Origin is because All Heroes have it….Their actions at their starting point are always entirely decided by Fate. Issei might have been bitter at one point to be a pawn in Fate's Game (The only pawn he was is of Rias Gremory's Peerage) but didn't mind it much since after all Fate is the only reason why he is even alive and breathing at this point of time.

After knowing and comprehending the Origin and Elements of Bell, Issei chose to teach the boy a series of Magical Spells that would be suitable with him.

Oh! You believed that he was just going to teach Cranel just one spell and be done with it...No no no! Issei isn't going to be satisfied by just teaching Bell one or two spells and calling it quits. That will only lead to ruining his reputation as the Supreme Sorcerer of his World.

He himself has the knowledge and comprehension of more than a billion of Magic Spells because of his connection with the **Akashic Records** and had personally developed thousands of Magical Series himself for the world to see. His generation wasn't known as the Era of Miracles for not doing anything.

* * *

**Akashic Records:**

A Compendium of all beings events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past and the present including the supernatural. Unlike some sources, It neither records events that have not occured (basically can't record the future) and nor of any alternate universes (so it only carries everybit of knowledge from the DxD Universe). The current master of the Akashic Records is Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

This particular magic series that he was going to teach to Bell is a very iconic magic series for Issei...No!...Not his **Oppai Dragon Series**, Although it would be hilarious to see Bell use that particular brand of magic even if Hestia and Hephaestus would kill him for it. What he meant was his other magic series, the one that he used quite often during his later years.

* * *

**Oppai Dragon Series:**

A Magic Series developed by Issei Hyoudou in his teenage years for... perverted purposes. This Series includes spells and chants such as the infamous Dress Break and Pailingual.

* * *

He knew that it would be perfect for the boy to use. The series just by its name alone may sound intimidating and highly difficult and impossible to get the hang of but in reality, it's fairly easy to use and master.

However to use it proficiently like Issei can in just a short amount of time is just a pipe dream. It would take more than twenty years of training even with the help of a mindscape.

Issei knew that Bell would never have that much time.

_'Which Hero did have that much time on their side?' _Issei thought with a grimace before widening his eyes as an eye popped in his head.

Maybe, Just maybe. . .By exploiting [Realis Phrase] as well as Bell's exponential growth caused by Issei's spiritual presence. Issei felt that the impossible might become possible.

Huh...Maybe Lady Luck is finally smiling on top of them or maybe she has a crush on Bell just like the Goddesses Hestia and Hephaestus… _cough!_... Shaking those thoughts out of his head. Issei once again now puts his entire focus on Bell who was now skillfully controlling and revolving the magical energy around his body forming a dome of pure Mana around himself.

To get Bell out of his meditation state, Issei decided to take the Issei route and just shout rather loudly.

"Okay Bell, That's enough!"

* * *

**Bell's POV:**

* * *

"Okay Bell, That's enough!" Issei's voice spoke. It was very loud enough to break my focus.

This in turn made me lose my concentration and forced me to open my eyes only to see the accumulated energy to dissipate very slowly into thin air.

I rapidly shook my head to get a grip of myself after the meditation. I then sent an annoyed look at Issei who raised an eyebrow at my look.

"Did you have to scream like that? My ears are still buzzing from that shout you did just now" I said while rubbing both of my ears.

He chuckles "It was the easy way. I am not just going to waste my time thinking of how to wake you up"

He said with a small smile full of mirth. I couldn't help but smile too after I stood up from the cloud like floor.

"So, Now What?" I asked in anticipation.

"Now, we put that knowledge to use." Issei said before snapping his fingers which formed a small fireball into existence.

"A Fireball?" I deflated at this. I was thinking that he was going to show me something cool.

"Not just any Fireball. This is my Fireball!" He said with a maddening grin before proceeding to launch the fireball high into the sky.

I looked up only to see the fireball go even higher than I possibly expected, it went so high to the point where I could see a small speck of light shimmering into the distance.

That is before I came to witness the Most Massive Violent Explosion that I have ever come to witness in my entire life. It was so big that it manage to cover the entire clear blue sky in my sight and it did it just in a blink of a second.

The Shockwaves that came after were so strong that they would have flung me way high into the air if it weren't for Issei, who was holding me down with his magical barriers. However unlike me, Issei was fully exposed to the blast and he was without any sort of protection. He didn't look uncomfortable or harmed by the massive pressure and heat from the explosion engulfing him.

I looked over once again at the giant fireball with awe and some fear. If the explosion happened anywhere near Orario then the city would cease to exist. I wasn't even sure if the dungeon would survive such an impact.

I looked back at my teacher who was also starring skywards, he looked like he wasn't even bothered in the least by the power he just unleashed just now.

_'Amazing!'_ I thought with wonderment. I knew that Issei was extremely strong but witnessing his power first hand will make you realize how truly powerful he really is.

Issei now looks straight at me and finally speaks;

"Bell,"

"Yea, I mean yes!" I hesitantly replied back. I don't want to admit it but Issei did a fine job of scaring the crap out of me.

"This was just the basic spell for novice mages, Fireball. Every mage in the world knows it but they would never ever be proficient enough to use it like I just did. The reason being that it takes a massive amount of energy to form the fireball in the first place and enough concentration to even be able to control it to use it like me. The reason I started teaching you the theory about magic first because I want to broaden your views on how much limit does magic carries within itself in general as well as for you to not make the same mistake the majority of mages do, that being that they tend to increase their magical energy before their knowledge, control and concentration. Hell! I can say with confidence that you are already highly advanced among your peers at those three departments before you even used your first spell"

I was gobsmacked by this. First, that the massive explosion that just happened was just a Tier 1: Fireball, a simple basic magic spell. Second, that I was somehow better than many other mages, I mean who wouldn't be dumbfounded by this sort of information.

It's hard to believe that you can be better than an experienced magician when you haven't even used magic in your life. In my head, that just sounds kind of ignorant.

"Bell, this will take some time for you to learn and for me to teach. I ain't gonna teach just one or two spells. I decided that you are going to learn an entire magical series filled with offensive, defensive and support spells that are well suited for you.

"An entire series!...But you said that those take years to master!" I exclaimed with some uncertainty, not believing what Issei just said.

"Bell, you are again underestimating yourself… I said _Normally _it takes years to master, emphasis on the word normally. Do you really think that every mage is taught by a Draconic-spirit who is also the Supreme Sorcerer? Or that they are taught inside a mindscape, A realm made by pure imagination?"

"Oh!…right, I forgot about that!" I answered sheepishly as my cheeks redden from embarrassment. I then became curious and asked;

"Uhh...Issei, What is the name of the Magic Series that you were saying, you were going to teach me?"

"Umm..Oh that, It's one of my favorites known as the **Disaster Slayer Series**" He answered much to my excitement.

* * *

**Disaster Slayer Series:**

A Series of Magical Spells created by Issei Hyoudou. It consists of spells with affinity of Wind, Lightning, Fire and slight affinity with water. It is one of Issei's more iconic magic series as he used it more often during his twenties.

* * *

But that excitement soon faded and turned into horror as Issei was now looking at me with an evil grin on his face.

I tried to back away from him but couldn't as those magic barriers of his were once again holding me down, this time not for my protection but for my demise.

"Well… Bell, We haven't even started and you are already backing away. That's just not nice!" He said each word spewing from his mouth getting more terrifying after another.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into? Please, Goddess! Save Me!'_ I pleaded inwardly to my Goddess even if I knew that it was hopeless to escape.


End file.
